Dragons Prey
by ajj7sunhawk
Summary: Aang's draining of the FireLord's power had unexpected results. Zuko strive to contain the fire within, searches for his sacrifice. Sokka tries to find a place in a world of benders. Warning PLOT, Angst, BDSM, Slave, rated M for reason. I own nuts
1. Chapter 1

Hi, never intended to write for the Avatar fandom, until I came across a fic titled Mist by Reigning Fyre I was really impressed by the main concept of the story. This fic is based on a similar concept , the contents of the story however is original and totally my own. This is set after the end of the cartoon, with a slight twist from canon. And because of what I want to do with the characters, the main story is set a few years in the future to make them young adults.

Please be warned the story is angsty, and as it goes on definitely for ADULTS! Slash, slave, BDSM, and all other warnings. I own nuts.

Read, review and enjoy.

Dragon's Prey

Chapter one : Excess to requirements

The war did not end like they imagined. When Ang chose to spare the fire Lord Souzin, and just take his power away from him, Ang could not have imagined the ripple he caused. The 4 elements had buckled, warred for a moment, then achieved a balance and had been reborn.

Primodial energies raced across the land. The spirit of water, found a natural home in Katara, the spirit was gentle and the two bound easily. The spirit of air, found twin children and merged with the two, the twins balanced the energies between them, and would reignite the air nation. The earth spirit found Toph and the child raised by the creatures who had taught earth bending, hardly even noticed the new spirit within her, so seamless did they join.

Then the spirit of fire, fire burned, fire was dangerous, but fire unlike the others required fuel to burn. The spirit of fire of all the energies was the only energy that was a danger to itself, a danger to the one it bound with. Without the fuel to the fire, the one that cooled and well as caused the fire to burn, the bearer of the fire spirit was doomed in a matter of time, burning themselves up. Dying as their own flames killed them from inside out. Prince Zuko knew this, knew the dangers inherent in accepting the spirit of fire. Even so to ensure the prosperity of his nation, on his coronation, he accepted the spirit. And his whole life changed.

The first weeks were a constant struggle to find a balance between him and the fire spirit in him. His blood, his brain boiled, burned constantly. The energies inside him warred, and the benders of all nations came to his aid, to help his calm the raging spirit of fire inside him. Aang, Katara and Toph worked with him to channel the elemental force within him, to give it shape, to give it form. With their help he managed to put on a front during the day, and begin work on rebuilding the nation. His nights were full of his inner battle.

For 28 nights he fought the spirit, then on the 29th night the battle calmed. The raging fire spirit having tested its host was for now willing to be calmed. The benders came together, and all of them danced together. Their movements synchronizing, antagonizing, they moved together and against each other, but all the while in a strange harmony. Finally the fire spirit began to take shape, take form, and the Dragon was reborn. The fire spirit formed a dragon within the young Fire Lord. For the time being the spirit was satisfied, but it was only for a time. For the spirit to truly be at peace, its fuel, its sacrifice was required. But they had bought time, the Fire Lord could now live in relative control of the spirit for many years. All the benders who were satisfied at what they achieved knew, that sooner or later the sacrifice would be required or Fire Lord Zuko would be consumed.

It was only then that the Zuko and the others could take stock of the harrowing month.

There had been such a focus on the benders, in that one month, that it took a little bit of time, a few days after the successful yolking of the fire when it actually hit them. The non-benders on the Avatar team had left. Suki had gone back to Kyoshi Island to help them rebuild. And Sokka, Zuko was unsurprised to learn that the your warrior had returned safely to his homeland, where he seemed to have settled happily.

What surprised Zuko, was that the others did not know why the young warrior had left. They all believed it was because the fire nation were less then pleased that a non-bender had almost single handedly whipped their whole airship armada. Thus making the water warrior's stay in the fire nation uncomfortable. The others did not really understand fire nation, the fire nation warriors would see the your man's actions as something to be admired, Zuko had no doubt that songs were even now being composed in honor of the water warrior. No, the reason why Sokka had left was because Zuko had inadvertently revoked his welcome. In the grasp of the raging spirit a week after the coronation, Sokka had come to visit the Fire Lord, and Zuko had done the unforgivable, controlled by the spirit he had attacked the wounded and unarmed warrior, he had invited to his presence.

The memory of the incident were one of the few memories that stuck to Zuko from that time. Zuko had managed with the help of the benders to quell the fire spirit for a few hours in order to deal with major matters. Sokka had been the last item on his list for that day, before he retired to try controlling the spirit once more. Zuko remembered he had been so pleased with himself. He was going to offer Sokka the position as ambassador of the water tribe, and bribe him with the idea of being able to train with his sword master for a more meaningful period of time. The Water tribe man's ability to plan, to bring people together and somehow turn a bad situation into and advantageous one, would have stood the fire nation in good steed. All the papers had been prepared, and it had all turned to dust.

Zuko remembered the second last appointment leaving, he remembered his excitement and he grabbed the scrolls, and asked the guards to send the Water Tribe's man in. He would see the young warrior alone, his uncle was supposed to have been there, but was running a little late. Zuko had heard Sokka's voice from outside the door, telling the guard to be a "good man, and step aside" in a ridiculously pompous voice. The beginnings of a smile cracked Zuko's lips, Sokka on crutches walked in with a huge grin. Beaming at Zukko, Sokka clomped into the room, he said something, but Zuko could not recall what he said.

Zukko could only recall the spirit roaring in his mind. Breaking free of the restraints put on it, the spirit roared out, pushing his conscious control aside. Zuko tried to cry out, tried to warn Sokka but it was too late, he had no control of his body. His body stood, his hands caught on fire, and with fiery hands he lunged towards the unsuspecting boy in crutches. Zuko trapped in his own body, was horrified as his own clawed fired hand aimed for his friends neck. He was going to kill his friend.

But even disabled Sokka was not a warrior to be underestimated. In the split second he relised he was in danger, Sokka used the crutch as a weapon lashing out and slamming against Zukko before the fiery hands closed around his neck. The crutch was turned to ashes as the out of control fire Lord caught it, yanked it away from the boy and tossed it aside. Sokka leapt he caught himself on one palm, and back flipped landing on his good leg. Sokka was shouting at Zuko, but nothing registered. The spirit raged, and Zuko felt his foot lash out, Sokka tried to move away from the lashing foot, but with his leg he was not quite fast enough. He managed to avoid the flat of the foot, but Zuko's boot tip caught the young warriors side. Sokka was slammed against a pillar, and a distinct crack filled the air. The healing leg had broken again at the force of the blow. Iroh had walked in to witness the blow, the old man ran to put himself between the two men. Prepared to defend the Water boy against his nephew.

But it was unnecessary, the sound of the breaking bone, had fueled Zuko's own will. The young Fire Lord, had wrestled back control from the spirit, binding it, forcing it to crease its attack. Zuko shook with the strain of controlling the power. From a distance he heard Iroh shout out that they needed the other benders in the room as soon as possible. His uncle went to Sokka to help him stand. Zuko just managed to hold on to the spirit as it lunged for the Water boy again. Zuko remembered the look of pain and confusion on the young Warriors face. The spirit looked out of the scarred left eye, seeming to want to burn the young man to crisp. Sokka saw the look and paled. The warrior also saw the effort Zuko was taking to hold his spirit in check.

The look of fear that crossed Sokka's face, caused Zuko to curse. There had been no chance to apologize. Sokka had bowed awkwardly, without saying a word, the warrior had left. It was a week after the incident when Iroh had finally told Zuko that Sokka his leg once again broken, had left for the South Pole two days after the incident. The Water tribe boy, had not told any of the others about the cowardly attack on him. He had quietly left, and though Zuko moaned the loss of his friend, life went on.

-- **

It was Sokka's 20th birthday. No one would have known from the look on the young man's face. The world had changed, in many ways for the better, in some ways not.

He had been just shy of 16 when he had returned home. His blasted leg, thanks to that impromptu bout with Zuko had taken months to heal, and in cold weather still hurt. Considering he was in the south pole, the pain was almost constant. It didn't slow him down, he would not allow that. It was just there. He accepted it like he accepted everything else that had happened. There was no point staying with Ang, the benders did not need him around, like this, he was definitely excess to requirements and Zuko's attack had some how made it clear.

The first few years back in the South Pole had been good. He focused on helping his tribe rebuild, There had been little time away from the work of rebuilding, hunting and training. In that time he and Suki had drifted apart, at first they wrote every week, then it became every month, Sokka honestly did not know who had stopped writing, it was almost mutual. He hadn't even been sad, just a little nostalgic when after almost 6 months of silence that went almost unnoticed, they finally broke contact.

The tribes were finally gowning in numbers and strength, Ancient rituals like facial tattooing was being reinstated. With the whole living elemental spirit, bending was becoming increasingly common, and much much more important. Initially Sokka was training to be the headsman of the tribe, but that changed when he was just before he turned 18, when he was supposed to get the tatoo of heir. Instead his own father had approached him, and asked the young warrior to step aside for a water bender. All other tribes in all nations had benders as leaders. And Sokka's father had given in to the pressure of the council to choose a water bender rather then his son as heir, especially since his daughter held such a position of honor, as chief bender of the whole nation. The council felt it was better for one family not to have so much power, and Hakoda being a fair leader could see the logic in the argument. Hakoda had been very proud of his son, who had listened and agreed without any fuss. The young man, had cracked jokes and lifted his father's spirit.

Behind the mask of the meat and sarcasm boy, Sokka had hurt. It was the end of the war all over again. Everyone's focus had been on the benders, Sokka had been pushed into the background, excess to requirements. He didn't mind, he was never one to hog the limelight – hard to do when he was surrounded by the best benders on earth. Still it hurt to be set aside so easily, it definitely hurt to be forgotten. But Sokka put the hurt aside, his role was to be the normal one, the one that could blend in, Whether they acknowledged him or not, Sokka would do his part and help in the rebuilding of his people. Sokka imagined that now that he was no longer heir, his responsibilities would lessen, he would just be a warrior in the tribe.

Things did not turn it that way. The Water Bender they choose as heir, was decent enough but he did not have Sokka's charisma and ability to plan. The boy was a couple of years younger then Sokka, and much to Sokka's resigned disgust, he seemed to be doing the same amount of work, if not more then before. The heir constantly came to him for advice, and Sokka became the unofficial mentor of the new heir. Many of the tribe did not like that, and Sokka found himself doing a great deal of work, but some how being left out of celebrations and important functions, where the heir needed to shine. Sokka found himself never alone, because it seemed that people always wanted things from him, but he was lonely so damn lonely. He was not one to whine, not one to complain, unless people wanted to listen and welcomed his company.

Increasingly no one wanted the Water Warrior around. It seemed he no longer fit in, in his own home.

Katara was stationed in the North pole, was heavily involved in training benders. She made flying visits, he had seen them maybe once a year. He always kept things light, always laughed and joked, they had so much on their plates, the last thing he wanted was for them to worry. No one told Katara her brother was no longer heir, she never thought to ask why he had no tattoos on his 18th birthday, and Sokka chose not to mention it.

Now it was his 20th birthday, for the last 4 days the tribe had been split. With a heavy heart Sokka had watched the tribe's people instead of welcoming and celebrating his accession to proper manhood, to getting his tribal warrior tattoo, were arguing. His tribe knew he deserved the tattoos of the highest warriors, he had more then proved himself. But still some argued against giving him the highest warrior tattoo. They wanted him to receive the tattoo of a normal warrior, a brave tribesman – but not of a quality of a leader. Others were against that, wanting Sokka to be properly recognized, and still others argued that Sokka should be the next chief, water bender or not. The reason for the argument was all political. Some feared Sokka's influence, some wanted to use the helpful young man for their own needs and some wanted to do what was right.

According to tradition on the morning of his 20th year, Sokka would go to the town square where the people would be gather for a morning celebration. His tattoo would be conferred before breakfast, and there would be hunting and celebration fro the rest of the day.

Sokka spent the whole night as he had many nights leading to his 20th birthday, thinking, alone. As dawn broke, dressed in full outfit, he walked out into the town square. He could see clearly the divide in the tribe. He had hoped it would be settled but he could see that there was still much resentment, anger and suspicion in the tribe – because of him. This was not what he wanted. Werther they recognized him or not, Sokka was a water tribe leader, and he felt the divide reflected his failure as a leader.

Before they could call him as was the tradition, Sokka strode into the middle of the circle. Slowly people stopped talking as they noticed that the Young Warrior was dressed in his heaviest clothes with his boomerang and sword that they had not seen in years strapped to his side. Sokka waited for silence, then he flipped back the hood of his jacket. Everyone gasped, Sokka wore his hair loose, the wolf knot of the warrior for the first time in their memory, gone.

"It is the duty of the warrior to make a tribe strong. To bring people to gather and foster harmony. In this, I have failed as a warrior and as a member of this tribe. My presence has caused a rift in the tribe in a time when we need to be strong. There is only one true solution, the cause of the rift should be eliminated from the tribe. Therefore from this day I exile myself from the Southern Water tribe, I will claim no ties to the tribe, nor wear the symbols of the tribe." Sokka had to use all his will to stop his voice from trembling, he slowly raised his hands, and removed the symbol of his tribe that he had worn since birth. He walked up to his father, looking him in the eye, dropped the whale bone choker into his father's hand. "I will always be your son father, but we both know I have no place in this tribe anymore. We do what is best for the tribe, you taught me that." Sokka said softly when his father's eyes filled with tears and he seemed to want to protest. At his son's words, pride and sorrow mingled in the old warriors face.

Sokka bowed to him, turned and walked away. There was a shocked silence, no one called out, no one knew what to say. His heart breaking Sokka knew he had done the right thing. Without turning he got into the Kayak he had loaded earlier, and pushed off away from the South Pole. It was only when the tribe was out of sight, did the paddle fall onto his lap. His head bowed, Sokka sobbed. He had done what was right for everyone else, now he was without a tribe, cold and alone. He was not going to visit his trouble on others, he had no idea what he was going to do, where he was going to go. He Sokka was now a tribe-less wonderer, unwanted, unneeded, excess to requirement all over again. The waves rocked the little Kayak and the wandering seal was the only witness, of the heart rendering sobs that wafted across the waves.

-- tbc???--

Well what do you think worth continuing? Review please.


	2. Ignorance

ShikaMaruismycrack : Thanks for reading, glad you are enjoying it

Blue Tiger : The more ppl review the faster I update. *grin. Glad you think so.

(: -- hey thanks soooo honoured by your review. Yes it does seem like the Fire Spirit target Sokka maybe we will find out in later chapters.

Rue-Broadway : Sorry for the mistakes, will probably make a few more cause I cant find my DVDs. Bah!!! Glad you like the plot and story

Keshia515 : See I didn't make you wait too long... presenting next chapter.

READ review and enjoy.

**Chapter 2 : Ignorance**

The 22 year-old Fire Lord listened half heartedly to the droning voice of the Water Tribe Ambassador. The official greeting was long and boring, more so when the Ambassador was a man with no sense of humor and seemed to love the sound of his own voice, if he ever actually made a point, Zuko was sure it was so buried in double speak that it was lost. The Fire Lord felt his patience run out, in the last few years, the stress of ruling and leadership had in may ways tempered and hardened the young man. He still did what was right, but the manner in which he chose to do is was more ruthless and brutal than what Aang or Katara choose to do. Toph understood though, approved even.

Dragons were not creatures of peace, they were creatures of power, Zuko had absolutely no desire for any more power, but what was his, he fought for and held on to ferociously. In his short time as fire Lord he had overcome 2 rebellions, all major fire cities were now firmly loyal to him. His father was all but forgotten, and Azula.. Zuko did not like to think about that. Some 18 months ago, Azula had escaped her prison and cut a swath of destruction through the city. Finally he himself went to fight her. Foolish girl had still expected to win, to beat him. But Zuko was a part of the Fire Spirit now, and the only fire he feared was the fire inside him. It had not even been a challenge to the fire lord, he had defeated her easily, and she had know it. Her defeat snapped the last thread of her sanity, and Zuko was forced to put her down. There had been no sorrow when he did it, no regret, she was a threat to the peace of his country, to his people and Zuko had done want was required.

More and more, Zuko found himself loosing touch with his emotions. He hardly remembered what it was like to feel joy, to be happy or even to be very sad. Mai he had lost almost immediately, she had not been able to stomach the idea of the Fire Spirit in him. To ensure the continuance of the blood line, Zuko had a number of concubines. He did not love them, hell he did not know if he was now capable of loving anything, anyway love was not required. They were well care for and content. He needed them for the small physical released he got, he used them in the hope of getting an heir. Even that was unlikely until the sacrifice was found. His body just burned too hot, his own fire using himself for fuel, not much was left for procreation. The Dragon within was eating away at him, and if he did not find the sacrifice soon, Zuko feared there would be nothing left. And if he died, his nation would be in jeopardy.

Something in all the prattle of the Water Tribe Ambassador caught Zuko's attention. "Wait, who did you say was the chief of the Southern Water Tribe?" The fire Lord snapped. The Ambassador suddenly realising he had the full attention of the Fire Lord gulped nervously, almost shrinking back.

"Err.. Our Old Chief Hakoda recently retired during the Winter Solstice, my Lord. Water Bender Batek is the our New Chief." The Ambassador said quickly, he started trembling as the Lord seemed to glare at him.

"Huh! What the hell is that! Why is Sokka son of Hakoda not your Chief?" Zuko snapped.

"Err.. he is not a water bender my Lord, it was decided years ago that we needed a water bender as chief." The Ambassador said, he suddenly remembered Sokka's connections to the Avatar party, and began to sweat. If they did not know that Sokka had not been heir for many years..... the Ambassador did not what to be the one to have to break the rest of the news to the Lord.

Zuko, clenched his fist, why did he not know this? He would have to investigate, and this conversation carried out before too interested courtiers were not a good idea. This matter could be discussed during the quarterly bender meet. The Water Ambassador almost melted in relief when the Fire Lord suddenly went blank, nodded and dismissed him.

**

It had been decided that to maintain harmony and peace, every quarter the rulers, or a representative would meet at different nations, for discussions and high level negotiations. The meetings were a pain, but had turned out to be a god send in maintaining peace. Few remembered that the meetings had been conceptualized by a Water Nation Warrior in his conversations with the Avatar on strengthening the bonds between nations. The meeting this quarter was to be held in the North Pole.

As his ship came into dock, Zuko fully expected to see a certain Warrior leading the escort party. He had done a little snooping and now knew that Sokka had left the South Pole on his own, and since he had not heard from him, Zuko assumed that he had rejoined Katara and Aang. During the 2 days of negotiation and discussion, the 4 as they usually did, focused on business at hand. Very little time was given to chit chat and memories. After all official matters were dealt with; the night before they were to leave was an elaborate dinner. This is when they relaxed a little and enjoyed each other's company.

Finally Zuko had the opportunity to ask. "Hey Katara, where is Sokka, I haven't seen him in almost what 5 years, if you were sending him off hunting or something – surely it could have waited until after I left."

Katara looked at the Fire Lord in surprise, "That is a long time you haven't seen him. I guess he is busy being headman or something. He is very involved in the Southern Tribe."

Zuko felt everything inside him freeze, then burn hot. What the hell was this? His jaw clenched he asked carefully. "Katara, Aang, when was the last time you saw Sokka?"

"Umm.. come to think of it the last two times I visited the Southern Water Tribe Sokka was not there, I guess its been what, maybe more than 2 years since I saw him. Wow, time flies." Aang said with a rather confused grin.

"I haven't seen him, errr.. since my 18th Birthday, he only sent me a gift for my 19th Birthday – he didn't bother to visit. He better this year, he always seems to be away when I visit too." Katara said with a find smile. "We should probably send Appa to get him."

"We should get him to come for one of these meetings, I haven't seen him in 5 years too. Hey maybe we should meeting in the South Pole next time." Toph added.

Zuko was silent, he stared at them aghast. "Ummm.. Katara, who is Water Bender Batek?"

"He is the guy who acts as the Tribe Headman when Sokka is not around of course, why?" Katara asked.

"Because Katara, Batek does not act as the headman, he IS the headman. And from what I gather he has been heir for almost 3 years." The other benders stared at Zuko in astonishment, Katara was shaking her head. Zuko nodded and eyes going hard he carried on, "Also I heard that Sokka left the Southern Water Tribe just after his 20th year, I was expecting to see him here with you."

There was a clamour of confusion of denial at the words. Katara suddenly stood and summoned all members of the South Water tribe to council. 2 Ambassadors and 3 merchants were called in, and the horrified group finally got the whole disjointed story of Sokka's self exile and subsequent official excommunication from the tribe. (Done to force Hakoda to stop communicating with Sokka and not tell Katara what had happened, Zuko had not been aware of the exile part) Which included an implicit deal that the details of Sokka's exile would not be shared unless it was explicitly asked for. Hence the answers of 'he is on a journey' to his sister and the Avatar when they visited. No one had heard from Sokka in a year except for the birthday gift sent to Katara.

It was an extremely troubled group that dispersed. Katara and Aang immediately heading to the South Pole to talk to Katara's dad. Toph and Zuko, headed back to their home lands, all would send out feelers to search for their missing warrior friend. 3 of the benders wondered why Sokka had not contacted them, why he had never shared the truth of what has happening with them, and 2 of the 3 especially felt the burden of never noticing beyond the brash smile, to ask what burdens were borne by the friend.

Zuko stood on the deck of his ship, his most trusted Captain and unofficial Body Guard, Captain Savin beside him. The Fire Lord was feeling a mix of emotions, his dragon was restless and coiling. "Savin, he left after what I did to him. But even then I knew he had forgiven me, even from the North Pole, initially when we were stuck, Sokka gave us advice and plans, he always had someway of helping when we asked for his help. Hell, we never actually had to ask, he'd sent a stupid missive to Katara or Aang that somehow contained the most brilliant way to deal with situations that we faced. Did you know the strategy to overcome the rebellion and gain the trust of the major cities was his?" Fire flared in the Lord's palms as he gripped the guard rail. "No you didn't know, how could you know, when Sokka allows all of us, the leaders to take the credit. We are the benders after all, we are the powerful ones, so how the HELL did we miss the fact that Sokka was the one in real need of us? Sokka was so damn proud of being water nation, now he is tribe-less, and no one knows where he is. I have an excuse, I thought he really did not what to hear from me, but what about the others? How the hell could they be that blind, that selfish!" Zuko's palm slammed against the rail.

"The responsibility of leadership lays heavily on all of you my Lord. You are all new to this kind of responsibility and power, much is demanded of you. It is understandable that some mistakes would have to be made. And from the sounds of it, this Sokka allowed the mistake, because he understood the pressure of leadership, he is a warrior, do not demean his actions by pointless guilt my Lord. Instead accept it for the gift that it was, and now that you have more control and things are not as hectic, do not allow such a thing to happen again." Savin said softly.

Zuko was silent for a while, then he nodded. "Did you hear the Katara and Aang's last words?"

"Yes, my Lord they said to make sure that you call them if we find any clues to Sokka's whereabouts, they will find him and take him home." Savin said.

Zuko's smile was slightly ruthless, "A person who has been exiled has no home, and if his sister never even noticed, they do not deserve him. Keep an eye out for Sokka, Savin, but when we find him there is no reason to immediately tell anyone. Sokka is brilliant, bender or not the Water Nation has been foolish beyond words. He was wasted in the South Pole, I will allow him to waste no longer. Sokka is an asset to any nation that he calls home. I wanted him as an Ambassador before, now I want him working for me, for the benefit of our nation. There is no reason for the Avatar or any other to know of Sokka's where about until he calls the fire nation home and swears loyalty to me. Find him for me, Savin, quietly and WE will bring him home." Zuko finished his voice booked no argument. He got none, Savin bowed low in acknowledgement, feelers would be sent out as soon as they reached the fire nation.

**

Sokka travelled aimlessly for almost a year. He needed time away from people for a while, he needed time to recover. He did not know what to do or where he was going, so that first year, he drifted around in his Kayak, heading North West carefully avoiding Kyoshi Island. Sokka felt raw, he needed no reminders of his failures. He passed the still abandoned Islands of the Southern Air temple, the new air nation was being built in the Eastern and Western Air Temples. Somehow walking among the ruins, seeing the passage of history helped the young Warrior. Like the temples, he felt empty, used and much older then he should be, and like the temples, he endured.

After a couple of months in the area, Sokka got a little timed of his own company. So he headed out again, visiting outlaying Islands that they had missed or ignored on his journey with the Avatar so long ago. Sokka saw the impact of peace and prosperity in these islands, there was a mix of all cultures here, and even with everything, Sokka had no regrets for how things had turned out. It was in one of the Islands that he saw a ship heading to the North Pole, and had sent Katara a birthday gift. He wanted desperately to send his dad something as well, but he knew it was not allowed.

The Islands were scarcely populated and Sokka found that refreshing. He was able to see people when he wanted some company in the taverns and such, and sped hours by himself. He did not seek meaningful relationship, just companionship of people who wanted to talk about nothing important and take each day as it came. Sokka played the beach bum, swimming, surfing and diving during the day, hanging out in Taverns or on the beach at night. It was a seemingly carefree existence, and it was necessary for the Young Man who had shouldered too much responsibility since he was a child to have this time to recover. It took about 6 months of Island hopping and beach bumming until the depression that had hounded Sokka since his 18th birthday left him. He found his brain thinking in creative ways again, his daily energy levels rising and the need to do something slowly return. No longer satisfied to simply relax, the young man knew he needed to move on with his life.

So one day he left the Islands, he headed to what was once a Fire Nation sea outpost, that now acted as an active sea trading port. From here he could take a ship to anywhere in the world. Once Sokka got to the port he realised that he had no idea where he wanted to go. He knew that he was not going to run to his sister or the Avatar, or any of the other super benders he knew, until he made something of himself. The feeling that he had failed everyone ran deep in the Young Warrior, the events of the past years having eroded his youthful optimism and he simply refused to be a burden. Keeping a low profile he poked around for news of various nations, most of the major cities the world over was at peace. He had the choice of going to the help the fledging air nations rebuilt, of going to the South Earth kingdom lands or the South Fire Nation Lands both of which were overrun with bandits, had only a handful of cities, and were mostly made up of small villages. Both areas were far from the major capitals and due to prioritizing received only a small amount of help from the capitols. All three were viable options to the Warrior, how to decide. Sokka grinned as he had an idea, he would prod groups in the Taverns of stories of the Avatar, and the first to mention his role in any way would be the nation he would go to. And since there were almost no air Nation people around if any water nation mentioned him, he would go to the air kingdom.

For two days, Sokka was disappointed, not surprised, just disappointed. The stories mentioned were always about Aang and Katara. He was not disappointed that he was not mentioned, he found himself very proud of the two, he was only disappointed that his plan was failing and he'd have to come up with a new one. Finally on the third night, a minstrel without him even prompting began to sing about an attack on a fire nation armada. Sokka was impressed, the hero in the song did was not a bender, but he had fought elite benders and won. It was only when the hero lost his strange heavenly black sword, did Sokka go bright red as he realised they were singing about him, seriously if he had done half the stuff the minstrel was singing, he would have definitely thrown his back. Still Sokka grinned, ok now he would soon know where he would be going to.

Sokka waited until the Minstrel was done, and went up to him. After a chat, the Warrior walked out of the tavern. He slumped his back against a wall, leaned back and hit his head against the wall a number of times. Damn, stupid ideas that he had. Why did he have to get so creative, throwing his boomerang at a bloody map would have been much better. Oh well, he would stick with his plan. Sokka looked for the ships and finally found on heading to the South tip of the Fire Nation!

--tbc--


	3. Adventuer Fire

Thank you all those who reviewed. I really appreciate it, and continue the story for you! I Love long reviews so please continue!

Read, review & enjoy

Chapter 3 : Adventurer Fire

More then a year had passed since they had discovered Sokka was missing, and no one had any clue to where he was. Since they could not be obvious in the search and put up wanted posters, the search went slow. It was obvious Sokka had not wanted to be found, and as irritating as they found it, they could not help but admire the skill with which the Warrior had disappeared.

Zuko was tiring. There had been no sign of his sacrifice, and Zuko had seriously begun to consider the ramifications if the sacrifice was not found in time. The spirit in him drained his energy, and at the end of the day, he felt like an old man. Less and less interested him, as any access energy he had was drained by the spirit. Rather grim, he knew that he only had a few more years of life if the sacrifice was not found, and sooner then that his effectiveness as the Fire Lord would be in jeopardy. Zuko was afraid, not for himself but for his people, for his nation.

**

A long day in court, left the Fire Lord utterly exhausted. He hid his feelings admirably, and none except his closest body guards and advisors would have guessed that their Lord was drained. The Fire Lord almost groaned in pain as the last group of people were ushered into his throne room. They were from the far South an area in the Fire Nation that received almost no resources and support from the capital. Zuko wanted to help, but the resources of the Fire Nation were already stretched thin. He was not looking forward to hearing their complaints and placating them, he needed to remind his steward to organize these complaints session earlier in the day.

Zuko took a deep breathe and centered himself to meet the irate group.

7 elderly men and women, representing 6 different villages in the area, walked in. They bowed respectfully at the Lord, and to his surprise presented a huge tray full of weavings and clothe to him. Zuko was not expecting such a rich tribute from such an impoverished province, he had a sinking feeling that they would be needing more help then he could easily provide. "The Crown thanks you my good people, what is it we may do in return?" Zuko said formally.

The villagers looked at each other in surprise. "No my Lord, this is a token of gratitude to you for sending the Adventurer Fire to our Lands. We realize that Your Grace provides him with his stipend, and he honourably only takes food and shelter, from the villages for his services. But he has done so much for our province the Ancestors would be displeased with us if we failed in our duty to show gratitude for all you have done."

Zuko had never heard of an Adventurer named Fire and he was pretty damned sure he was not paying a stipend to anyone from their area, he barely hid his total surprise, and glanced at his advisors. All of them looked equally confused. Zuko who could not take a weaker position and show his ignorance, was uncertain about how to proceed.

"Good people." Adela one of the more canny female courtiers stepped forward, "Ah, Adventurer Fire, it has been a long time since he has graced the court with his presence, and he is very tardy with keeping us informed of his activities. If it pleases the Fire Lord, could you grace us with what he has been up to? I am ever so curious."

The representatives looked at the Fire Lord, who nodded his head regally.

The representatives told of an adventurer who helped each village tighten the safety and security of the village. Adventurer Fire helped them make items that eased the life of people in the village, like a water wheel, balloon delivery system and even better traps for their hunters. The adventurer while helping to improve villages, had slowly and steadily waged war on the bandits that had controlled the area, and had slowly and surely cut down their numbers. He had recently killed the most influential bandit leader in the province and that was the deed that had finally prompted the gift giving. The villages spoke to the courtiers rather then the imposing Fire Lord, so when they had finished their tale they were shocked to see a huge rather satisfied smile on the Fire Lord's face.

"Good people, when you try to thank and pay the Adventurer Fire, what exactly does he tell you?" Zuko almost purred the question out.

"Eeerr.. My Lord he says that he is in the Fire Lord's service and requires no coin from us, and we should use the coin to improve the village. We have asked him to stay in our villages but he always refuses, saying that to serve his Lord and Nation best he needs to be able to move around." The villager said.

"Ah, Excellent! Thank you good people, Adela please see to the comfort of these good people and ensure that they have a good stay in the city. Court is adjourned for today." Zuko swept out, and Savin fell into step just behind him. As soon as they were out of the room, Zuko turned to Savin. "Prepare what we need to, I intend to visit the Southern province in no more then a month. Have your men, track Adventurer Fire but keep a far distance from him. I don't want to spoil our hand, and have him wiggle out of my net."

"At once my Lord! If I may my Lord, you seem extraordinarily satisfied." Savin said questioningly.

"Of course, we have been hunting for him for more then a year have we not. He has hidden well, but as usual he has outsmarted himself. You heard the villagers, did you not? By his own admission he is MY MAN, serving the Fire Nation. By his own words, Savin, by his own words Sokka now belongs to me, all that is left is to collect him. See to the arrangements Savin." Zuko said with an almost cheerful wave, it felt good to beat the other benders to Sokka. What felt better however was knowing that if he could not find his sacrifice, with Sokka serving the fire nation, as long as the next leader was loyal and semi-competent, with Sokka as an advisor the nation would prosper. Zuko stunned his loyal guard when a small chuckle escaped his lips "Adventurer Fire, I should have remembered earlier... man did Sokka ever suck at names."

Savin smiled, bowed and walked off. Determination on his face. It was rare for his Lord to find any enjoyment in the world, if even the memory of this warrior caused the Lord to smile, Savin would flay any of the men who slipped this mission up . He sent for his best people, and made that crystal clear.

It was more like 2 months before the Fire Lord was able to clear his schedule enough to make a secret trip down south. Traveling under the guise of a noble, the Fire Lord and a small elite entourage headed South.

**

Sokka rode the mongoose dragon as he patrolled the back roads. For the last year he had kindda adopted an area that took him about a month to cross on the mongoose dragon. He had chosen it because the area had been infested with bandits, led by the Bandit Leader Two Ton. It had taken more then half a year for Sokka to quietly gather information and help the villages shore their defenses. Then he had begun taking out the bad guys, carefully and slowly. They had not even realized that they were under attack until three months ago. It took them another month to realize that all the damage was caused by a lone warrior. They things had gotten really dangerous. Sokka had been hunted seriously, but in the end his plan had worked, he flushed out Two Ton.

The Bandit Lord had chased Sokka down into a canyon, the Lord and two dozen bandits on his tail, in a box canyon, they thought they had won. But the one who really had them trapped was Sokka, as they passed the narrowest bend, Sokka had dropped more then two tons of rock on the Gang. Killing them, and getting himself trapped in the canyon. The last bit had not been part of the original plan, but the rock slide he caused had sealed the small tunnel he had prepared for escape.

Two days of slow climbing over rocks, he had not even been half way up his food and water had run out. Contemplating his own death, Sokka had been surprised to find that he was alright with the idea. He didn't want to die, but if he had to die – well he had no real regrets. The truth is, he was tired and lonely, maybe if he died he would see his mom and Yue again. Maybe they would want him around, hold him and he could be happy again. Still Sokka was not gonna die because he gave up, so he pushed on, scrambling over more rock. When he heard a small whinny, he looked up and saw his mongoose dragon that he had left in a village stare at him with big yes. Sokka's face broke out into a grin, "Goosey!! You have no idea how good it is to see you." Grabbing the dangling reins Sokka pulled himself on his mounts back. It nuzzled him gently. And Sokka was more then happy to leave thoughts of death and the canyon behind.

Sokka petted his mount again, in the last year it had become his only real companion. Sokka had saved the Mongoose dragon from a master that had been intent on whipping it to death. Sokka had cared for it and the tried to let it go, but the mount had refused to leave and Sokka found his one act, rewarded many times over. Not walking was a GOOD thing. And having a mount that was smart enough to go looking for a missing rider was a life saver. Still this area was now pretty much in good shape. It didn't need adventurer Fire anymore, and if he wanted his low profile to continue it was perhaps a good time to start thinking of moving on. He and Goosey should probably see about getting to the earth kingdom outlandish next. All he needed to do was figure out how to get there, with Goosey in tow.

For one man, especially an experienced sailor getting a ride on a boat, was easy. For one man and a mongoose dragon however, Sokka found much to his disgust was almost impossible. Sokka had done a final patrol of the area he looked after, taking him almost 3 months, then he had packed up and made his way to a small port town. That was when Sokka found himself regularly banging his head against the convenient table, chair or wall. It seemed every time he lined up a boat to get him off the fire nation things went wrong. One boat ride was canceled because the captain was caught for smuggling, another ride lost because he could not find his space sword on the morning of departure, after spending a whole day searching and missing the ride, he found the sword in Goosey's water through. He thought third time they were lucky, he was actually on the boat when the Captain developed a huge allergic reaction. Figuring he was allergic to Goosey they had been ignominiously thrown over board. And so it continued.. Arrrgghhh... the universe hated him.

Sokka got out of his tent and went into town for another round of trying to get a boat. There was a great deal of excitement in the town. One of the Lords from the capital was visiting, and the visit would be quite a boost to local economy. Sokka curiously sauntered into the main street standing in the crowds, to watch the small procession of the Lord and his guards. The Lord sat in a carriage drawn by Komodo-rhinos, he was in impressive garb with one of those white masks covering his whole face. His two dozen guards were equally impressive. They all waved and seemed to enjoy the crowd. Sokka shrugged, nothing to do with him. He went back to the docks, for another day of round-about discussions. He was almost coming to the conclusion he would have to leave Goosey behind and just hop on the next boat. Hell maybe Goosey would be happier here, the Lord's men all rode Mongoose Dragons and they all seemed extremely well cared for and well fed. Mayhap better fed then he could keep Goosey in the Earth kingdom. Lost in thought Sokka bumped into someone. "Oh sorry, wasn't paying attention."

"That's alright we were looking for you." A voice said, Sokka spun immediately on alert. He finally noticed he was surrounded by the Lords' guards. Eyes narrowed he calculated his odds. "Our Lord would like to meet you adventurer Fire, your reputation proceeds you." The speaker was a cultured looking soldier, Sokka was tall about 5 feet eleven, this man was easily 5 inches taller, broad and solid looking.

"Sure, lets say we do lunch, I'll pencil him in for next week." Sokka said.

"How about we meet for tea, now." The soldier gestured and the guards took a step closer and began herding Sokka on. Odds not in his favor, and curiosity getting the better of him, Sokka went along. The went to the Lord's camp site on the outskirts of the Town. The Lord stood hands behind his back in front of the largest tent. Sokka was tall slim and whipcord, having a limited diet he had not much in terms of bulk. The Lord was taller then him by maybe 3 inches or so, used to wearing heavy amour, the Lord was broad shouldered, with a wider build then Sokka. Mask and helmet on, Sokka had no idea what the Lord looked like, but still there was something familiar.

As they approached, the Lord gestured for the guards to step back, and the gesture clinched it. Sokka's jaw dropped, "Zuko?!"

The Lord jerked in reaction, and lifted the mask off his face to reveal a familiar scared face. Zuko smiled, "I can never understand how some as dense as you in so many ways, can be so damn sharp on others." Zuko said with a wider grin, and Sokka pretended outrage.

"Hoi whatdya mean dense." Sokka glared.

"As a log, how could you not notice my men spoiling your plans to leave the fire nation. I'm a little disappointed in you." Zuko said smugly. Sokka's jaw dropped, he had no clue. Satisfied at having pulled one over the too smart warrior, 'I needed to talk to you, it is good to see you again Sokka or is it Adventurer Fire." Zuko walked forward finally arm extended.

Sokka shrugged and walked forward clasping Zuko's arm in a warrior's handshake. What Sokka was about to say next was drowned by Zuko's howl. Fire and lightning burst from the Fire Lord, raced through his body and into Sokka.

Sokka's body jerked and fire and electricity raced into his body, he tried to release Zuko's hand, but the Fire Lord's grip tightened. Sokka's left hand caught Zuko's in an attempt to pull it off, inadvertently completing the circuit. The force that invaded Sokka's body drove him to his knees, he was sure he was burnt to a crisp.

He opened his eyes expecting to see himself on fire. He stared at his hands in amazement, nothing – he was not burned at all. Steam seemed to be rising from all over his body, but he was fine, no damage, no residue of pain or discomfort even. Zuko was still holding Sokka's right hand, shaking his head in confusion, from his kneeling position he looked up, to see golden eyes, burning, staring at him, The look in the eyes were beyond Sokka's ability to describe.

"You!" Zuko said, his voice low and almost filled with wonder. "It was you." Zuko free hand reached out grasped Sokka's hair and held his head, so that their eyes met. "You are mine now Sokka, you belong to me, and you are my sacrifice."

Fear rose thick and heavy in Sokka's chest, as he saw the burning look that seemed to consume him in Zuko's left eye.

--tbc--

Hi hope you are enjoying this. Please do review.


	4. I am your Sacrifice

Asm613 : Thank you very much for the support. I really appreciate your detailed reviews thanks.

Siren of the Darknessflame : Ahhh you are really too kind, I hope this meets your expectations.

DreaminGemini : Lol I promise you, its gonna sizzle. Hehehee.. Its definitely M

Bluetiger : What a wonderful review, glad you enjoyed it so much. Hmm.. Sokka totally vulnerable.. hmmm not quite yet.. as you will see. :) That comes later. Heheheeh

Stormraven : So glad I made your day. Hehehe you are not the only one who thinks what you think. Please enjoy this chappie as well.

angieqt12005, keshia-515, Dragon77,cutiepie : Thanks so much, and updated as requested.

Read, review and enjoy

**Chapter 4 : I'm your sacrifice!**

"You!" Zuko said, his voice low and almost filled with wonder. "It was you." Zuko free hand reached out grasped Sokka's hair and held his head, so that their eyes met. "You are mine now Sokka, you belong to me, and you are my sacrifice."

Fear rose thick and heavy in Sokka's chest, as he saw the burning look that seemed to consume him in Zuko's left eye.

***

Instinct over took the brain, Sokka without thinking slammed a palm against the ground to take his weight, and his feet swept out in a low round kick. He swept Zuko's feet from out of him, somersaulted to the left and as he got to his feet drew his sword, taking a defensive stance. "What the hell are you talking about Zuko? Haven't you got that fire spirit under control yet?!" Sokka yelled fear and concern mixing together.

Zuko's body guards moved to intercept the warrior but a gesture from the Fire Lord had them backing away. Zuko drew his double blades, the smile on his face indicating that he had no fear of the warrior, contrasted sharply with Sokka's confused countenance. Zuko was going to enjoy this. He purposefully attacked the Warrior his moves sharp and aggressive, Sokka flowed out of the way, blades clashed as the two engaged. The Bodyguards watching realized two things. Firstly that Zuko was making strong and powerful strikes, each blow potentially lethal, and yet each of Zuko's strikes were blocked, turned and met with a great amount of skill. The second thing that they realized was that Zuko because of the force of his attack was leaving big gaps in his defense. They observers realized that the Warrior could easily take advantage of the gaps, but he never did, he strictly fought a defensive battle. In a move that was startling the Warrior suddenly hooked his sword around around the left sword, ducked under Zuko's right swing and sent the left blade flying.

The blade clattered to the floor. "Good move." Zuko said as he stepped back and circled. Sokka mimicked his movements.

"Look Zuko, I don't wanna fight you. For some reason your spirit hates my guts, so what'd ya say we call it even and I get the hell out of the fire nation, never to darken your door again.. or whatever." Sokka said softly, great he was gonna be exiled from another nation, he really was batting a thousand.

Zuko's eyes blazed in anger, fire ran down the blade as he suddenly swung aggressively at Sokka. He emphasized each of his words with a swing of his blade.. "DO... NOT.. EVEN.. JOKE .. ABOUT... THAT!!!" Sokka blocked and knowing how fire moved, danced away from the flames.

"If you want me around why the HELL are you always attacking me!!!" Sokka yelled in frustration.

"Oh! Was I attacking you? I thought we were playing." Zuko said with a smirk as he took a step back to admire the slim, strong and tanned body, not even breathing hard before him. "As to what happened earlier, Sokka you are my sacrifice."

Sokka looked at the Fire Lord in confusion, "What does that even mean?"

"It means Sokka, that you are can save me. You know the Fire Spirit is eating away at me, killing me from inside out. Fire requires fuel, and it has been using me as that fuel. To appease the Spirit I need to find my sacrifice, the one who can act as fuel and at the same time calm the spirit burning inside me. When I touched you just now.. that reaction, it means... your body, your soul can appease the Spirit, for all time. I need you Sokka, I am dying, without my sacrifice, I have less then a handful of years to live." Zuko said sheathing his swords, and looking Sokka in the eyes.

Sokka felt his throat dry out, he took a deep gulp of air. "B..but... if you die what happens to the fire nation?"

"I will find a successor, but I can almost guarantee that there will be civil war. I need you Sokka, I need you to come back with me and be my sacrifice. Not just for me, but for the fire Nation" Zuko said as he reached out to touch Sokka's face. Sokka dodged not wanting to be burned again. Zuko scowled in displeasure.

"So this sacrifice thing involves some sort of ceremony?" Sokka asked, his brain spinning.

"Yes, You are to be the Dragon's Prey, the ceremony that confirms the role is ancient, but there are some books with instructions on how best to conduct the ceremony. We have a copy here, you can read it on the journey to the Capital. I know I am asking a lot from you Sokka, but I swear the rewards for this will be beyond what you imagine, I need you." Zuko's voice was earnest. 'I know you think its strange and unnatural, but it wont be as bad as you think."

Sokka stared at his in amazement, then his eyes got hooded, and his dropped his head, as he sheathed his sword. "Too many people have sacrificed too much for the peace we have now. We cant afford the fire nation to go up in flames. Heh! That's a good one." Sokka said absently with a small sad smile. "You are right, it is not too great a price to pay, for peace. Alright Zuko you have yourself one sacrifice." Sokka said looking up with a tired smile.

Zuko's smile was triumphant as he reached for the warrior again. "Hold it." Sokka said gracefully side stepping Zuko once again. "I have one major demand, YOU don't touch me until we get back to the Capital. I will be your sacrifice not your proverbial punching bag! No burning, no electrocuting and no poking of any sort from you until we get back to the Capital." Zuko's eyes seemed to blaze, anger on his face, he was more then ready to deny the demand, when Sokka's his shoulder's slumped looked away and said softly. "Its just a two week journey to the Capital. Please Zuko, just give me that much. You have your Prey Zuko, I'll do what ever you need me to do once we get to the Capital. I swear."

Zuko clenched his fists, he would wait. "Fine, I will not touch you until we get to the capital, hell you can avoid me as much as you desire, UNTIL we get to the capital. Men! Get your things together, we are leaving immediately, I will not have any delays. Captain Savin, you will be in change of seeing to Sokka's needs." Zuko said shortly, his fingers itched to touch, waiting was not going to be easy.

So Sokka found himself traveling with the guards, he was glad to have Goosey with him. The first night when they made camp, Captain Savin (who had collected him) handed him a stack of books. Most were on history in general, one was on the ritual. Sokka's hands shook as he peeked at the first page. It was an illustration, and Sokka slammed the book shut, his breathing labored. Cold sweat running down his back. Dammit, there was such a thing as too much information, too fast, he put the book aside. Instead he randomly choose one of the other books to read.

The next week was for Sokka a small holiday, he forced himself to relax and enjoy himself, he had people to make camp for him, and cook for him. Though they traveled hard Sokka appreciated the simple pleasures. Zuko, as promised kept his distance, Sokka hardly saw him, but sometimes shivers went down his spine and he would turn to see Zuko staring at him with hungry, burning eyes. Comfortable feeling... it was not.

Five days before they were to reach the Capitol, they made camp beside a lake, that was surrounded by forests. It was a beautiful place, and for the sake of the mounts they actually made camp early, giving everyone a chance to relax. Zuko disappeared into his tent almost immediately, allowing Sokka and the guards some space to relax. There was some chat around the fire, when one of the guards challenged Sokka to a game of Pai Sho. Sokka beat him and three more guards in short order. Sake flowed and the group loosened up and were a little rowdy. The Guards dragged Captain Savin their best player to challenge the Warrior, this game was brilliant. Everyone watching was amazed at the strategies employed. After a tough match Sokka finally beat the Captain, and everyone began cheering.

More then a little drunk the guards, cheered and piled on the nation-less Warrior, giving him noogies and good naturedly they all began wrestling.

The blast of fire blew all of them off their feet. Everyone rolled and were on their feet ready to face their enemy. And what they saw made even the bravest of the guards shake in fear. It was a sight that they rarely, saw. Zuko stood his eyes blazing, and around him was the manifestation of the dragon, both burned hot. The fire Lord was not angry, he was enraged!

"Get AWAY from HIM!! DO NOT TOUCH HIM! YOU DARE! YOU DARE TOUCH WHAT IS MINE!!!" Zuko roared, his voice overlaid with a deeper roaring voice of the Dragon. The manifestation seemed to breathe fire, the Dragon emerging from the fire Lord was magnificent, mainly red, its crest was pure gold, with black jet markings on its body. The Dragon was enraged! Zuko began to stalk towards the men his fury consuming him.

Suddenly Sokka jumped between the Lord and his men, hands outstretched, the warrior made a small barrier between the Dragon and those it stalked. "ZUKO Stop it!! I am your Prey, not them! I am your SACRIFICE! If you are so far gone you cannot control the spirit, forget the ceremony, do it now. Just don't do something you will regret!' Sokka shouted.

Zuko stared at Sokka, and seemed to battle with himself. "No.. no.. I gave my word, I will wait." Slowly the Dragon receded into the Fire Lord, and Zuko turned and stalked back to his tent. He needed to be alone to get control of himself. The silence that met the departure of the Fire Lord lasted a long time. The men were not sure what to say, and Sokka just stared at the space Zuko was standing in.

Finally he forced himself to smile and turned to the men. "So that was the Dragon, huh?" He wanted to stop talking, but suddenly he could not hold back the words any longer. Inane babble was a way to sooth his raw nerves. He literally could not stop the next few words out of his mouth. "So are they bets going on what part of me the Dragon is gonna eat first. Savin does the Dragon play with his prey, like cats do? You know I hate cats, dogs make clean kills, but cats – they make their prey suffer before killing them. Did you see the size of the Dragon, it is probably gonna snap me in half with one bite, maybe it will just eat my head first. That will be good – much less painful. So what kindda Dragon is that a cat or a dog. Hey don't be shy tell me? I already agreed to be the sacrifice, I'm a warrior, warrior's always die in the name of peace. Of course I never expected to be calmly riding to a place where I'll be eaten by a Dragon, but it will be worth it right. I always thought I'd die in a fight, Dragon fodder... not many people can boast of being that.. Oh Spirits!" Sokka finally stopped and stared at his shaking hands. He suddenly could not be there, he waved weakly and forced himself to walk and not run to his tent.

Sokka's entire body shook, he went to the far corner of his bed. Sitting down he curled up and pulled the blanket around himself. He hugged his knees tight, and rocked himself. His sister's destiny was to be the greatest water bender of the age, his was to die to maintain peace, to save a friend, and entire nation. He would do this, he had to do this! Seeing the dragon, made it all real, he had less then a week to live, then he would be eaten... and he was afraid, so very afraid. He curled up tighter and cursed himself for a coward, he had to control his breathing, he needed to sleep and then maybe in the morning he could go back to pretending that he was not alone, abandoned and afraid.

Outside the guards looked at each other in confusion.

--tbc--

Yes Im evil. :) and I love it. Review and tell me how evil I am and what you think of the plot or else... muahaahahahah


	5. The meaning of “The Sacrifice

Thank you all the wonderful people who reviewed! This chapter is for you!! Once again wanna thank Reigning Fyre, for writing Mist and allow the use of the concept.. you're the best - and you need to write more Sokka and Zuko stuff. :)

**Chapter 5 : The meaning of "The Sacrifice"**

Captain Savin rather tentatively walked into the Fire Lord's tent. Zuko had calmed down a great deal and sat drinking tea. "Im not in the mood for company Savin," Zuko said without turning.

"That may be my Lord, but I do believe that I have information about your sacrifice that is crucial." Savin replied softly. Immediately he had Zuko's full and undivided attention.

"My Lord it seems that Sokka believes you are going to eat him." Savin said.

Zuko flushed a little, that had played a major part of the innumerable fantasies that had plagued his thoughts since he had found his Prey, "Well... among other things. He must find it difficult to think of himself with a male. Don't worry Savin, it will be my pleasure to teach him." Zuko said with a lustful twist of his lips.

Savin went red, "Errr.. my Lord, no! That is not what I meant. Sokka believes he is to be sacrificed literally. He believes he goes to the capital to his death. To help ensure peace in the Fire Nation Sokka believes that your Dragon will eat him alive. And he is willing to allow it, he is willing to let you kill him."

Zuko's jaw dropped, as he stared at his Captain in surprise. Without another word Zuko shot out of his seat, and went to see a certain ex-water nation warrior. Savin smiled in satisfaction, the young warrior did not deserve to think that he was only valued because he was, how had he put it "Dragon Fodder."

Zuko stormed into Sokka's tent, he froze when he saw the warrior sitting curled up in the far corner of the bed. Sokka's head jerked up when he saw Zuko, and Zuko saw the effort Sokka took, as he straightened up and the smiling mask was slammed on.

Zuko expelled an exasperated breathe. Really sometimes the Sokka was so dense. The Fire Lord walked to the books and removed the book on the ceremony, he waved it at Sokka. "Did you even read this!" he demanded.

"I.. I.. saw the first illustration, and I couldn't go on. Look Zuko, don't worry about it, I'll go through the book the night before the ceremony, I swear. I wont embarrass you or let you down. I.. I am just trying to enjoy this last week okay. Then I'll do what is needed, At least your sacrifice will be a warrior and not some scared village girl." Sokka said as he stood and walked to a small table to pour himself some tea. Zuko was going to say something, but Sokka suddenly turn to him again.

"Look Zuko, I am glad you are here, there is something I need to ask you, a small favor, that will probably be a benefit to the fire nation." Sokka said seriously.

Zuko tilted his head, "Ask!"

Sokka took a deep breathe, "Look exiled or not, I think maybe Katara and Aang will be mad at you if they discover what is going to happen. If they think you killed me, it may damage your relationship with them. So I think that it is best that you let it be known that Adventure Fire is your sacrifice. You need to tell all your men to only refer to me as Fire. Anyway after I'm gone, I don't want Katara to needlessly search for me, she has too much responsibilities to waste her time on that. So here is the personal part of the favor," Sokka's smile was weak as he looked at the Fire Lord, "Can you get some of your trusted men, to take what some of my clothes and the Space Sword, and whatever remains there may be of me, at throw them down a canyon somewhere? Preferably a canyon where monsters are known to dwell. To totally avoid suspicion, you have to wait at least a few months, before maybe pointing Katara or Aang in the direction of the Canyon. Presto, they will 'find' the remains, think some random monster got me and I'll probably get a rather sweet burial." Sokka's smile got more confident as he laid out his 'plan'.

Zuko's eyes narrowed. He forced his voice to sound normal. "So Sokka you save our Fire Nation by getting eaten, and take no glory from it, you do not get a proper burial for many months, and you are alright with everyone thinking you died an unremarkable death in some canyon some where. You think this is a good plan?"

"Course it is, you get to live, the fire nation stabilizes and the relationship between the 4 nations is maintained, with the loss of one insignificant non-bender. I'm just a simple meat and sarcasm guy, as normal as they get. Not many people will even notice I'm gone and not more then a handful of people are going to miss me. The death of some nation-less guy is hardly a big deal, your Dragon was pretty smart there. We follow my plan and it will really be a win-win situation for the 4 nations" Sokka said with a cheeky grin and a shrug.

Zuko's fist smashed into the table, turning it into dust. "Damn it Sokka, if not for the fact that you would be hurt by it, I would go to the Southern Water Tribe, and turn that bloody place to ash!!!! WHAT THE HELL DID THEY DO TO YOU?!!"

Sokka swallowed nervously, "Err.. Zuko relax okay! What every do you mean?'

Zuko walked towards Sokka, forcing him to back up and sit in a chair, as the Fire Lord raged above him. "When the hell have you ever been insignificant? Huh? You are the plan guy, YOU got the Avatar past the most elite forces in the World. YOU with a freaking BOOMERANG took out one of the most feared assassins in the world! YOU broke through the defenses of the Legendary Boiling ROCK! You fucking took down a fire Nation fleet almost single handedly, WHEN the fire nation was at its strongest. AND YOU crafted all those plans that created the peace you are lauding! How dare you let anyone get away with calling you insignificant?" Zuko glared at the Warrior who sat below him, Sokka's mouth doing a good imitation of a fish.

Zuko having been exiled himself understood the loneliness, of being abandoned and rejected better then any other could. Only Zuko had always had his Uncle with him, Sokka in exile had, had no one. He reached out, and controlling the fire inside him, touched Sokka carefully on the jaw. Immediately heat drained from him into the warrior, but in a gentle wave. Zuko stroked Sokka's jaw, feeling the muscles beneath his fingers slowly being to relax as the warmth invaded them.

"Sokka! Only a bunch of koalamutton heads would choose to have a bender over you on their team! Benders are a dime a dozen, but there is only one Sokka!" Zuko said with a possessive smile. "I suppose I should thank the Southern Tribe for being so stupid, it is thanks to them after all, you now belong to me." Sokka looked at Zuko with uncomprehending eyes. "The Dragon's Prey is not eaten by the Dragon, Sokka, ..well.. not in the way you are thinking... the sacrifice is not killed. To the Fire nation, your life is considered as important as mine, for if you are lost- so am I. You are called a sacrifice because once the Fire Spirit identifies its prey, there is no real choice on the prey's part. What you may could be without me, any other destiny you may have had, has to be surrendered, as the prey's being, life, soul and future are claimed totally and bound to me. I have said it before, you are mine, now Sokka, and not even death will be allowed to take you from me." Zuko's hot breath washed across Sokka's face, the whole thing was making the water nation warrior very, very uncomfortable.

"So, what? I'm to be like your bodyguard, or advisor or something?" Sokka asked innocently.

Zuko's laugh sent shivers down Sokka's spine. Zuko wanted to watch Sokka's face as the truth of his role sank in. He stepped back and handed Sokka the book. "Here, the true pictures you need to see are on the back, have a look."

Sokka frowned at the Fire Lord, but he took the book and looked in the back. The illustration he had seen that had convinced him he was to be eaten, was a drawing of a female who had a Dragon around her, the way a batpython curled around its prey. Its jaws were wide open and it had seemed to him that the Dragon was going to burn the girl to a crisp and snap her in two. The later illustrations showed not the Dragon, but the host of the fire spirit with the same girl, only this time there were involved in activities that made Sokka go redder and redder. Everything was tastefully drawn, but the explicit content was not something he was used to. He could not help but notice the major change in how the sacrifice was drawn. In the first illustration the girl looked innocent and scared, the last illustration in the book was an exact copy of the first, except the girl this time seemed to be much more powerful, and she seemed to have a sense of sensuality and sexuality about her that fairly oozed out of the page. The position was the same, but from her shimmering aura no one would believe she was going to be eaten.

Sokka dropped the book as if it had burned him. His face went pale, then green, then pale again, and finally flushed red as the implications finally sake in. He jumped up, "What the HELL is that Zuko, if this is some kind of joke, its really not funny!"

Zuko had thoroughly enjoyed the play of emotions on Sokka's face. He smirked, "No joke Sokka, now you see what it means to be the Dragon's Prey?"

"Hell no, you are mistaken, look we both are into females. I don't know about you, but I have never been attached to males. Your dragon is wrong Zuko, Maybe what it means is that I will find your mate for you." Sokka said his mind going into over drive.

"Sokka, Sokka, Sokka, the Dragon is not mistaken, even that small touch on your jaw, drained the excess fire from me into you, and whether you realise it or not your body responded to the touch. It does not matter who or what you were attracted to in the past. When our souls touched, the first exchange of fire and electricity we did has already begun changing you. Changing both of us. Already your body naturally absorbs my fire, cools me, all that is required is for you to undergo the rest of the ceremony, the training period, that will teach you how to turn the energy you absorb from me into fuel for my fires." Zuko could not help but lick his lips while he said this, his imagination was once again running riot.

"Th..th..the ceremony is a training period?" Sokka was unnerved by the look in the Fire Lords eyes. "I am not a bender, how the hell can I produce a fuel for your fire." Sokka asked nervously. "You are mistaken Zuko!"

"No Sokka I am not, if not for the rather foolish promise I made you, I will demonstrate it to you now. But it will have to wait till we get to the Capital." Zuko took a breathe and forced himself to walk to the tent's entry. His smile was mischievous, "As for the fuel Sokka, trust me you are more then capable of producing it. Your passion, your desire, your sensuality, you will burn with it Sokka and that will be the fuel to my Fire." Zokka winked as he ducked out of the tent, he walked away and counted to ten.

On cue a very loud "WWWWHHHHHHAAAAAATTTTT!!!" emerged from the tent. Zuko chuckled, it was so good having Sokka beside him.

Sokka was going crazy in his tent. This was a mistake – it had to be! He had to get away put some distance between them. The Zuko would find his true sacrifice. Sokka quickly formulated a very hasty ill-thought plan.

--tbc--

... lol.. what do you think? Please review.


	6. Successful Hunt

Many, many thanks to the wonderful people who reviewed.

Cj1717, cutirpie : Thanks, and I will keep updating as long as people show they are interested by reviewing.

DreaminGemini : Believe me Zuko wanted a kiss too, but he had promised, and Zuko is doing his best to keep his word. Kindda... sortta.. well you'll see.

Blue Tiger : You soooo rock, you are really encouraging. Thanks so much for detailed reviews they help a lot.

ArrayePL : Thank you and glad you enjoyed it, unless struck by a very very strong muse, I kindda update based on what gets reviewed. So more reviews gets faster updates (hint, hint! :) )

Anyway thanks all readers. Please read review and enjoy!

Chapter 6 : Successful Hunt

Sokka's brain worked fanatically, he could NOT allow this to happen. He grabbed his meagre belonging and as soon as the camp got quiet, slipped out the back of the tent. Sokka moved with the skill of an expert hunter, he ghosted by the soldiers without them missing a thing. He made it to the trees, and without a sound, disappeared into the forest. He had seen a map of the general terrain. He needed to head away from the capital, and from Zuko. The were two possible routes to get to ports from where he could leave the Fire Nation. Any sane person would head South East, through the forest and reach the port in maybe 5 days. Or an insane person could head directly South, through canyons, gullies and rock trenches to reach a port in 3 days, assuming you reach at all.

Sokka knowing that he did not have speed on his side – choose to go South. It was dangerous, he realized that, but then so what else was new. He laid a false trail South East, before disappearing South.

The Warrior found a deer trail and ran, pacing himself. He could run at this pace for days on end if he had to, and he made good time through the forest. He ran for a good 3 hours, it would probably have been about 4 am, when he reached the first steep canyon. In spite of the lack of light, Sokka began climbing down. Half way down the rocks, crumbled beneath his hands, Sokka began to fall. He grabbed the space sword and drove it into the sheer rock as he fell, his arms screamed from the stress. But it served its purpose and slowed the fall. Still the sword came lose, and he fell the last 10 meters or so, instinctively twisting his body to avoid major damage.

Sokka saw pretty sparkly stars for a moments, then shaking his head, he took stock. His palms were raw from grasping the sword, his arms ached and his once broken leg, hurt like crazy. There was a sticky substance on his shoulder, and Sokka realized that the worst damage was made when he landed. A rock about half the size of his fist was embedded into his left shoulder. Gritting his teeth, Sokka used the Space Sword and pried the rock out. He took some of the linen he had in is pack and wrapped the wound, all the while cursing Zuko for obviously misunderstanding the situation. He was NOT attracted to Zuko in that way, ...not even to himself did he dare admit, that the reason he had panicked and run... was because his jaw still tingled where Zuko had touched it. Was because, the memory of Zuko's warm breath on his face still caused unfamiliar emotions to rise in his belly.

NO... NO!! He was not changed. He was exactly the same, he told himself. He would not let Zuko be deluded into thinking he was special, he would find Zuko's true sacrifice for him. Sokka refused to allow himself to even think that Zuko may NOT be mistaken. It had taken him a long time to accept his place in the world; a pheasant, a warrior, a non-bender, a pawn, someone who was sometimes useful, but not important in the big scheme of things, excess to requirements. He had made his peace with that and he could not allow himself to even hope for more, that way led to more pain. Sokka was really, really tired of pain.

A bit slower then before he forced himself to run. His body hurt, but this was a good hurt, physical pain helped distract from his raw emotions. Dawn was breaking and they would probably have discovered that Sokka was gone, he would have bought himself about a day at most with his false trail, so he could not stop, the warrior forced himself to move on. Focusing on moving his legs and just breathing Sokka put himself into a trance-like state, thinking about nothing except running.

Three hours later, the day was beginning to heat, as the morning sun began to beat down on the warrior. He was running through a canyon when suddenly a draconian shadow crossed the sun, then another, and another. Sokka's hand dropped to his sword. As he drew it he wondered with grim humor if the scenario he had planned for Zuko, was actually going to come true. It was really be a joke of universal proportions if they found his remains in a few days. Sokka could appreciate the grim humor of it. The creatures leapt down into the canyon, Sokka took a defensive stance as he realized he was surrounded.

Before he could do anything, one of the creatures leapt at him and knocked him down. Instead of teeth, a rather smelly tongue was licking his face. It took him a few seconds to process. "Goosey!!! What the hell!! Get OFF!!"

He pushed the mongoose dragon off, the first thing he saw when he sat up was a pair of golden eyes staring at him intensely. The Fire Lord looked angry and amused at the same time.

Sokka blurted out the first thing that came to his head. "How the HELL did you find me so fast? I did not leave a trail!!!"

The other soldiers sat on their mounts pretending hard not to be there. Zuko answered. "Sokka, if you seriously don't want to be found, don't leave loyal mongoose dragons behind. We were going to follow your false trail, it was brilliant by the way, but Goosey headed straight south. I decided to follow him."

Sokka's jaw dropped as he stared at the Mongoose dragon which was looking at him with doe eyes. "Traitor!" Sokka grumbled.

"Don't be mad at Goosey, Sokka." Zuko said dismounting, his guards following suit. "Goosey just missed you and so did I. Why did you run from me Sokka? I am a monster Sokka that you had to run away from me?"

Zuko asked the question in a forlorn and a strangely hurt voice, and Sokka squirmed a little, wondering why the hell did he fell so guilty all of a sudden. "I..I.. wasn't running away from you Zuko, I'm just trying to stop you from making a mistake. I'll help you find your real sacrifice Zuko, you misunderstood."

"So you are okay with being the sacrifice when you are to be eaten, but when you are to be loved, I am suddenly mistaken?" Zuko asked his eyes narrowing again.

"Eerrr.. essentially, yes!" Sokka said, without warning he flung dirt into the fire Lord's eyes and leaped up on Goosey's back and turning leaped over the guards behind him, his sole aim as far away from Zuko as possible. The guards scrambled back on the mounts and were in pursuit. Clearing his eyes, a feral smile curved on Zuko's lips as he mounted up as well. Dragons were hunters after all.

Now that he knew Sokka was safe and alive, he could enjoy the rest of the hunt. Blood thrummed in Zuko's veins, he had not felt this alive in a long time. Sokka was indeed a worthy prey!

On Goosey, Sokka fled. He looked for narrow passes, he could not allow them to surround him again. Dodging and running, Sokka finally saw a wide ravine, there was a bridge across it. If he could get across first and cut the bridge then he had a good chance of escaping. The waters below the ravine, should cushion the any of the soldiers if they fell. The soldiers were hot on his trail. Seeing the warriors plan one of the soldiers released a bolo, tangling Goosey's feet, Goosey stumbled and fell. Sokka back flipped off Goosey and in one move had his sword at ready.

"Goosey, get to the other side, I'll hold them off." Sokka ordered.

"Look Warrior, we do not want to hurt you, but you are coming back with us. There are too many of us, you don't have a hope of escaping." One of the soldiers that Sokka had been playing Pai Sho with said almost pleadingly. Sokka's only response was to lift his sword, he had no idea where Zuko and Savin were, he was just grateful they were not the ones he was fighting.

Two elite soldiers rushed at Sokka, swords drawn, hoping to overwhelm the young warrior quickly. Sokka easily side stepped them both, hitting one on the back of the head with his sword hilt, as he twisted and kicked the other in the side. The one he kicked ended up tethering at the side of the bridge, Sokka grabbed the other dazed soldier her had hit by the collar and slammed him into the other soldier. Both soldiers ended up hanging on to the edge of the bridge.

Zuko and Savin sat on their mounts watching the battle. Zuko had been infuriated when he found out Sokka had gone. When he realized that Sokka had run on foot, alone, the fury had given was to a coiling fear. A fear that Zuko had never come close to experiencing, what if he lost Sokka? Having only just found the warrior, the thought sent chills down his spine. His men had underestimated Sokka, they had been careless and allowed his Prey to escape, the only reason they still had their skins was because Zuko had not wanted to waste time flaying them. Now he was enjoying himself watching the fight. Sokka had always been an innovative, entertaining and deadly fighter. He was going to let Sokka teach his men a lesson in humility and make sure that his men were never foolish enough to underestimate the Warrior again.

The space sword, cleaved through the weapons of the soldiers. Sokka totally exploited the confining space on the bridge. His movements looked erratic and uncontrolled to the soldiers, but from their vantage point both Savin and Zuko could see the thought that went into each move. Sokka was not thinking one step ahead, he was anticipating his opponents 4, maybe 5 steps ahead. He used the soldiers attacks against each other, neutralized force by flowing with the energy, avoiding rather then confronting the flames head on. One by one, the soldiers fell, either knocked out, or they ended up clinging to the side of the bridge. Blood mostly from the soldiers slicked the bridge, and weighed on the air.

Zuko and Savin were both getting ready to enter the fray themselves, when they suddenly noticed the waters below the bridge churn, and erupt. Drawn by the blood, the Water Eel Snake now sought its prey. Immediately the warriors turned to the real threat, releasing bursts of fire at it. Sokka and the other soldiers still standing began grabbing unconscious soldiers yanking them to safety. The Eel Snake ignoring the fire balls sent in its direction, lunged at one of the dangling soldiers. Without thinking Sokka, grabbed the hilt of his sword with both hands, and leapt at the Eel Snake. With all his momentum and strength he pierced the sword through the eye of the creature. The creature shrieked! It shook its head violently and Sokka still holding the sword was sent flying up in the air.

There was an enraged cry from below, blue flashed intensely as bolts of lighting was poured into the Eel snake. His fists flaming, Zuko propelled himself into the air, and caught the falling body of his prey. The momentum carried them close to opposing cliff's edge. Sokka seeing they were falling short once again used the space sword as a brake, giving Zuko the opportunity to get his legs on the rock face, and propel them upwards. Zuko had his arms around Sokka's waist, propelled their movement. Sokka his back plastered to Zuko, used the sword to cut through rocks, falling debris and flaming parts of the Eel Snake. The two finally ended up rolling and panting on the other side of the cliff.

Savin seeing to the safety of his men, had a box seat view of the whole maneuver, and he could only gasp in awe at how well the two had worked together to save their lives. Without planning, the two moved as a singular unit, angling their bodies almost instinctively to give the other space and trusting the other to play their part. Savin had heard of the battle on Boiling Rock, where witnesses had reported Zuko and a water warrior had fought as one, holding off successfully against Azula. Savin because he knew Zuko's style, and knew that Zuko mainly fought alone, had believed the claims to be an exaggeration. As he watched the two now, he realized that it was no exaggeration, alone each were capable and deadly, together, they seemed unstoppable. He was finally beginning to have an inclining as to why the seeming unassuming warrior had been chosen as the Dragon's prey.

Savin and his men reached the two who were puffing and panting as they lay on the ground. Adrenaline finally leaving his system, Sokka's arm went limp as the wound on his shoulder opened under all the strain. He tried to ignore it and sit up, but pain shot up his leg, the knee in his weak leg had somehow been dislocated. He groaned in agony. Immediately Zuko was by his side, "Sokka! What the hell did you do to your self?" Gentle hands turned the warrior and helped him to sit upright. Zuko's eyes narrowed in anger over wound. "You hurt yourself, you fucking hurt yourself! Never do this again Sokka, I will not allow you to put your self in needless danger and hurt yourself unnecessarily. I will not have it!" Zuko growled with all the authority of the Fire Lord behind him.

Sokka panting in pain was a little intimidated, but there was no way he was going to simply role over. "Like hell this was unnecessarily. I'm doing this to stop you from making the worst mistake of your life you stupid jerkbender!:" Sokka replied blue eyes glaring into gold.

Savin was checking Sokka's leg interrupted. "The knee is dislocated My Lord, shall I put it back in? Or should you wait for the healers?" Savin directed his question to Zuko.

"Hey! That is my leg, you ask me! Not his lordiness over there, put it back in now!" Sokka groused.

Zuko shrugged, indicating for Savin to do as Sokka insisted. Zuko propped the Warrior's torso against his chest, and whispered, "You do realize that you are going to get your leg put together without the benefit of pain killers?" He whispered, distracting he warrior from the upcoming event.

Sokka's eyes widened, he was going to respond, when Savin yanked the distracted warrior's leg into place. Sokka saw stars and slumped against Zuko. Over taxed, mentally, emotionally and physically, Sokka slipped into unconsciousness.

Zuko sat on the ground, stroking the sweat soaked hair. He cuddled the unconscious warrior against him, seeing the lines of strain around Sokka's eyes that had never been there earlier. Sokka was strong, but too thin, too light, there were more scars on his body then Zuko remembered. There was a sadness about him that Zuko despised, the warrior had been put through too much unnecessarily.

"What do we do now My Lord? Do you think you can convince him to stay or will he try to escape again?" Savin asked softly.

"Why ask a question when you know the answer. Of course he will try to run, he is as stubborn as they come. Not only that, out here, he'll succeed. I learned a long time ago, that it takes a great deal more resources than we have out here in the wilds to hold a Water Warrior." Zuko stroked Sokka absently as he came to some decisions, he would not allow Sokka to be put in danger again.

"Get the sleeping droughts prepared. The best way to do this is to have Sokka sleeping through the journey, it will give his wounds time to heal and keep him out of trouble. Send messenger hawks to the capital, they are to prepare the training rooms of my Prey to the specifications we discussed. Do not reveal Sokka's name, he is to be know as Fire by all the guards until it is time for the Unveiling and Unification Ceremony. Sokka was right, if the Avatar or his sister find out they will be an unwelcome distraction." Zuko said with steel in his voice, nothing would disrupt the training.

"I swore not to touch you before we reached the Capital, and you swore that you will do all that I needed once we got there." Zuko said to the unconscious man, "Well guess what? When you wake up My Warrior, we will be in the capital, then I will show you who has really misunderstood." Zuko's lips ached to touch, but he had promised, and he gathered his flagging control, wrapped Sokka in his robe and reluctantly handed the unconscious warrior to Savin. The Dragon Sporot would only allow the older, securely married Captain to touch his Prey. Savin would act as Sokka's guardian and healer until the unconscious Sokka was safely in the Training Rooms.

Savin hid his smile at his Lord's continued attempt to keep his word, that contrasted sharply with the warning look in his eyes. This was going to be interesting, Savin carrying Sokka mounted up, and they moved out.

Sokka would always remember the next few days as a dream. He was exhausted and tired, he hardly had the energy to clean himself and eat the soups Savin poured down his throat. It was as if he was drinking cactus juice again. The world was hazy and sleepy, and reality did not really touch him.

**

Sokka awakened. His mind was finally sharp and clear, he cursed under his breathe. Damn Zuko, Double damn that Savin, his brain was clear enough to realize that he had been drugged, for how long he was not sure. And where the hell was he. His body ached a little but he had pretty much recovered. Sokka sat up and took stock of his surroundings. Sweet inviting fragrance filled the air. The bed was huge, 5 over sized grown men could have slept comfortably in it. The bed sheets were strange, it felt weird on his skin, yet comfortable. Many different textures and cloths had been woven together to make the bed sheet and blanket. So intricate were the patterns, he knew they were different cloths but could not make out how different. He figured they must have used at lead 20 different kinds of textures to make one bed sheet. Strange.

He got out of bed and stood up, he was wearing soft cotton drawstring pants and and equally soft tunic. The material was of a quality that Sokka knew was so expensive, that if he combined all the costs of the clothes he had ever worn in his life, he still would not be able to afford a handkerchief of this material. It rippled almost alive against his skin.

Sokka glanced around the room. The bed dominated the room of course, but on one side was a large full length mirror, with a solid looking dresser beside it. The floor was fully covered in a strange carpet. Sokka took a few steps and realized why the carpet was strange. It was made in the similar mismatch of textures that the bed sheets were made of. The feel of different textures on his bare feet, were strange, ticklish even. He searched for slippers or shoes but found none. There were a deck of cupboards to one side. To Sokka's irritation 2 of them were locked shut, the third had more clothes inside, clothes that seemed to be his size. The only other furniture in the room, was a small low eating table with two cushions around it for seating.

There was one big door in the room, Sokka was unsurprised to find it locked. There seemed to be a small enclave covered in cloth that led to a different room. In the short passage Gauzy cloth, strings of beads, and vines from potted plants, hung from the ceiling, caressing Sokka as he walked past them to the second room. This room had the same strange carpeting as the other over. It was dominated by a fireplace with a flume too small for Aang let alone Sokka to climb through. Before the fireplaces, were soft animal skin rugs, and pillows were scattered in from of the fire place. On the far end of the room was an impressive collection of books. A huge desk and two comfortable chairs was placed before the books, and Sokka could see painting supplies stacked carefully on one of the shelves.

Another small passage way full of hanging stuff, led to what looked like an indoor garden. There was a grassy field, that could easily be used as a practice area. Beyond that was a prefect garden. A small koi pond was surrounded by weeping willows. Sokka's eyes swept the outdoor garden, the walls were at least 30 feet high, they were almost invisible, but Sokka could make out the thin bars that covered the open roof area. The bank of room were comfortable and strangely compelling, but Sokka realized without a doubt they were also a prison.

New scents caught his nose, and Sokka hurried back into the bed room area. His stomach began to growl, so he was a prisoner no point being a starving prisoner. 3 women had pulled in a huge cart of food into the room, and were efficiently arranging the food on the table. They were dressed in hues of red, in clothing similar to what Ty Lee used to wear. Only the cloth was sheer and sensual. The women moved gracefully, they bowed low to him, but did not speak to him. In fact they never made eye contact. They quickly moved around the room cleaning it up. Then they bowed to him a second time and opened the huge doors. Sokka tensed to make a break for it, until he saw the door led to an empty corridor of strak white, and then another huge doors. The second doors were patterned with holes, and Sokka could see the impassive masked guards on the other side of the doors. The girls turned to him, and knelt head to floor waiting. Sokka cursed as he got the idea, the guards would not open the door with him in the corridor, and the girls would have to kneel like that waiting for him to leave. Blast that Zuko! Sokka backed into the room, and immediately a hidden mechanism slammed the door of his prison shut, locking it at the same time.

Sokka's fists slammed against the closed door in frustration. What the hell was going on.

There seemed only one thing he could do, eat. The meal was again a little strange but delicious, there were fire figs and raw crystal oysters for starters. Roaster Sparrow Swan for the main course, and an assortment of chocolates for desert. The food slid down well, and Sokka burped in satisfaction. Since there was not much he could do until the Jerkbender gave him some idea of what was going on, Sokka got back into the bed and curled up. Feeling full and warm, Sokka fell asleep, perhaps it was the residue of the drugs in his blood, perhaps it was that his body needed the rest to recover, but Sokka missed the doors opening again and the women quickly clearing the room, leaving a platter of fruit and drinks behind. Sokka missed the Fire Lord walk in after them, and perhaps it is best that he missed the satisfied and smug smile on the Lord's face as his eyes caressed the sleeping form on his bed.

The doors closed behind the women, and Zuko silently shed his robes. Clad only in pants, he sat on the bed. The hunt was over, the prey was his. It was now time to claim what already belonged to him. Zuko's smile grew lustful, it was finally time for the Sokka's training to begin.

---tbc---

lol... long chappie.. and yes I am still evil.

So can you guess what the rooms are about? Seriously next Chappie is not for those underaged. Oh and if there are anything you would like to see please feel free to request, no promises – but I will try if I can.


	7. The Capitualation

Hi all, I know it seems that I kept you waiting but due to my uummm hmm absolute lack of spelling skills the wonderful '**brukleflesche' **has agreed to Beta and edit for me. Yeah!! Thanks so much. It does slow the posting a little, but hopefully you have a more easier time reading.

Bluetiger : You are really the BEST! I loved the fight against Azula on the Gondola, it was so amazingly coordinated, and that was the first time they fought together. Something HAD to be there. :) Cant wait to see what you like best in this chappie.

Takaouto : Thanks very much, but please do say which was your fav and Got Beta now!

dreaminGemini : Blindfolds, hmmmm.... for future.. definitely. You are right about first times.. so as requested/

HannahWHAAA? : One of two specific request :3 okay .. you asked for it!!!

GoldLove : On Mpreg. Let me be clear, in this story there will be absolutely NO Mpreg. If you've read my Inuyasha stuff, I do that there – cause well they are demons and anything is possible, both Zuko and Sokka are human, so to me its taking it to unrealistic realms. And you read my mind, remember The FireLord has concubines. ;)

Infinity's Daughter : Well less mistakes now. :) enjoy

Shuuichi Minamino : On his dad, unfortunately its politics. I actually think that maybe Hakodo thought that South Pole was too small for Sokka, and that leaving was best for him, but could not find the words to say that. If not for that Sokka would not have left, and the dragon would have died preyless.

leewrites :Hmm.. some description here but not full, couldn't fit it in, will have one next chappie

Craz-ee, cj1717 , ArrayePL , keshia-515 : Thanks for your support and thanks for being patient

Okay READ, REVIEW and ENJOY!

Chapter 7 : The Capitulation

Sokka was dreaming.

He was floating in an airy state. He was warm; the warmth wrapped around him, cocooned him. It was so comfortable, so wonderful. He had been cold for so damn long now. He luxuriated in the warmth. Slowly he opened his eyes, and he realized he was not a human; he was a Wolf-Hawk. He had the body of a pure silver wolf, with bright blue markings, and from his shoulder blades a pair of golden, feathered wings rose out. He turned his head and realized he was lying on the curled body of a great red and black dragon.

His blue eyes met golden ones. He should have been scared…but he wasn't. He needed to remember something, but he couldn't. All he knew was that he was a Great Wolf-Hawk, and that the Red Dragon was important to him. His wings unfurled and he rose into the air. Immediately he felt colder. He flew and turned to look back. The Dragon, which had been waiting for the look, immediately rose and flew next to him.

The Wolf-Hawk barked once and raced across the sky. The Dragon kept pace as side by side they cleaved the clouds—together.

**

Heat danced across his back. Sokka jerked to consciousness, his body arching as wet flames traced up his spine. "Aaaahhh! What the hell!!! Get offa me!"

Zuko was sitting on Sokka's butt, pinning the warrior to the bed. His long lick up Sokka's spine had finally awoken the sleeping warrior. He nuzzled Sokka's neck, breathing in the scent of Sokka's shoulder-length hair.

"Nope, I don't think so. I'm rather comfortable right where I am. Guess what, Sokka. Where are we?" Zuko whispered into Sokka's ear. Sokka, who had been struggling, suddenly froze. Zuko continued, "We are in the capital, Sokka. What was it you promised? Oh, yes! That you would do whatever I needed you to do. I kept my word, Sokka; tell me, are you going to keep yours?"

"Zuko, please, you are making a mistake," Sokka choked out, but he stopped struggling.

"No mistake, Sokka, even now your body is absorbing my personal flame. You, Sokka, not some mythical female, are my prey." Zuko whispered the words against Sokka's ear and watched with satisfaction as the warrior shuddered. "I'll tell you what, Sokka, there is a way you can convince me you are not my prey, that I am mistaken. Will you take up the challenge?" Zuko asked with a playful edge in his voice.

Sokka hesitated. Zuko was up to something, he knew it, but he was stuck due to his own words. He had to show Zuko he was wrong. "Okay, fine, I'll prove it. What's the challenge?"

"You have to lie there and let me do as I wish. If your body does not respond, if you can still coolly reject me at the height of it, then your body will be rejecting my heat, my flame, and you will not be my prey," Zuko said as he ran his fingers up and down Sokka's neck.

"I just have to lie here? And then reject you?" Sokka asked.

"Yes, that is all," Zuko replied.

"Okay, fine, do your worst," Sokka said foolishly. Zuko chuckled. He intended to. Sokka would really regret his promise.

Zuko looked at the prone body before him. Where to start… He licked his lips. Without warning he buried his lips in Sokka's hair and found the sensitive base of his neck, where he nibbled and kissed. Slowly he began to work his way down, lapping and nipping, making the warrior shudder. Sokka tried to keep silent as he felt Zuko's tongue explore his back. His muscles tensed as Zuko delicately explored his shoulder blades. He bit back a moan as heat traveled into his tense muscles, relaxing them against his will. The weight of the Fire Lord, the heat, the warmth that seemed to seep into his pores, into his soul, was confusing. He wanted Zuko to stop; he wanted more. He didn't know what he wanted.

"You are so beautiful, Sokka, your skin is smooth and the muscles beneath it strong and corded, beautifully defined." Zuko allowed his fingers to trail lightly across the tanned flesh. "With a little coaxing you respond so wonderfully. I can feel the fire beneath your skin. It is rising, Sokka. Are you getting hot, Sokka? Can you feel the passion, the scorching need gathering inside you?"

Zuko's words were slamming into Sokka's heart, his mind. Each word seduced as much as the touch, and Sokka was soon moaning. The heat rose from him, gathered in the base of his belly and spread. Sokka focused on blocking the words, thinking of something else, anything else! He began to think of his least favorite foods, ice-cold stuff from back home, the horrible grass Aang ate. Slowly Sokka pulled himself away from the flames Zuko generated.

Zuko watched in fascination. Sokka had more control over himself than he did. Zuko didn't mind; the challenge would make Sokka's surrender all the sweeter. And Sokka would surrender – no other option was acceptable. Zuko felt the skin under his fingers cool as Sokka took himself away. Zuko grinned evilly as he considered his next step.

He gently moved lower, slowly. Not wanting to disturb Sokka's self-induced trance, he gently parted his buttocks. Staring at the puckered entrance that would soon be his exclusively, Zuko licked his lips. It seemed the Fire Lord was a pervert. Yes, he was, and he did not care. Sokka was HIS and there was nothing about Sokka that would be denied him.

There was no warning. One moment Sokka was thinking of cold alfalfa-cabbage stew and the next, Zuko was INSIDE him. Sokka bucked, but strong hands locked him in place. Zuko's tongue was inside him, wet and hot, so damn hot. Fire roared through Sokka. There was no denying the blazing lava that rolled through his body, devouring all thought. Sokka cried out in shock and pleasure. Zuko's hand snaked around his body and clever fingers wrapped around Sokka's hardened member.

His tongue and teeth grazed and caressed at Sokka's secret bud while his fingers mercilessly played with the hardened cock. His touch was light, airy, bringing blood to the surface but never putting enough pressure to give relief. Pre-cum soaked out of Sokka, and gently Zuko massaged it into the sensitive head. Sokka's moans and pants were music to the Fire Lord's ears.

Sokka began to move his hips, not to buck the Fire Lord off, but to increase the friction, as he was getting desperate for relief. Zuko was having none of that, though; he jerked Sokka's hips higher, denying him access to the bed and opening Sokka further to his manipulations. His tongue pushed in deeper, Sokka was tight, so damn tight, and the heat that Sokka absorbed for him was amazing. Touching the warrior was intoxicating, wonderful, nothing could compare to it. And Sokka was his, Zuko wanted to howl in delight.

Sokka was shaking; the touch on his cock was evil. He was getting harder and harder, flames was pouring out from Zuko, seeping into Sokka, sending him every higher into a votex of passion. Spirits, he wanted, he needed...he needed to release. Nothing had ever felt like this before. He was close, he was so damn close. He moaned in need.

Finally Zuko lifted his head, and Sokka almost wept from the loss.

"Should I stop, Sokka? Do you reject me?" Zuko demanded, his hands still working their magic on the warrior's hard, dripping member.

Beyond thought, Sokka moaned, "No...don't…" He could not think; his body's demands beat at his mind, his heart....

"Don't what, Sokka?" Zuko repeated, he would not allow any misunderstanding. He wanted the words, Sokka's capitulation would be crystal clear to both of them.

"Don't stop! Spirits, Zuko, please don't stop!" Sokka managed to gasp out, trembling, the fiery craving twisted like a living thing inside him that, consuming him. It could not, would not be denied.

That was all he needed to hear. Zuko ruthlessly pulled the warrior up, his lips found Sokka's in a demanding kiss, and Sokka shuddered as he tasted himself and the Fire Lord. Sokka could feel Zuko's hard, straining length still encased in silk at his back, and then Zuko's fingers tightened and there was no more room for thoughts. As Zuko worked Sokka's length, the pressure mounted and exploded. Sokka arched into Zuko's embrace and came like he never had before. Semen sprayed Zuko's hand and the bed.

Their gasping breath was the only sound in the bedroom. Sokka collapsed, boneless, against his tormentor. Zuko licked the cum on his fingers; he could hardly wait to drink it right from the source. But his heart melted as he saw the confused and scared look in Sokka's eyes. Gently he pressed his lips to Sokka's. The kiss was soft, a getting-to-know-you kiss. Slowly Zuko deepened the kiss, and Sokka could not find the strength or will to push him away, it felt too damned good. Saliva connected them for a second when Zuko lifted his head. He pressed a loving kiss to Sokka's forehead.

Zuko lay down on the bed and generated warmth to cloak his wonderful prey in. "Sleep, Sokka," Zuko whispered gently. "It is good enough to continue your training in the morning. For now rest, sleep, my Sokka. You are home now. You have walked a hard and lonely road, but you are home now. Home in my arms, and you will never again be alone."

Sokka's eyes widened at the words. It was too much, but then, lulled by the warmth and his need to escape the situation, he slept.

--tbc-- :)

Hmm... don't want to write more... all warm fuzzy! :3 Please remember to review, what do you think about the err 'training?'


	8. Sokka's Role

A great big thanks to BlueFlesch for editting my chapter - thanks sooo much. ANd remaining mistakes are all me.

Amentje : thanks and yup threesomes and moresomes the possibilities!

xxyaoifangurlxx, Winged Golden Tiger, cj1717, keshia-515, Avatar Renara: Thanks for the support, *grin oh definately it gonna be a hot ride, as you can see I have plans for the ex-water tribesmen, hope you enjoy it

Bluetiger : Hugs! Hugs! Hugs! You are such an amazing reviewer!!! absolutely inspirational and you give good cues tat help mold the story. Sokka is a stubbron rock-melon, but dont worry Zuko is gonna enjoy that too. Oh and there is ore to the dream then meets the original eye

Reigning Fyre : OMG, thanks for reviewing and comming to the conclusion that I am not a crazy person. lol .. though... I have my doubts do you see how many WIPs I have?

Shuuichi Minamino : Ahhh thanks. That is what I am shooting for, Sweet and HOT

Purple Mist : Abolutely - totally agree. Sokka is the most complex compelling and relateable character in Avatar. On the open arms thing..lol,.. do read and tell what you think- I've upped the ante on that

dreaminGemini : There will be others, but no non-fire nation until after the training period. I Think - but that may change depending.

You wonderful reviewers encourage me to continue, suggestions, ideas and requests are welcomed. Reviews are sooooo needed. *grin

Read, reciew and enjoy

**Chapter 8 : Sokka's role **

Sokka's eyes opened slowly. For a few seconds he luxuriated in the warmth, then an intrusively bold finger stroked his nipple, and Sokka jerked as memory came flooding back. Spirits, what the hell had happened? The best orgasm in his life had just been given to him by the fucking Fire Lord.

Speaking of the Fire Lord, what the heck was he doing, cuddling Sokka to him as if he was a catapuss-teddy soft toy? Sokka turned to yell at Zuko to let him go, but the words died in his throat. Zuko was fast asleep, his shoulder-length hair tossed as he buried his nose at the back of Sokka's neck. The Fire Lord's breath was deep and even; he looked so peaceful – contented, even. Sokka suddenly did not have the heart to disturb him.

Calling himself 500 different kinds of a softy and pushover, Sokka eased out of Zuko's embrace. He planned to get out of bed and give himself some space to think. That was his plan, at least, but just as he got free of Zuko's embrace, he swung his feet off the bed and slipped, ending up in a rather inelegant sprawl at the bedside.

Zuko blinked as he stared in amusement at the man in an awkward position on the floor. "How the heck can someone as deadly and as graceful as you are in battle be such a klutz the rest of the time?"

Sokka went bright red as he tried to untangle himself, muttering a constant flow of curses under his breath. He found himself looking at anything except the Fire Lord, for meeting Zuko's eyes was almost impossible.

Zuko chuckled, "And the better question would be, why do I find both parts of you so utterly enchanting?" The fire bender dropped his tone, and the words emerged with a sensual slant. Sokka's jaw dropped as his head jerked, "Zuko, by the Spirits, you can't say stuff like that!"

Zuko's smile was that of the badger-cat who had just consumed the best part of the cream. "Sokka, of course I can say that, you ARE my prey, or perhaps you need more convincing on the matter, hmm?" Zuko asked playfully. The Fire Lord actually felt euphoric, as if he was drunk with joy. For the first time in years the Fire Spirit was not draining him and finally he could laugh and feel again. Zuko felt alive, so damn good, and the source of all that was HIS! And damn it, he wanted to taste that exquisite skin on display before him.

Sokka caught the hungry flash in Zuko's eyes, and the blush spread throughout his body. He snatched the blanket to cover his most prominent feature that was becoming more prominent in response. "Arrrggghh! Zuko! Stop that! Ahh, what the hell is wrong with me? I like girls!" Sokka almost wailed.

Suddenly the humour died in Zuko's eyes. "Do you find it disgusting, Sokka, to have a male give you such pleasure? Was it repellent to you, to come from my touch?"

Sokka wanted to say yes, he wanted to rant and rave, but he looked into the hooded golden eyes, and once again the words simply stopped. The fire bender had been through so damned much, had walked through hell since he was young and somehow managed to keep his soul intact. Sokka found that the lie would not leave his lips, bringing more pain to the scarred man who suddenly seemed so damned vulnerable was simply.. impossible. His shoulders sagged. "No, Zuko, no! It wasn't anything like that, it was- well, errr, errr... Guys like guys— ahhh, I mean, other guys like other guys all the time. I- me- I'm just used to being attracted to women," he finished lamely.

"Have you every found a male attractive, Sokka?"

"Hmmm… Attractive as in pleasing to look at, sure, attractive as in 'I wanna go to bed with you,' hell no!" Sokka responded.

"So... no other guy has ever touched you like I did? Has anyone been inside you?" Zuko pressed.

"Spirits, Zuko, are you insane? I'd skin a guy who tried to touch me like that! I've had sex, but seriously, no girl would dream of doing what you did." Sokka was caught between outraged innocence and the need to die of embarrassment as he realized what he had just said. He sank to the bed and buried his face in the palms of his hands. "Please put some food in my mouth so that I stop talking!!" he wailed.

A strong hand caught Sokka's jaw and the overacting young man found himself staring into the compelling eyes. "There is a better way to stop you from talking." Zuko's mouth closed on Sokka's and this time the kiss was ravenous. Zuko gave no quarter; he pulled the blue-eyed man into his arms and, as was his right, plundered the hot cavern. The warrior fought at first, tried to pull back, but Zuko knew the moment his flames engulfed Sokka's will; he felt the rising passion, which melted away all defenses. When he finally raised his head, Sokka was shaking from the force that had overwhelmed him.

"Are you going to skin me for touching you, Sokka? Are you going to fight me, hit me? I won't stop you, Sokka. You may see it as if I am stealing your life; I am – so if you want to hit me, go ahead."

Sokka stared at Zuko, his fingers curled as he stared into the burning golden eyes. He tried, really tried to be furious, to hit the Fire Lord, but the anger refused to rise. Sokka was no fool, he knew of the problems, of the Fire Lord's desperation. Sokka felt that Zuko was clutching at straws, as much a victim as Sokka was. His friend did not deserve his anger. Sokka's hands uncurled and his shoulders sagged once again.

"You can't do that, can you, Sokka? You can't hurt me, can you; I'm one of your own. We did the big things, the bending, we protected the people. You were the one getting hit by rogue waves, buffeted by rocks and winds and singed by fire, but other than joking complaints, you never once retaliated. You always forgave us, but if one of us accidentally hurt any of the others, you were on them like a wolf-hawk, all protective and fierce." There was a strange gentleness in Zuko's eyes as he was finally appreciating the full extent of what the other had done for them. He kept one hand on Sokka's face as the other massaged the tense arm muscles. "You, Sokka, it was you who protected the gAang, from ourselves, from each other, from others. Your plans always made sure we were safe, your jokes broke the tension, and your shenanigans reminded us of our humanity. You protected us, Sokka, always. That is one of the reasons you are such a perfect prey, Sokka. You may deny what is between us, fight me, but you will never hurt me. And while I am looking after the needs and safety of the Fire Nation, you as my prey will protect me, in spite of myself."

Zuko spoke as he stroked Sokka's cheeks with his thumbs. The warrior's blue eyes were clouded, his nostrils flared as he tried to control his breathing. The gentle touches and words wormed their way into his blood, and despite himself heat began to rise. He shook his head. "What are you doing to me, Zuko? How can you do this? How do you make me want this?" Sokka clutched at Zuko's arms; he felt confused, lost, yet his body felt alive, needy. A part of him said he should be pulling away, but he didn't want to, he wanted to press closer, get closer to the heart of the flame. He was being pulled in two by his own emotions, so he froze and found himself unable to move at all.

Zuko reached out and ran his fingers through Sokka's soft brown hair. "Shhh... I am not making you want this, Sokka; it's a kind of recognition. Once my soul was changed by the spirit, it recognized your soul as its perfect counterpart. Our souls ache for each other, and from that, our hearts, minds, and bodies respond." Zuko leaned forward and nuzzled the tan cheek, and then his tongue made flicking forays at Sokka's ear. "I'm glad no man has touched you like this, that I will be the only one to be inside of you. Only in my arms will you come apart like that. You can be assured no other man will even touch you in that manner. If they even tried, what would be left of them would not be fit to be called ash. You are mine, Sokka: my prey, my sacrifice, my warrior, just mine."

"To hell with that." With a surge of will, he suddenly pushed Zuko away and jumped off the bed. "I'm nobody's prisoner, Zuko; I want out of your pretty little prison."

"I'm sorry you see the training rooms as a prison, Sokka, but even I cannot change traditions. You have to stay in these apartments for a month and limit your interactions with others during your training period. That is the custom and the law – which I will not and cannot change. Until the training is complete and the unification ceremony occurs, the Dragon is on the edge, and it would be dangerous to everyone if the tradition was broken."

"You think I won't try to escape, Zuko, just because you did 'that' to me?" Sokka spat out.

Zuko chuckled and stood up as well, allowing the sheets to fall to the floor and exposing himself fully for the first time to the agitated man. Zuko was well pleased when bright blue eyes widened in shock and then as if compelled to, ran over his body. Color drained and then infused Sokka's skin, his Adam's apple bobbing as he tried to moisten his suddenly dry throat. The aggression earlier apparent in his challenge faded away as passion once again mounted. Zuko almost casually reached out and pulled the warrior into his arms so that for the first time they were skin to skin. Their cocks pressed against each other and immediately hardened. Sokka's fists curled at his side and he whimpered at the fierce rise of temperature in his blood.

"No thoughts of escape while you are in my embrace." Zuko made that a statement, not a question. "My fierce wolf-hawk, of course you must try to escape when I am not here, that is your nature until we are joined, until you accept that you are only home in my arms. I look forward to testing my wits against yours. However, hear this, Sokka, and hear it well." One of Zuko's arms was around Sokka, holding him close, while the other hand stroked the scar tissue left on Sokka's shoulder from his last escape attempt. "Do not put yourself in danger when you try to escape. I will forgive such actions, Sokka, but if you hurt yourself in the process, if you take unnecessary risks with your person, I will punish you. You will make sure you are safe, my prey, or by Agni, I will make sure you regret it."

So saying, Zuko took Sokka's lips in another long and demanding kiss. The friction between them, the skin on skin contact drove thought from both their heads. Zuko was entranced; his hands roamed the unnaturally pliant body in his arms. Zuko was about to go further when Sokka began to struggle again and then bodily pushed him away.

"Stop, Zuko, by the Spirits, that's enough— hell no, it's too much, too fast. Please stop." Sokka, his head spinning, tried to get some sense of perspective.

Zuko nodded reluctantly. "I'm sorry, Sokka, I didn't mean to rush you. We have the whole period of training to get used to each other. Don't look so worried, I will take it slow, and as much as I want to be inside you right now, I will restrain myself. Step by step, Sokka, I will teach you to respond to me, get you to accept what is between us. Then you will come into your full potential." As much as he appreciated the view, it was too tempting. Zuko handed Sokka a robe even as he pulled on his own.

Sokka quickly made sure he was covered up before turning to face Zuko again. A gong sounded outside, indicating that the women were bringing in breakfast. Sokka made a dash for the bathing room, to dip in the hot pool and scurry out, washing away the residue from the night before. The women had left by the time he re-emerged and once again there was an exotic assortment of food: peacock-quail eggs, spiced breads, and banana-chocolate drinks and the like. He sat opposite the Fire Lord, and both with no real consideration of position began to eat. After the edge of his hunger was soothed, Sokka finally asked, "So what is this training about, anyway? Am I supposed to learn about Fire Nation history and such? And what on earth do you mean by 'full potential?' "

That now familiarly smug and slightly evil smile crept across the Fire Lord's face, and Sokka felt a sinking in the pit of his stomach. He knew, he just knew he was not going to like the answer.

"Well, I can't spend too much time explaining it, Sokka; I have to attend court in a few minutes. Hmmm... What is the best way to explain the training?" Zuko considered aloud, a distinct twinkle in his eye. He stood, walked to the bed, picked up the blanket, and went to stand beside the still seated Sokka. "Here, take this, run your hands over it."

Sokka, slightly uncomfortable at the nearness of the Fire Lord but extremely curious, took the blanket. It was a strange, many-textured material.

"Tell me, Sokka, how many different textures are there in that piece of cloth?" Zuko asked.

Sokka concentrated for a moment. "Hmmm… Initially I thought there were, like, ten different textures, but now I think there are much more, maybe thirty in all?" Sokka said.

Zuko ran his hand along the blanket, inadvertently allowing his knuckles to stroke Sokka's arms through it. Sokka shuddered at the touch. "I can only feel the ten textures that you spoke of, Sokka. Remember I told you that your body synthesizes my fire into passion? Well, the training period is the period when your body learns to do this by becoming increasingly sensitive. Your awareness will increase and your skin will awaken. Everything here is designed to assist in that process. Every single morsel of food that passes through your delicious lips in the next month is made of natural aphrodisiacs." Zuko's fingers traced the stunned Sokka's lips.

"The clothes you are allowed to wear are simple and light to allow the hangings, be it plant or material, to brush your skin and help bring it to life. You are barefoot so that you can feel the many textures on the carpet and flooring. That is just the beginning. I am told there are actually over two hundred different textures used in the bedding and the carpets, by the end of the training period the sacrifice's skin is so sensitive that only he can identify each and every texture used." Zuko leaned down, his lips a few inches away from Sokka's, his molten eyes mesmerizing in their intensity.

"By the time the training period is over, Sokka, whatever you feel now will be about one tenth of what you will feel then. Your passion will burn as hot as my flame, and you will ooze sensuality. My power is the power to command, to direct, to burn. You as my counterpart will embody the power to ensnare, to entice, and to make others burn. Male or female, you will bewitch them, draw them to you, distract them, and very few will have the will to deny you anything. They will come to you like moths to the flame. And they will wail in disappointment, as no matter what they do, it is I who entices, ensnares, and enraptures you. My Sokka." As Zuko finished his explanation, he closed the distance between then and kissed the charmingly befuddled warrior.

Without giving Sokka a chance to absorb and recover from the brain-numbing information overload he had just been dealt, Zuko swept out of the chambers. On the tenth count, just as the second set of doors swung shut, the Fire Lord's face broke into a wide grin as an outraged "Whhhhaaaattt!" echoed off the walls of the palace.

--tbc---

Muahahahahah - poor or i it lucky Sokka


	9. The Better Deal

Asm613 : Well Zuko is a prince.. so why not. He's gonna be HOT

Rekkakouyuu : Thanks so much for reading and supporting, you definitely had an impact on me updating this fast. :)

BlueTiger : Hugs you rock. And you are right but Zuko cant help it, his 'mate's' nature is that – so I guess it leads to interesting times. Dont worry Sokka kindda gets drunk by Zuko's touch but he is an will remain a warrior.

Shuuichi Minamino : lol nice thing – you can be both!

GoldLove : Aang and Katara are only going to show up after Zuko errr... devours Sokka at least once. Couple more chappies for that. Wanna have a few more just for heat chapters.

Reigning Fyre : Zuko's gonna take his time claiming Sokka, the warrior is after all worth a good courtship. :)

DreaminGemini, BrokenEnglish83, issaMR : Thank you very much. :3

This is has been Beta'd by my wonderful Beta Blueflesch hank you sooo much

Read, review and ENJOY!!

Chapter 8 : The Better Deal

Zuko walked down the hall way caught between exasperation and amusement, ever since the revelation of the true potential of his prey three days ago, Sokka had stopped talking to him. Sokka talked to Mr. Table, Mr. comfy cushion, Mr. snobby Crown and Mrs. Book but not to the Fire Lord. Zuko noted with a wry shake of his head, that Sokka also ignored Mr. Bed, Mr. Blanket and Mr. Pillow... arrrgh.. Sokka now had him doing it. Damn that ex-water tribesman he was frustrating, irritating, irrational and above all else so utterly adorable. Zuko – even when his mother was alive- could not remember ever feeling so light hearted and content. Sokka was not talking to him, but neither was he actively fighting him either.

Dinner and breakfast was exasperating as Sokka kept a constant chatter with inanimate objects, and ignored Zuko, but at night when they got into the bed, Sokka did not resist when Zuko reached out and hauled him into his arms. The blue eyes warrior trembled under Zuko's caresses; his breathe catching in whimpers of pleasure as firm hands glided over the tanned skin. Zuko held and stroked Sokka throughout the night, he did nothing else. Yes it was frustrating, but it was also worth it. Each night Sokka moved closer to Zuko willingly, each night the warrior's body arched and pressed deeper into Zuko's touch. The spark had been lit, and Zuko would nurse it carefully through its infancy, until there was enough fuel to feed a blazing inferno through the rest of their lives.

As soon as he walked into the training rooms, Zuko took a deep breathe and was surrounded by the unique scent of his beloved, immediately his body hardened. He would be patient – but he would be damned if he would allow his prey to not talk to him for another day. Speaking of Sokka... Zuko looked around the bed room area, the warrior was not lounging about or snuggling up to Mrs. Book as he had been over the last three days. Zuko thought Sokka may be training in the garden, as was about to go there when he heard a gasp and whimper from the bathing area.

Curious, on silent feet, the Fire Lord slipped into the bathing area, his breathe hitched at the sight before him.

Sokka was sitting in the bath, the water obscuring most of his body from chest down. His hands under the water, Sokka was gasping and panting, his muscular body was tensed and straining, his handsome face contorted in desperate need. His face a picture of frustration Sokka seemed to write in the pool, reaching for -but not achieving completion.

Zuko's breathe left him in a rush, and Sokka's eyes snapped open. The blue eyes were pools of torment, tears of agony pooled in them. The eyes gazed at Zuko; fear, desire and despair reflecting out in equal parts. "Zuko" the name was moaned out. "W..wh...what's wrong withh..hhh meee.." Sokka rasped out, his voice and body shaking.

Zuko melted. He never imagined that he could feel such a wave of pure lust, mixed with aching tenderness at the exact same moment. Deliberately he stepped back, out of Sokka's sight. "Think of me Sokka, imagine my hands on you." Zuko said softly as he leaned against the wall for support.

Sokka who had been trying to do this for the past hour, while avoiding all thought of the Fire Lord, finally gave in, and immediately his imagination had the dragon wrapping itself around him, warm hand touching him; that was all that was needed. Sokka's body pushed past the barrier and sweet relief washed through his wiry frame. The water turned cloudy with his release.

Strong arms wrapped around the gasping young man, and Sokka was carefully lifted out of the bath. Almost like he was tending to a frightened child, Zuko wrapped a soft towel around the still shaking warrior and with another gently petted him down.

"I couldn't cum Zuko, no matter what I did – I just could not cum, what the hell is wrong with me? I could always... it used to.." Sokka shook, he was changing, he could no longer deny it. The very thought made him shiver in fear. He was the normal one, or at least he used to be... now he did not know what he was, and he was afraid.

"'Used to' is the operative phrase, Sokka." Zuko said softly, he wiped off the moisture on the sculptured neck, and raised Sokka's face to stare into the troubled blue eyes. Zuko leaned his fore head against Sokka's, the bender's long straight hair forming a curtain of ebony, blocking out the world. Creating a space for just the two of them. "I told you, out soul's are connected and so are our bodies. There is nothing wrong with you my dearest Prey, only right. No matter how needy your body is, to tip the scale of release, you need me Sokka. You need my touch, or in the least to imagine my touch before you can come. Our pleasures are entwined, and believe you me Sokka - in this you have the better deal." Zuko said with a soft smile, he kissed Sokka's nose, as it suddenly dawned on his the silent treatment was over by default.

The teasing kiss broke the wave of emotions that had trapped the warrior, he huffed and pushed Zuko away, without real force. He grumbled to himself as he pulled on a robe and walked out of the bath area. Zuko hot on his heels. Sokka winched at his own thoughts – the bad pun police would definitely incarcerate him for that one.

"So you talking to me now?" Zuko said from behind him.

Sokka hesitated, then nodded "Yeah! Not talking now would be childish." he said manfully ignoring what he knew was an irritating raised eyebrow on the Fire Lord's face. "So would you like to Spar?" Sokka asked suddenly, he wanted –no- needed some physical activity after that episode in the bath.

The next hour and a half the two men, sparred with training swords in the garden. It was no easy workout, they were both serious and focused. Exercising exquisite control to not hurt each other, the fight was a full workout, with both men ending up bruised. Sokka had improved tremendously during his travels, and Zuko was honest enough to admit to himself, that in a one-one -one match with his prey, unless he fought all out with the full power of the Dragon flame, Sokka outclassed him with ease. When they finally disengaged from the bout, the two bowed to each other, with the respect of two warriors.

The solemn moment was broken, by a rather loud growl from Sokka's mid-section. Zuko burst into laughter. Sokka's hand sheepishly dropped to his belly, blue eyes soften inexplicably as he gazed at the laughing Fire Lord, who suddenly looked all of 12 years old, as he clutched his belly and doubled over in laughter. The rough tone of the laugh, gave away how rare it was.

"Hey meat and plan guy remember." Sokka said deliberately, "No meat – no plan." The warrior watched in satisfaction as the bender laughed even more, tears finally rolling down his face.

Sokka pretended to sigh in exasperation, then leaned down and grabbing Zuko's arm, hauled him to his feet. Zuko wrapped his arms around Sokka's neck and let the sword-master drag his still chuckling dead weight body to the dining area. Where the meal had already been laid out. Sokka dumped Zuko none-too-gently into his chair and then plunked down himself. Without waiting, Sokka dove into the food with a gusto, and after a few more chuckles, Zuko began to eat as well.

After the edge had been taken off Sokka's hunger, he grew thoughtful and watched Zuko with narrowed eyes. He then proved that no matter how much of a fool he played or how over wrought his emotions were, Sokka was well aware of what was going on around him. "So..." Sokka began awkwardly, then he plunged in.. "Earlier you said I had the better deal.. does that mean that you...." Sokka trailed off hoping that Zuko would pick up on the query. He was doomed for disappointment, the fire bender had a sick sense of humor, and making Sokka squirm seemed to be one of his major goals. The silence stretched as Zuko pretended confusion. "Gahhhh... fine... does that mean you have to think of me too.. to get release?" Sokka blurted out, his face a bright red color.

Zuko sighed and leaned back in his chair. "No it means that I need your physical presence to get aroused. Sokka my desire, my fantasies and my arousal are centered on you. Outside this chamber, without your presence, I'm totally soft, but the minute I walk in here and even smell you, my body simply snaps to attention. Its ...a little.. well.. embarrassing." Zuko said; his face -to Sokka's delight- flushing as well, the Fire Lord was squirming adorably at the admission. "The hottest chick in the world could do a naked lap dance for me and without you there, I'd be as soft.. as well.. as soft as dandelion fluff."

It was Sokka's turn to laugh, as Zuko slightly insulted glowered at him.

Zuko startled when Sokka suddenly jerked up, all amusement gone from bright sharp eyes.

"What the hell, Zuko! You are the freaking Fire Lord, and that is not acceptable. We have to stop this!" Sokka said with a deadly seriousness.

Zuko frowned in confusion. His eyes narrowed. "You are mine Sokka. That is not negotiable." The Fire Lord decreed.

" Forget that! Think, Zuko – you need heirs. We fought too long, and we lost too much for this peace. You need a female wife Zuko, a queen that can give you kids. Look I get that your body wants me, ok fine, stop playing already. Take me, use me, get me out of your system, then go find a wife that can give you proper heirs." Sokka said seriously.

Rage flashed through Zuko, but as quickly as it flashed it died. Sokka was Sokka, and there was nothing; the warrior would not sacrifice to maintain the peace. Zoku's heart twisted. He stood up abruptly, his hand curled around Sokka's neck and he jerked the slightly smaller man to him. His lips crushed the lips beneath his in an all consuming kiss, Sokka did not resist, and by the end of the kiss they were both hard and breathing heavily.

"Get you out of my system?" Zuko whispered as he nuzzled the soft brown hair, and blew a warm current into Sokka's sensitive ears. "That might happen in two or there births from now, but I seriously doubt it, I suspect I'll only get more and more addicted to my wonderful prey." Zuko licked languorously at Sokka's ear, and was rewarded by the younger man's shudder and shortening of breath. "That you would offer this is what makes you such a perfect mate for me. Sokka, but you misunderstood, I didn't say that I could not have sex with a female, I said I needed your physical presence and approval to get aroused."

Zuko sank onto the bed, pulling the now confused warrior down on his lap. "Sokka the women who serve you food, they are my concubines. All the women were chosen not by me but by some special advisors to be my concubines. They have serviced me, but in all honestly I don't even know their names. With the Dragon Spirit draining the life out of me, they were nothing more then a momentary source of relief. The advisors choose them because they come from decent bloodlines, were not interested in marrying and settling down, are fertile in body but have little interest in raising children and above all they wanted to live a life of leisure and comfort. The concubines are well aware that I care little for them, but they all want to be the one who gives birth to my possible heir." Zuko explained this was a common practice among the Fire Nation nobility. Many of the concubines were second or third daughters who would have inherited nothing from their parents and were desperate to maintain their easy lifestyle. Sokka had a fascinated but slightly creeped-out look on his face.

"Listen Sokka, haven't you noticed that they are very subservient towards you? That is because you now control their fate. You are right -I must have heirs, and if all goes well, one or more of them will be with child during our unification ceremony. I cannot perform sexually without your presence. What that means my Heart, is that you have the final say in which of the concubines will grace our bed, and you will most definitely be involved in process that will create our children. More, as my consort and my mate, while the concubines may give birth to the children, it is you who will have the ultimate authority over any of our children. So my Sokka, while the women are my concubines, they are well aware it is you, not me that they have to please. See how perfect this is Sokka? If my prey had been a female, I would only have one person bearing my children. Now I suspect we will have many children by this time next year. The lineage of the Fire Lord is assured thanks to you."

Zuko deciding that his lips had better things to do then talk, took Sokka's in a deep claiming kiss. The fire of need burned hotter in Sokka's blood, despair and joy mixed together, as avenues of escape seemed to be fast closing. Sokka needed to think -to plan, but in Zuko's arms all he could do was feel, his blood was burning, his skin tingled, his soul ached to get closer. Thought was- impossible. His neck arched back involuntarily, giving the Fire Lord even more access to the vulnerable expanse of his neck and chest.

---tbc---

Weellllll... what do you think of the heirs solution? How do you like the pace of the story? And DAMN why cant I find guys like this ... sigh! Review review... faster updates if you review!


	10. Interlude

Short Chappie for your enjoyment

Chapter 10 : Interlude

Sokka POV :

Why? Why can I not think when Zuko touches me? All I can feel is his heat, everything I plan.. disappears. Im the plan guy, if I cannot think, cannot plan then who am I? What am I? Can I allow this to continue? When Zuko finally gets tired of me, when he asks me to leave... what will be left? How long can I allow this to continue, NO, this is not right, I cannot allow this to take me over. Ahhhhhh... Zuko's fingers are skimming my arms, I can feel the thoughts fading, if this is wrong, why does it seem so wonderfully right?

Zuko POV :

My feelings come into sharp focus when I touch him. His skin is so compelling, the flames that ate at me, feed him. The energy he returns intoxicate me. All I can think is that I want... No... I need to touch him. I run my hands down his arms and he arches back, it is involuntary - so beautiful. My Sokka - all mine. I will never be tired of this feeling, never! He is the true fuel to my flame, he has returned emotions and life to me. Sokka, Sokka.. feel me, welcome me into you. Soon I will claim you and all your doubts and fears will disappear, when I am deep inside you.

Ang's POV :

Poor Katara, she feels so guilty. Who am I kidding, I feel guilty. How could we have missed Sokka needing us. He was always the one who was there for us. He kept us laughing, and we did at times see that non-bending disturbed him. Hell initially even Toph looked down on him, but I never did. Sokka is my ally, my friends and my brother. When he needed me the most I did not not notice. Some Avathar I am! I can't even find Sokka! He is NOT dead I know in my bones he is not.. I feel so down. NO wait I can't do this, I cannot allow myself to be depressed, Sokka never gave up - no matter what he smiled and made the rest of us smile, even when we bended stuff at him or knocked him around. I will not dishonor Sokka. Smile, Aang.. show Katara that I care but can still smile. I have to be her rock until we find Sokka, I will not fail him again.

Katara's POV :

Was I really so blind, how could I not have know? Sokka always, always knew when I was down, and he usually did something stupid to make me feel better. He was never afraid of making a fool of himself for our benefit, why could I never see it before? How could I not know he was suffering. He hid his pain over mom's disappearance for me, he wanted to go after the Southern Raiders as much as I did, but he sacrificed his revenge for my sake, so that I could grow. What did I sacrifice for him? I don't remember, sure I save his life with my bending, but I don't remember ever having to sacrifice something I really wanted for Sokka. How short sighted I am. Sokka! Sokka! Where are you, Please where are you? I need you, big brother. I need you so much. Please Sokka, be alright, please!

--tbc--

Short Chappie so that I dont get reported and loose the votes cause I have yet to count it.

Ok everyone IMPORTANT AUTHORS NOTE

Discussed with my great Beta BlueFlesche and Based on some of the responses I have had so far I am going to put it up to VOTE, now first up I am okay with going for the vote – cause well Fan-fics is about fans as much as about me. So please go with what you want to have a stake in the story, and don't worry I'll have fun making the vote work.

Why I choose this track so far Yes in this world there are benders - but Sokka is very human... cant figure out how to work it. If you've read Inuyahsa stuff you kindda know I try to keep it real... *grin as ridiculous as that sounds. So if its M'preg straight up it will be C'section - cause I aint having Sokka change parts.

So Vote Option 1 : M'preg with C'section ( and if you want give some possible scenarios, if its used you will be credited for it)

Option 2 : continue as is with Threesomes or moresomes. NO M'Preg

Option 3 : Some readers prefer monogamy, but cant conceptualize M'preg with basically normal humans, So here's another New option maybe make it a more spiritual thing. Meaning Zuko does not have to actually have sex with the women, the dragon spirit can 'connect them'. Making the child/children a product of the both Zuko and Sokka as well as the woman who carries the child. Kindda like surrogate.

Anyway if there are ties my Vote will break the tie Blueflesche has Voted Option 3, all other votes will be counted and informed.

Please vote.


	11. The Chillng Cries

Thanks everyone for voting, I am absolutely overwhelmed by the response completely gobsmacked at how many people care so much for this fic, am plotting a way to make most of you happy, keeping in mind the major arguments of both sides. That part of the story will come later, for now enjoy the developing relationship. Real sorry I cant respond to the reviews in this chappie, am going to Turkey for a conference/holiday next week and have a LOT of work to catch up with so am pressed for time. So do enjoy.

Brukleflesche, thanks sooo much for proof reading, you rock in spades.

Read, REVIEW and Enjoy

Chapter 10 : The Chilling Cries

Sokka fumed and his thoughts chased around in his head as he paced along the corridors of his apartment—cell, actually. The vines and silk hangings brushed against his skin, sending tiny shudders throughout his system. He was changing, and it frightened him. When that bloody Zuko was in the room, Sokka found all his cognitive abilities impaired. Any ideas and objections he had disappeared when those golden eyes focused on him, his body turned traitor, and everything in him leaned towards the Fire Lord. It was too much, much too much. Sokka was changing, and why the hell was he accepting it? Too many things were going Zuko's way; it was frustrating, totally unacceptable. Bloody Fire Nation… Sokka was not going to simply roll over, no way. He took a deep breath. Without Zuko around, his brain worked just fine.

Blue eyes narrowed. Such a pretty prison, and there had never been a prison that could hold a Water Tribesman. Sokka winced, his blue eyes dimmed, and his shoulders drooped. Well…in his case, ex-Water Tribesman. The pain tore at his heart, as raw as it had been the day he left. Sokka sagged against the wall; it hurt, so damn much.

Who the hell was he? Did anyone notice he was gone? Had anyone even missed him? Katara…Aang...Zuko...he could count them in one hand. God, he was pathetic. A nation-less wanderer... A dry sob he could not suppress escaped his lips.

He wanted to go home so badly...but he didn't have a home anymore. Zuko was fooling himself – stupid Fire Lord. Sokka had to save the dummy from the worst mistake of his life. When Zuko finally came to the realization that all the others had, that Sokka was surplus to requirements, extra baggage, just a foolish clown of a warrior, insignificant next to the benders...it would destroy Sokka. He had to leave before Zuko threw him out. He had to.... Sokka felt empty and horribly alone. He hit the base of his palm against his head. Stupid warrior. Hard decisions... Sokka would make them. He took a long, gasping breath. His eyes focused on the high windows.

**

The great doors of the Fire Lord's hall opened quietly. Four guards and two equally out of breath but terrified women entered the throne room. They did not make a sound, but the Fire Lord's head jerked up, golden eyes narrowed as he recognized his Prey's guards. Blood rushed into the scar as he slowly got to his feet. Zuko kept his hair slightly longer than his shoulders, a part of it wrapped in his crown on the top of his head. The powerfully built chest and tall frame were intimidating, but the steam rising around him, the sparks flickering as his inner flame ignited the air were much, much more so.

The six fell to grovel before the pure power and growing rage of the Fire Lord. "SPEAK!" Zuko snapped.

"He is gone, my Lord; your Prey is not in the chambers," the head guard said, terrified, sure those would be his last words on this earth. Instead all he felt was a breeze as the Fire Lord shot out of the chambers, Savin and his bodyguards running quickly after him. General Iroh, who had arrived that day for his nephew's upcoming unification ceremony, was left to reassure the guards and concubines that they were not at fault. Their Lord's Prey was a brilliant tactician, and the fact he could get away reflected well on the Fire Lord for his choice of consort. Seeing it from that perspective, the guards were relieved. Their pride in serving such a man would come later, once he was safely back with them.

Zuko burst into the apartments and found the live unique scent of Sokka was missing. Still the Lord raced through each room, taking note that some of the hangings were gone. Out in the garden, he looked up and saw the silks still hanging from the high grating. His hands igniting, Zuko propelled himself to the ceiling. He caught hold of the grating and examined it. Savin joined him a few seconds later.

"Savin, how the hell can cloth have enough strength to bend iron?" Zuko looked at the cloth. It was twisted around the grating in a figure-eight. The long ends had been twirled and the metal had bent just enough for someone to slip out.

Savin examined the cloth and let out a whistling breath. "Wet silk is extremely strong, my Lord, but Sokka has added cloth made from hair of the badgermoles, mooselions, spiderotters, and I can't recognize the rest. The materials in this cloth, My Lord, when combined are stronger then any metal wire. How the hell did Sokka know to do this and combine the clothes so perfectly?" Savin said with slight awe. The cloth Sokka had used was a work of art, for the right quantities of all the different materials woven together made the sum infinitely stronger than the separate parts. Savin intended to keep the creation for reproduction.

Zuko groaned and laid his head on the grating. "How the hell can I be proud of him, and so damned angry that he actually did escape at the same time?" The Dragon Spirit roared inside him. His Prey was out there, away from him. It was NOT acceptable; it would never be acceptable. Sokka was HIS, only THAT was acceptable. Zuko's eyes burned. "FIND HIM! Find what is mine, Savin!" Zuko ordered as he dropped to the floor, the hole in the grating a little too small for him to slip through. He made his way swiftly to the roof.

"Consider it done, my Lord," Savin said, already calling for the guards to send up a soldier slender enough to fit though the opening.

Four hours later, the largest man-hunt in the Fire Nation capital since the quest for the Avatar was still ongoing. The warrior seemed to have left no clues, so the search was a meticulous door-to-door process, fanning out from the palace. Zuko was getting more and more agitated and Savin was worried. The Prey seemed to have disappeared into thin air, and Zuko cursed ever having challenged Sokka to escape. He had totally expected to find Sokka in the first hour after his flight. This aching emptiness he felt was unbearable.

The sun sank low as dusk crept in. The Prey's apartments were finally silent; the grating had been removed and would be replaced the next morning. The unnatural stillness in the apartments that had contained the exuberance of young blue-eyed man was alien. A heaving of water suddenly broke the silence in the empty room. Slowly a creature covered fully in mud rose out of the small pond.

Sokka spat out the reed he had used to breathe for the last five hours or so, his movements hardly causing a ripple in the water. He ducked once to rid himself of the mud he had used to hide his scent. Moving confidently and swiftly, he exchanged his clothes for dry ones and made his way out. As he had expected, the hallways were empty, the guards all sent out to search for him. Smiling in grim satisfaction, Sokka snuck through the palace. He came to what seemed to be a private room and slipped inside. There he found Fire Nation robes and the masks that they commonly wore. Sokka would have preferred a guard's uniform, but the courtiers' clothes would have to do.

Properly dressed, with the mask hiding most of his face, he simply strolled out of the palace of the Fire Lord.

(a/n : Was tempted to stop here...my wonderful BETA brukleflesche agreed.... but because you are so wonderful about voting I continued)

Oh, he could have escaped to the roof, but then they would have caught him before he could get off. This way he was behind the line of searchers, and he would be able to pass through places they thought were secure. This time Sokka was playing it smart; he had no intention of being captured again.

Moving fast, he headed to the first line of houses near the edge of the palace.

The courtier clothing he wore chafed against his skin, wrong somehow. Sokka ignored it as he ducked into the first dark alley he came to. Hopping a fence, he found some more laundry hanging out to dry and he quickly changed into Fire Nation peasant wear. He found some sheets, tore them up into strips, and fashioned some bandages that he wrapped around his face, covering half of it. He put on an old hat to complete the disguise. If the courtier clothes chafed, these made his skin itch and crawl. Sokka gritted his teeth. There was nothing wrong with the cloth, he HAD NOT changed that much, he absolutely refused to believe it.

Feeling more comfortable that he would not be recognized as the 'Prey,' Sokka walked confidently into the streets, and now paying more attention to what was going on. It was sheer luck that he heard the announcement that all the townspeople were to stay indoors when the sun went down, and any caught breaking curfew that night would answer to the Fire Lord himself. Sokka started cursing; he could not leave the city that night, so he had to find a place to hide.

Sokka quickly walked away from the main areas, his heart pounding. He could feel the sudden shift in the air around him, heard the rhythmic stomps of footsteps indicating a patrol was close. Damn it all, his escape had been going so well. Looking around, he spotted a large well. Damn! No choice! And he had just gotten dry, too.

Sokka didn't hesitate—though he complained long and loud in his head—he slipped into the well, and with his back against one side and his legs on the other he scaled down the hole just as the patrol turned the corner. He could hear them approaching the well; still cursing silently, he lowered himself into the water, which was just as high as his neck. He ducked under the surface as he heard the voices at the mouth of the well. A bucket fell in, conking him on the head, though luckily the water muffled the sound. Sokka 'helped' the water fill the bucket, head a little sore and him feeling childish enough that he spat into it.

He stood in the water, hiding in the shadow until finally he heard nothing except a strange chattering sound…oh, that was just his crazy teeth. Damn it, stupid Fire Nation.

Stupid well! Sokka climbed out as quietly as his squishy clothes would allow. The effort at least warmed him a little. He made his way miserably through the back streets, his tummy growling – reminding him of the food he was missing. Cold, tired, and his whole being strangely lethargic, he prayed to the Spirits for a break. He needed a place to hide for the night. Finally he saw what appeared to be a tool shed at the back of a garden, and Sokka hopped the fence again. Fingers cold, he worked the lock, found the mechanism that controlled it, and opened the shed.

It was exactly what he thought, a tool shed. There were some gunny sacks on the side, which Sokka reached for, but his skin shuddered in disgust, seeming to know what had been in them. He gritted his teeth again, manfully ignored his skin, and crafted a makeshift bed. He curled on the sacks, wretched and uncomfortable. He was doing the right thing, wasn't he? He had to escape, right? If the answer was yes...why the hell did he feel so utterly low?

Sokka sighed. He was exhausted and cold. Sleep now, think later. With enviable control Sokka sent himself to sleep.

Later...he dreamed.

The wolf-hawk was in the air, flying free once again, blue and sliver conquering the skies. But there was no joy in it; the clouds seemed dark around him. The ground was far away, with no place for the wolf-hawk to land, to rest and to find safety. Everything seemed unwelcoming, cold, and dark. He looked around, confused; what was wrong with the realm, what had changed, what was missing? He was flying, but he seemed to be going in circles, there was no place to go— NO, no, that was not right. There was no place the wolf-hawk wanted to go. Where was home...why was he so damn lost? The wolf-hawk whimpered as the growing darkness enveloped his world.

Then his ears perked. Something, some sound intruded on the heavy silence.

It was a roar, a scream, the scream of a spirit alone and lost, the scream of a spirit missing the other half of its soul. Far away, shrouded by the shadows, by fog and smoke, the red dragon roared and roared. Its voice tore at the hearts of those who heard it.

Where was it? Where was his dragon? The silver wolf-hawk, suddenly remembering, looked urgently around and tried to head to the source of the roars, but each time the wolf-hawk flew in the direction of the roar, it would suddenly come from a different location. Getting frantic, he slashed at the darkness but the darkness would not give way, and he could not find the source of the roars. The great wolf-hawk raised his head and howled. He howled of loneliness and loss, of rejection and despair, he howled for the other half of his soul.

The cries of the two great spirits tore at the realm. In the Earth Kingdom, the Avatar, discussing plans for rebuilding, froze as cold sweat broke out all over his body. Something was wrong in the spirit realm, but when he tried to enter it he was rebuffed. He was not to interfere in this. Aang shivered. Katara caught his suddenly troubled look. If he was not allowed in, he could not help.

---tbc---


	12. Need

Hi from Turkey, having a great time, but mnaged some time to write – usually while waiting. Thanks for all the reviews – sooo glad you all saw the escape was in character. Sorry am not addressing individual thanks as I need to go on a tour soon. Hugs!!

As always to BrukleFlesche my Beta THANKS!!!

Special thanks to Kuragari for the Great Piece of art, AMAZING – love you sooo much for this, its really beautiful. Thanks. . com/art/ Dragon-s-Prey-color-161737056

Read, review and enjoy.

**Chapter 12 : Need**

One second Zuko was coordinating the increasingly frantic hunt, and the next his eyes rolled back as he collapsed in a faint. General Iroh again kept the guards from panicking as they tried to wake the Fire Lord.

He was surrounded by thick smoke, no direction was safe. His responsibilities were great - crushing, like the rocky jagged surfaces surrounding him, there was no softness around the Dragon, no comfort, no place to feel cool. He burned from the inside, warmed the rock, and the Dragon twisted in its own heat. Where to go? He was responsible, he could not fly free. The Dragon was frantic. Where was his Wolf-Hawk, the beast that had suddenly come and given him softness among the stones? The smoke had disappeared in the Wolf-Hawk's bright presence, and the dragon had flown free. The Dragon roared at the loss. His soul felt torn from him.

But even that he could bear. Then the Dragon heard something that was beyond his capability to withstand. In the smoky distance the lonely howls of the Wolf-Hawk echoed. The despair and loneliness in the howl clawed at the great Dragon and it was more than he could endure. He shuddered in pain.

"Sokka!" Zuko gasped out as his eyes snapped open. Trembles of phantom pain ran through the Fire Lord, the pain felt by the Wolf-Hawk reverberating through Zuko. It was intolerable, unacceptable! No matter what he went through, to have his Prey suffer in that way was not something that he would ever allow to continue. His troubled eyes snapped to Savin. "He is still in the city. Block off all exits! NO ONE leaves, not guards, not visitors, not ANYONE! This cannot go on. Search the city again. Find him!"

Groggy and weak, with liquid pooling in his eyes, Sokka woke from his restless slumber. The memory of the dream disturbed him, but it was just a dream, right? His logical mind said it had to be, but his heart was saying something else, and the ache cut straight to his soul. Shivers ran through him. Cold…he was so cold. He made his way out of the shed and sunlight touched his skin, but his body did not heat. The chill was inside him, and he ached – just _ached _for the lick of flame, ached for the enveloping warmth, ached for _Zuko_. Sokka groaned, finally admitting to himself that he wanted the Firebender's hands on him, wanted to be held, so damn much.

But Sokka was stubborn. He could not simply give in, so, shunting his pain and need aside, he searched for a way out of the city. There was none, as the city was shut down tight. Sokka, in his disguise, made his way to the sheer rock cliffs, where few guards were, and expertly slipped past them. This edge of the city had a rock wall that bordered on a deep ravine and river. The jump was long and making it was probably suicidal. Sokka sneaked his way to the top and looked down. The water was far, far below. Sokka gulped. Nope, he was definitely not suicidal. He turned away to make his way back down, and that was when his luck finally ran out.

He turned a corner and came face to face with a guard. Shouting for support, the guard yelled that there was an intruder on the wall, and attacked. Sokka dodged and quickly disarmed the guard, taking his sword and knocking him out. But it was too late: the alarm had been sounded and guards were running to the area, uncertain if they would find their Lord's Prey or a random intruder. Their orders were to capture. Sokka ran, his acquired sword in hand, pushing his emotions aside, he prepared for battle. He was a warrior, and there was no way he would give in without a fight.

Zuko could not remember moving faster than he did at that moment. He could not recall mounting up as soon as word came, nor remember the thunderous ride to the battlements and the frantic flight up the stairs. He only remembered seeing Sokka with his back to what seemed a bottomless chasm and surrounded by Zuko's soldiers. The soldiers were trying to disable and disarm the warrior without success. Sokka held his own, but he was being pushed back, closer and closer to the edge of the cliff. Zuko's cornered Wolf-Hawk was fighting for all he was worth; he would not yield. The warrior was magnificent.

A blast of flame exploded between Sokka and the advancing soldiers. "Get back! Stay back!" Zuko snapped as he landed between them. Savin landed beside him and herded the guards back. The Dragon focused on his Prey.

Blood pounded in Sokka's veins. _No, no, no_. Fighting the soldiers was bad enough, now he had to fight— No! A part of his mind desperately screamed, but still his hands were steady as he raised his sword.

Zuko stared at Sokka. He was so relieved; he wanted, _needed_ to hold on to his Prey and never let him go, to chain the other to his side so that he would never experience the choking fear again. He needed to grab hold of Sokka and hold on, needed to touch and hold his sacrifice, and feel the sweet relief wash through his body. Sokka was the sacrifice, the sacrifice had no choice, its destiny was surrendered to the needs of the Fire Spirit, and nothing could come between the Dragon and its Prey—nothing, that is, except…the man Zuko was.

His Wolf-Hawk, his Sokka, was fighting so desperately for his freedom. Cornered, all avenues cut off, still he fought. The fire of his spirit blazed in deep blue eyes, desperation in every muscle of the beautiful form. The warrior was doing everything in his power to escape.

Zuko would have happily slaughtered anyone who stole Sokka's spirit and caused the youth more pain. The penalty for harming the Dragon's Prey had always been death, and reading the sheer despair and pain in those deep eyes, Zuko felt his heart shred into a million pieces.

The two men stared at each other, the Fire Nation army surrounding them, but they might as well have been alone.

"You want to leave so badly, Sokka? Are you so unhappy to be with me?" Zuko said softly, his words only reaching Sokka and a handful of the soldiers nearest to the two.

"Zuko, no. It's not about that. You are mistaken; we are just getting more and more caught in the mistake. You just can't see it right now. Once I'm gone you will find someone better, someone more suited to you. You'll see. It's best for everyone if I just leave, Zuko. Please!" Sokka whispered, the pain clawing at him. If it hurt so much now, how much more would it hurt when Zuko found his true Prey? Sokka had to leave; things always seemed to be better for everyone else once he was gone. He was only suited to being a wanderer, to be a tool, do a job, and leave. In the end, his people had all been happy to see him gone. It was selfish of him, but he could not stand to wait for Zuko to realize Sokka was no longer needed. He had to leave NOW!

Moisture gathered in Zuko's eyes, but he refused to allow his tears to fall. He would not use emotional blackmail to hold his warrior, and his tears would come later. Zuko chained the raging Fire Spirit inside him, and his shoulders sagged in defeat. "Guards, stand down! If the Warrior Fire wishes to leave, do not get in his way," Zuko stated loudly. Sokka simply stared at Zuko, unblinking and uncomprehending.

A wave of discontented mutters ran through the Fire Nation soldiers; they wanted the warrior to be theirs. The Lord could not lose such a prize.

The Fire Lord looked into the troubled blue eyes and smiled sadly. "My Dragon needs you, Sokka, but I- I…cannot bear to see you in pain. I love you too much for that. So if that is what you want to be happy, then leave, Sokka, I will not stop you. I only ask that if you leave, you never return while I draw breath, for I doubt I will have the strength to make such an offer again." Zuko's voice was for Sokka's ears alone, and the conflagration consuming him twisted and tormented every cell of his being, for he was allowing his salvation to slip his grasp and fly free. But no one, not even he himself would be allowed to collar and chain his beautiful Wolf-Hawk. Zuko would be satisfied if he could be sure Sokka was happy and free.

Sokka stared at Zuko, still wide-eyed and tense, the words hardly registering. Zuko was letting him go. Yes, of course he was, it was for the best, after all. Sokka lowered his sword and his head dropped slightly, shaggy brown hair covering his eyes. He was exiled from here as well.

"Yeah, okay. I won't make trouble for you, Zuko. And don't worry; I'm sure you will find what you need real soon. I know you; you will find your real Prey and secure the future of the Fire Nation. You will do it, Zuko. I know it. You don't need me, you'll see," Sokka said softly as he half turned. His eyes were cloudy and he was so damn cold. He wanted to run, but suddenly he found he could not move. He just wanted Zuko to leave, to go back where he belonged so that Sokka could find a dark corner to curl up and hide in. He could not find the energy to move, so, head down and eyes hidden, he stood, partially facing away from the Fire Lord.

Zuko could not move. He stared at Sokka. The former Water Tribesman had said all the right things, but he looked more miserable than he had earlier. Zuko needed to know Sokka would be alright before he left. "Sokka, what do you need to be happy, tell me. Please tell me, and I will do everything in my power to make it come true. Sokka, what do YOU need?"

"I need for the peace to hold, for the nations to prosper," Sokka replied immediately, an instinctive and wholly truthful answer.

Zuko knew that but still he felt his temper rise, "I didn't ask what Sokka the warrior wants, I asked what Sokka the person, the man wants. Tell me what you want, what you need, Sokka."

"I.. I.. don't know what I want, not anymore. I know I don't want to hurt anymore. What I need…" Sokka paused, he drew in a painful breathe as his voice caught, Sooka almost could not say it… was he allowed to have needs? It had been so long since anyone had asked him that. He had been looking after others needs for so damn long, he was a warrior serving the people, and his needs just had not seemed to matter. His breathing was labored.

The silence stretched out, no one moved. Sokka had to finish the sentence.

He let out a sobbing laugh, though he would never allow tears to fall. He raised his head. Sokka tried to smile, but failed miserably, his dry eyes were haunted. "I need … I need to go home, that's all. But I don't have a home – not anymore. No place that I can go to no matter what, no one that waits for me to return, that stops…. SPIRITS I'm pathetic!! I'm sorry Zuko, it doesn't matter." Sokka turned away again, he squared his shoulders. "I guess I just need Goosey, and I'll be going."

The energy around Sokka was heavy but strong. Still there was an air about him that had not been present in their youth, a fragility that had developed in the years of rejection. It was a vulnerability coated in strength, hidden in determination and colored by sacrifice. Finally Zuko saw it, and finally the Fire Lord understood, he had made a mistake- two big ones. The throw away comment to match wits with Sokka when he tried to escape was possibly the worst thing he could have said to his blue eyed friend. Zuko was not going to ever make that mistake again.

One cannot force and cage a warrior of the water nation…

"Sokka!" Zuko said loudly, the change in the tone of the conversation so sharp and sudden that Sokka jerked back to stare at Zuko.

One had to ask the water nation warrior to stay…

Zuko spread his arms, "Come home Sokka, please, come home to me. You belong to me, with me, please come home." Zuko let all the longing, need and love he felt for the Warrior reflect in his voice.

If possible Sokka seemed to freeze further, then he began to shake violently. He took a step towards Zuko, swayed and stopped. "I… I… can't.."

"Then home will come to you." Zuko whispered as he took the two steps necessary to bridge the gap between him and the silent shivering youth. Sokka did not resist as Zuko's arms curled around him, gently, delicately, but with the strength of pure titanium. Sokka's face came to rest in the crook of Zuko's neck, his hands curled around the Fire Lord's arms.

"Zuko! Please don't let me go, even if it's for a greater good, and I feel I have to go, don't let me just walk away. Please! Please need me! Need me enough to stop me! Just once, stop me." Sokka whispered in despair. How many dreams had he had of his father, Batek, some one, anyone stopping him when he left; of Katara and Aang finding him and forcing him to go home. But it had not happened. Instead they had rejoiced in his absence and worse- had not even noticed he was gone. No one had stopped him, and each time he had the dream, his soul had died a little more.

His heart breaking at the layers and layers of pain in the warrior's words, Zuko's arms tightened around the slim frame. "Don't try to leave me again Sokka, it hurts too damn much not to have you by my side. We belong to each other, and I will never, ever be able to watch you walk away from me. Understand, this.." Zuko released the Fire Spirit, and steely possessiveness wove through the love he had for the warrior. "YOU ARE MINE!!"

Zuko yanked Sokka's head back, "MINE!!" and his lips slammed down on Sokka's, power and heat coursed through the both of them, as Sokka hands went around the Fire Lord.

Savin and the soldiers were the only ones privileged to watch the translucent Dragon rise from the Fire Lord and curl possessively around the Warrior. Then they watched in awe, as the spirit of a giant silver Wolf-Hawk seemed to emerge from the ex-Water Tribesman. The Wolf-Hawk nuzzled the Dragon, and the two spirits lifted their heads and roared together.

---tbc—

So does it fit?? Im doing this on holiday so please Review!!!


	13. The Insecure Dragon

Moonlight eyes : Thanks , wow that is a great compliment – and errr.. it is debatable who the 'slave' actually is. :)

Blue Tiger : As always your reviews are sooooo amazing, thanks. One thing though, the Red Dragon is more integrated into Zuko, Sokka is only just accepting his – so it at the moment it is very much only one way – which is why the Red Dragon is very insecure. :D Read for the affect of this.

ScarletTigeress : Wow thanks for the support, its nice when deets are noted. Man the voting is tough, I have made a decision that readers will hate or like, but it will take a bit.

Sulea : Secret – I dry too when I reread some chappies – and Kindda go I wrote that?

Bomamasama, The Movie, xxyaoifangurlxx, Addictedreader09 , Katie //_~ , Unfeigned

=, Avatar Renara, RekkaKouyuu : Thanks for all the kind words and support, you are all so wonderful.

Mega Thanks to BrukleFlesch for Beta-ing the Chappie – so fast and effective. Hugs.

Chapter 12 : The Insecure Dragon

Ostrich-horse feathers! It was infuriating! First the upheaval in the spirit world, now a strange peace, BUT still none of the spirits was willing to tell him what was going on. Granted, most did not seem to know, but the animal spirits seemed to know something was up, only they weren't or more accurately couldn't talk. Aang spent a whole two hours trying to mime questions to the Panda Spirit that just blinked rather calmly at him. Arrrggghhhh… he was the Avatar – Master of the Four Elements – and BAH! NOT a mind reader. The frustrated Avatar Spirit was practically dancing around the Spirit World in frustration. He was the bridge – he needed to know – okay, okay – he WANTED to know what was happening. Having the Spirit World snub him and basically shout the silent message "None Of Your Business" was soooo frustrating.

Aang left the Spirit World pouting. Momo climbed on his shoulder and chirped in concern. Aang stroked the long ears. "It's okay, Momo, it's just frustrating," Aang muttered as he stood up. "But I should be used to frustration by now; jeez, I think we need to go and apologize to Zuko and congratulate him. We flew and he found us all the time, but Sokka...Sokka is on foot, and we don't have even a clue as to where he is." Aang sighed. In between the tremendous amount of work that he and Katara did, they had searched fruitlessly for their missing brother. In a sudden move, Aang spun and sent a blast of fire into the inoffensive wall. "Where is he, Momo?"

Tears of frustration leaked out of Aang's tightly closed eyes; he leaned into the wall and slammed his fist against the unyielding surface over and over. "He's my friend, my brother...and I can't even find him." Aang had thought back to all the times he had seen Sokka after the war. They had only contacted the warrior when they had needed his input and advice. Aang could not remember even once, not once, asking Sokka if he was happy, if everything was alright in his life. He had just seen the big goofy smile, and would unload all his problems on Sokka's strong shoulders. Always, always – Sokka had made Aang feel better, made the life of the Avatar so much easier. And now, when Sokka finally needed him, he could not even find his heart brother to offer help.

Aang heard Katara stirring in the next room, wiped his tears away quickly, and took calming breaths. Katara was holding together with tiny bits of string. He was her rock, he would look after her and hide his own fears and worries, and he would support her as Sokka had supported him. He would not let Sokka down.

Katara was coming. Aang needed to improve his mood, fast. His mind flashed back to the last visit he and Katara had paid to the Southern Water Tribe. He imagined Sokka's reaction to that tale and almost immediately his lips twisted in a smug smile. Yeah, he could not wait to tell Sokka; now all he had to do was find him.

Aang greeted Katara with a wide grin plastered almost painfully on his face.

There was silence on the high battlements. It had been more than 20 minutes since the Spirits had made their appearance and vanished, and still no one moved. All eyes were riveted on the couple locked in an almost desperate embrace.

Both stressed for different reasons, the two stood holding each other tight, each needing the other's touch, each holding on, feeling, healing, and breathing in the other. Tight muscles slowly began to relax as the energy danced and flowed between the two of them, heat was exchanged with comfort, and cold gave way to delicious warmth.

Zuko leaned down just a little—Sokka was slightly less than two inches shorted than his 6'2" frame—and pressed his face to Sokka's neck, breathing in the slight tangy scent of the warrior. He could hardly believe his prey was back in his arms, and this time willingly. He wanted to crow in victory, but that would mean raising his head away from the addictive form in his arms, and he could not find the will to move.

Suddenly a scent assaulted Zuko's nose, so sharp, it was like piercing ice shards in his brain. His head jerked up in affront and his hand tightened around Sokka to the point of pain. His words were an infuriated growl. "Explain yourself!" he demanded.

Sokka raised his head and blinked, totally confused, "What climbed up your ass and died all of a sudden?" he replied in a lazy voice, the warmth and feeling of Zuko too damn comforting, even the too tight embrace was good. Sokka just could not find the energy to move, the stress of the ordeal catching up to him. He just wanted to eat and then sleep for a few days.

The soldiers within hearing range were caught between affront and amusement at the lazy disrespect and arrogance of their Lord's prey. Savin was just amused.

Zuko shook Sokka just a little. Hardly feeling it, Sokka rolled his eyes in response and tried to find the comfortable spot on Zuko's shoulder once again. Growling, Zuko jerked Sokka's head up, and this time Sokka growled back in response. He was going to smack the jerk bender if he did not stop spoiling Sokka's good mood.

"You smell of another male! Explain yourself!" Zuko snapped out, flames flashing in his eyes. Sokka blinked innocently at him; then, as comprehension darned, Sokka chuckled and relaxed again. Not amused in the least, jealousy boiling in his gut, Zuko glared and ground his teeth.

The soldiers prudently stepped back. An enraged Fire Lord was not be trifled with...by anyone except his prey, that is. They watched in awe as the warrior looked appraisingly at the almost blazing Fire Lord, mumbled something that sounded like "You're cute"—"Did he just call Lord Zuko cute?"—"when you're mad," and cuddled closer into the Lord's arms. Some of the soldiers began to fear for the seemingly self-destructive warrior.

"Sooookkaaaaaaaaa…" The word was long and drawn out. The Dragon Spirit began to stir in displeasure.

"Oh relax already, it's just these clothes I borrowed. The scent is from whoever wore it last, it was probably some old grandpa, so chill – Fire Lord. _Chill – Fire Lord_, that's a good one, I still got it." Sokka chuckled, suddenly feeling rather smug.

"Get it OFF!" Zuko snapped unreasonably. "I can't stand that stench so close to your skin, it's unacceptable. Remove it at once."

Sokka's head jerked up in surprise. He was going to snap back at Zuko for being foolish, but then he saw the stress lines around Zuko's mouth and good eye, and the scar tissue seemed to burn an ugly color. Everything in Sokka softened. The separation had been harder on Zuko than he would have imagined. A different kind of fire began to ignite in Sokka as his hand rose to cup Zuko's face and his thumb ran gently along the edge of the scar.

"Even for you I am not getting naked in front of the Fire Nation army, but if you want to remove the shirt, feel free to do so. My hands are busy right now," Sokka said and his hands began a firm massage of the stressed muscles on Zuko's face and neck. The first few strokes were firm, and then the heat caught and Sokka's movements subtly changed. It was totally unconscious on his part, but his movements became languid and sensual, calling to the heat.

The sharp sound of tearing cloth echoed through the battlements. Zuko, needing no other encouragement, ripped the offending shirt in two and contemptuously let the shredded pieces fall to the ground. Possessively he ran his hands over the exposed beautifully tanned skin, first down Sokka's back, then his arms and torso, almost as if to replace the touch of the cloth with his own. Sokka's skin ignited at the contact, he had *hungered* for this. Forgetting everything, he arched into the caress, his lips parting as his breath got heavier and the blue in his eyes deepened and shone with rising desire.

A responding desire rose in Zuko, and he bent down to almost take Sokka's lips in another kiss, almost... because a sound arrested the movement. There was a loud gasp from the soldiers, not a single gasp, but a chorus of them, the sound strengthened due to the sheer numbers who echoed it. Zuko turned sharply and stared in shock at his men.

With jaws slack and eyes bulging were soldiers who had never known sex, those with long-term partners, happily married men and women, straight and homosexual, it did not matter. All of them stared at the Dragon's Prey; there was an air about Sokka, a budding power, sensual, sensuous, natural, unconscious, and utterly alluring. They may never act on the pull, on the attraction, but all that watched the shirtless warrior writhe in the Fire Lord's arms in such innocent abandonment were entranced.

A multitude of emotions pulled Zuko in so many ways, but Sokka was not yet truly his, the warrior did not even carry Zuko's mark and the unification ceremony had not been done. Possessiveness and jealousy took primacy, his eyes began to glow, and the Dragon Spirit awoke to the unwitting threat to his claim. Focused on the soldiers who had unintentionally awoken the already stressed Dragon, Zuko lost control, the reasoning Fire Lord gave way to the primal Spirit within, and the Red Dragon roared.

Unthinking, without warning, consumed by primitive emotions, the Dragon lashed out and flames roared out of the Lord. Like a tidal wave the flames advanced on the soldiers, who, suddenly seeing the danger, were frozen at the advancing wall of fire. They had no hope of outrunning it.

Savin braced himself. As the only other Bender of power and the General, he created a fire barrier, one he knew would be overwhelmed in seconds. He only hoped that in his death he would give at least some of the soldiers a chance to get to safety. The advancing wall met his barrier, and Savin felt his body and will collapsing under the force, steam rising from him as his sweat evaporated, even as it left his body. The pressure was enormous. His knees buckled and then he fell forward as the pressure disappeared abruptly.

Savin, panting hard, raised his head, expecting to see Zuko back in control, but instead he saw a sight that would be imprinted in his head and would become a new symbol for the Fire Nation. The Spirit of the Wolf Hawk, its shimmering silver fur surrounded by a glowing sea-blue nimbus, its golden wings outstretched protectively, stood between the wall of fire and the men. The Wolf Hawk was not burned by the fire, instead he bathed in it, absorbed it, and the more fire that poured into the proud creature, the more powerful it seemed to become.

Sokka caught Zuko's face and pulled him down for a long kiss, soaking up the excess heat and replacing it with cool, tantalizing desire, breaking though the primal force that had taken the Firebender. "Enough, Zuko, we need to return to the training rooms and get away from these distractions. There's no need for such displays. You've claimed me. Come on, let's go. Do you want to be alone with me, or do you want to waste time showing off to your guards?" Sokka said firmly.

Sanity returned to Zuko, and his face paled as he raised his head to see the damage he had wrought. His jaw dropped as he saw the glowing Wolf Hawk watching him, the translucent form seeming to block him from those that had caused his loss of control. There was an understanding and determined look in the familiar blue eyes of the Spirit. It nodded regally at Zuko, then turned and cast a protective look at the guards gathered in awe behind him. The Spirit nodded in acknowledgement as the soldiers sank to their knees in respect, then as silently as it had appeared, the Spirit was gone.

Zuko turned to look into Sokka's eyes to see the same understanding and stubbornly protective look. "Come on," Sokka said again. He looked at the soldiers and unwittingly accepted his position as a co-leader of the Fire Nation as he addressed its soldiers: "You are Fire Nation, and are aware of the volatility of the Fire Spirit. It is my error that caused this whole mess, and I humbly ask that you forgive me for putting you in danger. That you stayed and accepted the risk is a mark of your bravery and loyalty to your Fire Lord, and we thank you for it. We will be returning to the palace now, so please clear a path."

The soldiers were touched by the small speech. Savin quickly stood, his legs still shaky, and snapped a command. "Step back! At ease! Eyes DOWN!" His voice clearly carried to all the soldiers, who immediately made way and stood at ease, keeping their heads lowered and effectively reducing the threat they had become to the aggressive Dragon Spirit, and allowed the royal pair to move without incident to the awaiting closed carriage.

Sokka, with one arm around Zuko's waist, had basically hauled the still edgy Fire Lord – who seemed to want to glare and challenge the soldiers to dare look up – off the battlements away from those that may be seen as a threat. As soon as they were in the privacy of the carriage, however, Zuko relaxed, and it was his turn to yank Sokka, who had sat opposite him, onto his lap and into his arms. Holding Sokka safe, with no possible threat around, Zuko finally calmed down completely.

It seemed to Sokka that one minute Zuko had been all possessive and hot, and the next second the Fire Lord's head was tucked into his neck, snoring. He tried to ease off Zuko's lap, in case he was heavy, but Zuko immediately protested. Fast asleep, his arms tightened possessively around Sokka as he muttered in discontent. Sokka felt himself blush. Darn…Zuko was so cute like this, vulnerable in sleep and yet still so Fire Lord-y.

Even as he settled comfortably on Zuko's lap, Sokka's thoughts chased in his head. He had accepted it, accepted the position of Prey, and after that last incident – there was no way he would attempt to leave again. Zuko had said he loved him, loved Sokka, and not the Prey. What did Sokka feel for Zuko? Sokka was just not sure, things were just moving too fast. He couldn't answer that question at the moment. And the silver Wolf Hawk, Sokka knew it was that it was somehow a part of himself – he was the meat and plan guy, how the hell did HE of all people end up with a Wolf Hawk that freaking powerful as a manifestation of his Spirit? It was not scientific – seriously cool and waaaayyy ALRIGHT, SOKKA – but still so not scientific. Arrghh, his head hurt. He needed to ask Aang all this stuff. Sokka pressed closer to Zuko. …if Aang was still talking to him, that is.

Being excommunicated from the tribe meant no contact with the southerners, and he figured that was why Aang and Katara had not bothered to find him. It still hurt, but somehow with Zuko's arms around him, the pain was not so sharp and did not feel so important anymore. Hopefully they would be able to acknowledge him now that he was part of the Fire Nation. Wow – that sounded strange – Sokka of the Fire Nation – hmmm…maybe he should permanently change his name to Warrior Fire. That would probably make diplomatic matters between the Fire Nation and the Southern Water Tribe much easier. As simply Sokka he might cause more problems. Sokka's active brain whirled with practical plans to improve the Fire Nation and, rocked by the movements of the carriage, warm and held secure, Sokka matched his breathing to Zuko's and he, too, fell asleep before they reached the palace.

The little carriage was generating a powerful aura of contentment, and in all the areas it passed, people found themselves relaxing and smiling unconsciously. Finally, all was right in the Fire Nation.


	14. The Bet

Thank you – to all the lovely reviewers, I am so glad you are enjoying this tale. You are soooo utterly amazing and wonderful for taking the time to review and share your opnions. It has been quite a hectic time at work – stress is BAH! Anyway still had this little scene playing in my head and had to write it... consider this a tantalizer. Hehehehehe

Many thanks to the awesome Brukleflesch for betaing.

Read, review and Enjoy!

Chapter 13 : The Bet

This was not fair, SOOOO absolutely, totally...not fair! Sokka groused. He could not move, his hands locked on the bed, muscles strained, and perspiration glittering off the tanned flesh. His feet slid helplessly against the spirits-damned multihued sheets. The loincloth, his only clothing, proved to be much more of a distraction than being naked would actually have been. Damp with sweat and other bodily fluids, the delicate cloth clung to his leaking, oversensitive flesh, not tight enough to bring completion, only tight enough to tantalize, to maintain the heat and increase the warrior's torment.

"ZUKO!" Sokka gasped out as for what seemed the thousandth time the Fire Lord ran his fingers delicately across the glistening skin. Zuko touched nothing essential, he paid no attention to the budding nipples and the straining member; instead he ran his fingers from Sokka's hairline to the edge of the loincloth, sometimes softly, at other times firmly, and at all times sensually. Learning the textures of Sokka's skin and leaving trails of fire that grew and grew as they fed of the warrior's own rising desires.

Stretched out beside his partner, Zuko's smile was a mixture of love and gross evil as his hand made another long foray down the over-stimulated flesh that arched soooo…deliciously towards him. "Admit defeat, Sokka, stop my hands from moving, and we can continue."

Sokka's palms gripped the sheets desperately; he would not give in. There was nothing tying him down, nothing holding him immobile – that would have made this easier – instead all his flagging will was used to keep his straining hands motionless in the face of the Lord's determined assault on his senses. He did not want to lose…spirits, but he needed...he needed so…much more. More than the enticing touches, more than the seemingly innocent strokes. Sokka's deprived nipples were pebble-hard, his body undulating, trying to get 'accidental' touches, but Zuko was too canny for that and always moved away, leaving the need to grow and the torment to increase.

Stupid Zuko, stupid Fire Lord! "Aarrrggghh!" Sokka arched up in invitation as another hot, unsatisfying stroke glided up his hungry flesh. Stupid arrogance, stupid pride...stupid, stupid...stupid...BET!

The coach had arrived back at the palace, and no one had intruded as the two slept. It was a good four hours before Sokka's stomach had rather rudely spoilt the peace in the coach. Then Sokka had rudely hauled the protesting Fire Lord away from his cocoon of comfort, and it was Sokka who dragged Zuko's grumbling form into the training rooms (the whole path from the coach to the rooms had been cleared of ANYONE – just in case). Food was laid out already, and Sokka happily dumped Zuko on a chair, closed the door, and went to inspect the appetizing scents. So engrossed in his self-appointed quest to defeat the monster that had lodged in his belly, he missed the extremely satisfied smile and gleam of pure possessiveness in Zuko's eyes as the Firebender watched his Prey willingly imprison himself and even shut the door.

The two had a satisfying meal, and then Zuko had very reluctantly left to deal with formal matters that he had ignored over the last two days. Sokka had busied himself with a long hot soak, followed by serious mental and physical practice. In the evening when Zuko joined him for the meal, he found Sokka smiling rather smugly at him throughout the meal.

"What?" Zuko finally asked, a little tired of the smug sidelong looks Sokka was giving him. He would much rather have seen desire and need in the blue eyes, not the humorously arrogant glances.

"You need more practice, Zuko…. Tut, tut, tut...for a warrior you sure have very poor self control. Man, I can't remember ever losing control like that – even when I was a kid. My level is definitely too high for you to aspire to... Maybe you need _**Aang**_ to give you lessons in being less emotional." Sokka snorted in laughter as he spoke in a deliberately superior and condescending tone.

Zuko's teeth ground together as he glared at the laughing blue eyes that mocked him so easily. Then slowly a rather delightful plan formed, and the glare turned into a challenging grin. "So...you have such great control, huh?" Zuko almost purred out, "What say you we have a little bet and test that theory?"

That little conversation had led to Sokka's current predicament. He had to prove his 'superior' control by allowing Zuko to touch 'safe' places on his body for two hours without lifting his hands off the bed. Sokka had been so smug when Zuko had – to be fair – offered not to touch the obviously erogenous areas on Sokka's body and allow Sokka the loincloth. Sokka was sure he would be able to master his reactions... he really... really...should have known better.

His smile died two seconds after Zuko's hands made contact with his bare skin. His smugness evaporated after the first long tantalizing, stroke. Zuko's fingers left trails of flame along Sokka's skin, each sensuous touch awakening nerve endings Sokka had never known he possessed, and the more those fingers skimmed his flesh, the deeper the sensations sank into the young man. It had not taken two hours. Hell, it had not even taken ONE hour. In just over 20 minutes, Sokka was lifted to the point he was at now: his control taken to its breaking point…his need burning, consuming...and growing, constantly growing.

His eyes hooded, Zuko watched his Prey's squirming body. He could hardly believe it. He was allowing nothing but his hands to touch Sokka, but even fully clothed, he was at the very edge of his control. If Sokka did not give in, Zuko would break first and consume the luscious hard berries that tempted his senses with every move the other made. Zuko could not believe how much he ached to touch all those areas barred to him because of their silly bet. Sokka was his; ergo nothing of Sokka should be prohibited from his touch. Zuko smiled ruefully; he was talking himself into losing the bet.

But...he would not, he could not...lose...he needed Sokka to yield to him. He needed Sokka to want him, more than anything. He needed Sokka to willingly sacrifice his pride and control on the altar of their desires. He wanted Sokka to realize, in no uncertain terms, that deep on his flesh, down to his very bones, he belonged to Zuko, that it was Zuko and not Sokka who was the true master of the beautifully crafted form that writhed with erotic abandon before him.

Steeling his determination, Zuko let his fingers dance down Sokka's body, tracing burning paths from Sokka's thighs to his feet and meandering up again, pressing behind his knees, to the edge of the cloth and down again. The needy sighs and sounds that escaped his Prey's lips were music to his ears as he traced the inner thigh and behind Sokka's weak knee.

"Gaaahhhh!" Desperate hands grasped Zuko's arms as, in a violent move, his control crumbling, Sokka sat up and pressed his forehead to Zuko's. "Please..." Sokka choked out. Zuko stared, entranced by the blue eyes that were pools of pure need and desire. At that moment, no regret, no challenge, not a smidgen of fear or false pride was reflected in the azure depths.

Zuko's lips slammed on Sokka's, pushing him back down again. Zuko's clothed form blanketed Sokka, his right hand found the hard throbbing cock, and his left pinched and played with the hard buds that had been so desperate for Zuko's heat. Sokka had missed the man he had run from more than he could admit aloud, and the small added stimulation was all he needed. Surrendering to the heat was no sacrifice... Sokka released his last grip on false pride…and abandoned himself to the flames.

His body exploded and a salacious cry left his lips; he felt as if his soul were being dragged from him only to be cocooned by the Firebender's. Technically Zuko had yet to take Sokka's body, but the last of Sokka's self-preservation shattered. Whether Zuko was just using him, whether he was fated to be thrown away and cast out some time in the future, his insecurities aside, though he was still uncertain of his feelings, in that moment one thing was crystal clear in Sokka's mind.

Sokka held tight to Zuko, buried his head into Zuko's shoulder, and his words, though whispered, were clear. "Yours...I am yours!"

-tbc-

Could continue – but it's too natural a place to stop. Please review. :)

Main requests that people want is to see Aang's and Katara's reactions – that is coming :after the sex, and other suggestions and ideas -do share. I dont promise to use them but I will definitely consider it.


	15. You Go too Far

BlackUbbing, Zayreon : Thanks lol, Longer Chapter as requested :D

BlueTiger : Thanks so much, there was something missing in the last chapter, which I could not put my finger on. You nailed it. I think I have managed to handle that error here. Thanks for the support

xxyaoifangurlxx : No the ceremony is based on he Sun, it is on a solstice, a couple of weeks away. :D

sulea, Aoomi : Katara's reactions – real soon max 2-chappies away (I think)

RekkaKouyuu : lol thanks that was the impression I wanted to give. Both need reassurance I think.

Realdarkangel : It ATLA I would not be doi g it justice if there was no humoour in it. :) thanks

Avatar Renara, Aquastreak243, mukyu : Thank you and enjoy!

Gagillion thanks to BrukleFlesch my amazing Beta; editied sooo fast! You rock!

Okay, this is a different take on the errrr. Smex, I do hope you enjoy it.

Read, review and enjoy.

**Chapter 14 : You Go too Far**

Sokka held tight to Zuko, buried his head into Zuko's shoulder, and his words, though whispered, were clear. "Yours...I am yours!"

Zuko gasped, words dying in his throat as he crushed Sokka to his chest, holding him tightly.

Sokka breathed in the scent of the Fire Lord. Spirits...it was so wonderful to hold and be held, to feel their bodies touching. He had missed this so much. Sokka reveled in the warmth, then something wet landed on his shoulder and everything in him just stopped for a moment. He jerked away to stare at his Dragon. It was an odd feeling of horror that overcame Sokka when he saw Zuko's scarred eye was dripping tears while the other was moist, a strange mixture of emotions reflected in the golden eyes.

"Zuko?" Sokka asked in confusion.

"Why, Sokka? Why did you have to take it so far? I…I…just needed your physical surrender, you gave me so much more…. Damn it, Sokka, I love you so fucking much! You make me so amazingly happy, but Sokka...did you think I would not hear...that I would not know...the price that extra bit of surrender cost you? I KNOW! You never even tried to ice over, you did not really try to fight me; if you did, we both know – the way I am right now – you probably would have held out longer than me! But you never really put up a fight! And then…you gave...you gave...me… Why did you do it? Why did you go so far...? Damn you, you stubborn peasant...why did you hurt yourself like that!" Zuko's words were rough and broken, but his tearing eyes were so soft, reflecting the pain that Sokka had felt. Zuko's hand almost compulsively cupped and stroked his beloved's face, running his fingers through Sokka's hair, tracing his strong cheekbones, loving the feel of his Prey.

Sokka's own eyes cleared, and the blue deepened, a small smile crossed his lips. He turned a little and kissed the palm cupping his face, then he lifted his head and gently caught the falling tears with the tip of his tongue. Almost reverently he tasted the Fire Lord's tears, his eyes closing in absolute pleasure as the moisture absorbed into his own body. Zuko watched the reaction in awe, his heartbeat quickening.

Sokka leaned his forehead against Zuko's as he opened his eyes. Blue and gold eyes met, the world around them becoming nothing. "Why did I go so far? Two reasons. Firstly, it was a kind of apology on my part," Sokka said sheepishly. "I hurt you Zuko, I didn't realize how badly my escape would I hurt you – I never wanted that. I also hurt myself and I think somehow that hurt you more. But even though I hurt you, you threw your pride away for me; before all your men you made yourself vulnerable for me, the Fire Lord conceding to the Peasant. Yeah, I could have fought more, but I really, really wanted to lose." Sokka's smile was cheeky as he pecked a kiss on Zuko's nose. "You deserved it."

Zuko, his heart swelling in his eyes, silently waited for Sokka to continue. Blue eyes went serious. "The second reason, Zuko, I went that far, I gave you that much is...because it was my choice. My decision. That is me, Zuko…. Since when have I ever done anything halfway? If I'm yours...then I am yours…unconditionally…you are now my Lord. And I will serve you as I served Aang, with everything that is in me, as a warrior, as a friend, as an advisor, as a confidante, and...as anything else you need me to serve as. Without reservation, I am yours, my Lord Zuko, until you no longer need me, everything that makes me me, is yours," Sokka said simply and sincerely.

Zuko choked. He held Sokka's face as if it was the most precious and valuable thing in the world. Mimicking the reverence with which Sokka absorbed his tears, Zuko's mouth touched the firm lips gently. The kiss was deep, souls touched; Zuko absorbed the absolute bliss the offering gave him. Flames blazed in his eyes as he allowed Sokka to see the depth of his love. Feathering kisses on Sokka's lips, Zuko whispered firmly, "Good. I know you have problems accepting this, but by your own words, Sokka, you are mine forever…until we draw our last breath, and beyond that. I need you, my Love. With everything that is inside me, everything that makes me me, I need you, MY Sokka; I will never stop needing you. I am going to brand it into your bones, my Stubborn Warrior, you are mine forever, and I will never, never stop needing you – so I will never let you go!"

Sokka trembled at the words; somehow they seemed to find and soothe the gaping wounds in his psyche. Sokka pressed his face to Zuko's, they held each other tightly, and as silent tears rolled down both their cheeks, the process of healing truly began.

"Sokka," Zuko said tentatively into the silence, his voice strangely young and uncertain, "Sokka, do you love me, just a little?"

Sokka looked up and saw the vulnerability in the ember eyes, and he only had the truth to offer: "Zuko, I…I…am not sure. Things happened so damn fast." Sokka gulped and continued, "I...am not sure. I hurt when I am not with you, when we are together I feel…well…full, safe…and yet excited and other things. Is that love? I don't know. I only know...that I could love you, I want to love you, I need you – more than I have needed anyone, and I never imagined I could come close to wanting someone as much as I want you. But…but…I am not sure if what I am feeling now is love. I don't know, Zuko. I'm sorry, I just don't know." Sokka spoke with aching poignancy.

Zuko smiled as he suddenly nuzzled at the tormented face. "Don't look so sad, Sokka; I'm not. You don't have to force yourself, the seeds are there, and I am more than capable of nurturing them, of teaching you to love me. Trust me, okay? I am more than up to this challenge," Zuko said, his eyes sparking with determination. Sokka may not have realized it, but to Zuko his Prey's precious confession had sounded like love to him. Sokka, Zuko realized, could not see his feelings as love until his insecurities had been defeated, and Zuko had every intention of hunting down each of his Prey's concerns and turning them into ash.

To that end, the first thing Zuko intended to do was strengthen the bonds between them and quench the consuming hunger that ate at his senses almost every moment of each day. He had his own insecurities to deal with and the Dragon needed to have a tangible hold on his Wolf-Hawk, or Zuko feared for the safety of anyone who came into contact with Sokka.

His lips found Sokka's again, but this time the kiss was sensuous and needy. Zuko's hands roamed the strong body pressed close to his. He was rewarded by Sokka's gasp of surprise, and then a shudder as, with those slight sensations, mere warmth turned to heat, and the passion bubbled to the surface. Zuko pushed Sokka to his back once more and rose above the warrior. Impatient, there was a burst of flame, and the clothing on the Fire Lord's own body crumbled into ash around them. Sokka's eyes went impossibly wide as he understood the Dragon could wait no more. A feral and needy look burned in the golden eyes.

Sokka wondered at his own feelings. Neither the burst of flame nor the burning look caused him the slightest bit of fear or discomfort. He knew what Zuko wanted, and by the spirits he wanted it, too. He raised a hand, palm up, enticingly to the man he now saw as his Lord, and arched his head back, exposing his throat, offering silently what was now the Fire Lord's.

The sound Zuko made as his hand clasped Sokka's was indescribable, a combination of a possessive growl, a loving sigh, and a whimper of awe at how far his Prey would go for him. For all the sacrifices he had made, all the humiliations he had suffered in his life, the rejection and scorn of his own family, the crushing endless responsibilities, Zuko had never imagined someone so perfect, so fucking strong would be his. He could wait no longer; he leaned down and his lips found the throbbing pulse on the powerful neck. He kissed gently at first, then, unable to help himself, he bit hard, marking the warrior as his. Sokka cried out in surprise, but his hands buried in the dark silk hair, holding the Firebender close to him.

Zuko suddenly dragged Sokka to the edge of the bed. He knelt between Sokka's splayed legs, and without hesitation his hot mouth closed around the thick, throbbing organ. Any ability Sokka had to think was destroyed utterly at that instant. Every bit of his consciousness was flooded with a tremendous surge of desire, heat, need, and lust. He could not think, he could only react and respond to the demands of the clever mouth and tongue that suckled, nibbled, and consumed the heart of his manhood.

Sokka, his body primed from the revelations, would have come in the first minute, but when Zuko felt the throbbing, the pounding of blood that would give way to release, evil fingers closed around the base, blocking the flow of blood, halting the climax.

"Aaaahhhh... Zuko, Zuko...don't...please..." Sokka was panting, pleading. To be so close to the edge and to be denied caused a pleasure that bordered on pain. His body thrust and shook, but Zuko refused to allow release, his fingers ringing the desperate cock, keeping Sokka's pleasure just out of his reach. Pre- cum seeped out in generous portions, soaking Zuko's hand. The Fire Lord indulged himself with the other's offering before looking up with burning eyes.

"No, Sokka, you will not cum, not yet!" Zuko said firmly. "Let the flames within you bake, my Prey, let them grow. This time you will not come until I am inside you, until we come together. Until we are one," he commanded, and the warrior shuddered. There was shocked wonder in Sokka's face as he slowly nodded. Zuko's fingers gradually relaxed the pressure on Sokka's cock and the blue eyed man trembled, his body arching and writhing in pleasure, but he did not come. He was on the knife-edge of pleasure and Zuko kept him there, fanning the flames of passion, bringing his oversensitive skin to blazing life.

Two fingers slid into Sokka, preparing him. It hurt, but Sokka welcomed the pain, clenched around the fingers – Zuko was inside him. Spirits, he wanted this, he wanted to keep the Fire Lord inside him, hold tight so there was no escape, no way to lose what he needed so desperately. Sokka mewled in need.

Suddenly Sokka was turned on the bed, his torso glided across the multihued sheets, and he screamed. The sensations were too much, so many different feelings all at once, tantalizing his over-hard nipples, wrapping around his cock, the cool sheets contrasting with the addictive fire at his back. Sokka needed and he needed now. "Zuko...you jerk, take me now or I will bloody well KILL you!"

"Wait…oil!" Zuko panted out, perspiration feathering his brow. He tried to think, but...he could not, his need was so great.

"No...no waiting...nothing between us, just you and me... Do it, Zuko!" Sokka ordered, moving his body...enticing, needing...calling the Dragon home.

Zuko's eyes glazed over. Still his love allowed him to move slowly as he pushed himself carefully into the welcoming warmth of his Prey.

The muscles in Sokka's neck and jaw tensed. It hurt; spirits, it seemed like he was being torn in half, but…but...something was emerging from the tearing, something new, powerful, and utterly beautiful. The pain was fading fast, and the feeling of being saturated in ecstasy, of being permeated by the incandescence that was Zuko filled ever part of Sokka's being. Nothing had ever felt so delicious, so damned wonderful...and Sokka was greedy.

Zuko was trying to move slowly, to limit the pain he was causing his beloved, when suddenly Sokka thrust back and consumed him. Zuko roared as all ability to control anything, least of all himself, fled. He surrendered to the sensations that engulfed him and he thrust, touching something deep inside Sokka.

Both men roared in pleasure, their bodies merged as one, moving together in an ancient unnamed dance, scaling the heights of passion together. There was nothing except them, the universe splintered as they melted together, collapsing boneless on the sheets, the desperate embrace the only solid thing in the fluid world of their shared desire.

No words were said. When the world righted itself, Zuko quietly got up, gathered some warm water in a bowl, and returned to gently clean off and care for his lover. Sokka lay in respite, too replete to move. The two cuddled under the sheets and lay facing each other for a long time.

Finally Zuko reached out and stroked Sokka's tattoo-less face and neck. "You lost the bet," he said at last, rather inanely.

"Hmmm...strange, feels like I won," Sokka replied with a small smile, nipping at Zuko's fingers. "Never been happier to lose a bet before, so whatcha want?" Sokka asked a little coyly.

Zuko's eyes were serious. A little unsure, he hesitated. What he was going to ask he knew was selfish, but Sokka was such a free and wild spirit. Zuko was a little afraid even now that his Wolf-Hawk would fly away and leave him with nothing but the killing flames.

"Zuko?" Sokka asked encouragingly. He brought a hand up to mimic Zuko and trace the strong lines of Zuko's face.

"Sokka, I know it's unfair, and even though you lost the bet, you don't have to do it. Just consider it, okay? I don't want you to do it unless you want to...okay?" Zuko rambled, barely coherent.

"Zuko, unless you are asking me to commit murder, I don't see what the problem is. Spit it out already, I am dying of curiosity here," Sokka said, purposely pinching Zuko's ear in a small reprimand.

"Ouch! I'm the Fire Lord, you know!"

"Yeah, that and a hundred silver will add up to the value of one gold," Sokka responded with a cheeky grin.

Zuko grinned back, relaxing, a little.

"Okay, Sokka, here it is: for losing the bet, will you consider, just consider…getting a Fire Nation tattoo?" The words rushed out of Zuko. "Just a small tattoo, you can choose any Fire Nation design you like, it doesn't have to be up to your face like a true Water Tribe tattoo, but I'd like it if it at least came to your neck, so people could see it just a little. I know it's a Water Tribe custom, and not a Fire Nation one, but since you are Fire Nation now, please just consider it. A small one..." Zuko trailed off, a kind of wistful look on his face.

Sokka looked at him, stunned. He half sat up on the bed and stared down at the Fire Lord, a look of utter disbelief on his face.

Zuko flushed red. "I'm sorry, Sokka, the Fire Nation symbol is still not something to be worn with pride, you don't have to. Look, forget I—"

Words dwindled as one finger to Zuko's lips silenced him.

"In the Water Tribe, we did not choose our own tattoos. The tattoos were awarded to us by the leaders or the council based on what they deemed to be our worth and status. It was not the size of the tattoo that mattered, rather the more intricate the design, the richer the colors, the deeper the meanings, the higher the status of the one who was awarded the tattoo." Sokka suddenly knelt on the bed and bowed his head almost regally at Zuko.

"Fire Lord Zuko, from chest to cheek, if you deem it fit to honor this boy with a tattoo, I will wear with the pride of a man any symbol that you so choose to grace me with," Sokka said formally, his voice a little choked as he tried but failed to fully hide how much his tattoo-less state had hurt him.

"Gah!" Sokka shouted in surprise as he was tackled back on to the sheets, his lips taken by the ecstatic Fire Lord, who could not quite believe how lucky he was.

-tbc-

Well? How was the chappie (Zuko and Sokka not the only ones with insecurities) hehehe

Hmmm and watcha thik of the Tattoo, and suggestions? Ideas and stuff welcome. Review please


	16. Randomness

There are two people that this chapter is dedicated to; firstly to ~Kuragari75 from aff .net for two pieces of art the first located at **http:/ ajj7sunhawk. Deviantart. com/#/d2oal40 **(without spaces) for the insporation for "Interlude in the Spirit Realm"

Then to BlueTiger for her review and small statement on Sokka's duties to the Avatar, Sparking Random moments 1,

Then again to Kuragari75 for her amazing Tattoo; inspiring Random moments 2, please note I made some changes in the fic itself, mainly flipping the drawing at **http:/ ajj7sunhawk. Deviantart. Com/ #/d2s7jqd **(without spaces)

Thank you both sooo much you rock. And the final Interlude is dedicated to all who asked for their increased involvement.

Now Beta'd by the AMAZINg BrukleFlesch – thank you – any residual mistakes are mine

Read, Review and Enjoy

**Chapter 15 : Randomness **

**Interlude In the Spirit Realm : The Meeting **

The Red Dragon lay surrounded by rock and fire. It was a creature of strength and dynamism, the undisputed ruler of its land. The areas around the Dragon needed its protection and strength to survive, the dragon had great might, and for its power it paid the price of great responsibility. There was no means to escape the responsibility, in every direction the dragon looked in the lands – were creatures that needed its protection, were lesser beings that required the Dragon to be strong and wise and perfect. None dared to see the vulnerability in the Dragon, none cared to see the fears and the pain that haunted the proud being, for to acknowledge such weaknesses in their leader would make them feel all the more vulnerable and weak in a hostile world. More than that, due to the power the Dragon commanded, none dared seek out the Dragon as a friend. Always around were creatures that tried to ingratiate themselves with the Dragon, the Dragon's sensitive senses however, picked up the sick scent of fear, that oozed from the lesser spirits.

Without reason - they feared him, and their fear turned the Dragon's stomach and made him a creature of solitude. Best to keep away from others, he decided, rather then one day lose control and yield to the urge to give them a reason to really fear him.

So the Dragon battled on behalf of everyone. As for its own problems, surrounded by fire and rock, the Dragon managed them - alone.

The red and gold could only fly so high, yoked to its responsibilities on the ground. Darkness and mist clouded its skies, only allowing the Dragon to skim the skies, flying but never truly free. Always weighted down. Each day it seemed the stone and ground got harder, each day the fires burned hotter, one day it would consume the Dragon – and the Dragon was helpless to change that.

Then as the Dragon awoke, without warning something changed. Uncertain ,the Dragon patrolled the low skies, red and gold flashing in the air. On a nearby peak, the Dragon saw something different; the air on the peak seemed cooler, brighter. Curious the Dragon's wing dipped and he circled lazily towards the usually bleak and dark mountain top.

Silver-blue and gold, coated the top of the peak. There basking in the sun, yet exposed to the elements was a WolfHawk, asleep, its colours bright and cool making it stand out. The Dragon approached and the WolfHawk opened a lazy bright blue eye. Everything inside the Dragon froze, he had not meant to disturb the creature's slumber, and it waited for the creature stink of fear, to cringe or attack.

The WolfHawk, opened its mouth showing impressive large and deadly canines, the Dragon tensed ready to defend itself, but then the WolfHawk completed its yawn, lazily gave the Dragon a once over, closed its eyes and went back to sleep.

The Dragon almost fell out of the sky. Absolutely fascinated the Dragon, circled the peak. The image of the peacefully sleeping WolfHawk mirrored in its scarred left eye, the Dragon glided around the creature, slowly and steadily getting closer.

The WolfHawk slept.

Never taking his left eye off the sleeping creature, the Dragon landed nearby.

Still the WolfHawk slept.

Tentatively, the Dragon came nearer.

The WolfHawk opened an eye, growled enquiringly. When the Dragon did not react the great beast seemed to simply shrug and go back to sleep, neither intimidated nor concerned by the Dragon's presence.

The Dragon's head reached out. He breathed in deeply, testing the air, and tasted only quiet confidence and cool strength. The Dragon reached out further, its snout almost touching the WolfHawk's nose. Eyes still closed, in a lightning move the silver flashed, the Dragon felt wetness on its nose.

He jerked back to examine the damage, and ..the Dragon's eyes widened. Amused, sparkling blue eyes fearless met the golden eyes. The creature had licked him, it had licked his snout. Actually licked him! The Dragon was torn between wonder and insult. He approached the amazing creature again, and again the WolfHawk daringly licked the great Dragon.

This was too precious; the Dragon could not help himself. Before he even realized he was moving the Dragon curled around the resting form. The softness of the fur was addictive, the coolness of the silver, seemed to drain the access heat, and give the Dragon relief from a stress it did not even realise existed. It waited for the WolfHawk to bolt, but the magnificent creature didn't. Instead a great feathered wing opened, stretched and rested almost protectively across the Dragon's back, and the WolfHawk absently nuzzled the Dragon's head, before leaning against his neck and calmly went back to sleep.

The Dragon stayed curled around the WolfHawk, almost afraid to move lest it disturb its new friend's slumber. The long silky fur of the Hawk against the Dragon's hard scales, caressed him, it was soft, welcoming and seemed to invite long strokes, soft caresses and playful tussling. How long they stayed like that the Dragon did not know or care, all he knew was that he did not want it to end.

But like all things, end it did. The Great Beast awoke stretched magnificently and with a graceful movement; he was high in the air– leaving the Dragon behind.

It was over -the WolfHawk was going, taking the softness with him and leaving the Dragon to the fires and stone. Then... a miracle occurred; The WolfHawk turned and called to the Dragon, the Dragon felt hope and wonder take birth inside him, and gracefully he took to the air.

The reflecting light of the silvery WolfHawk, melted the darkness around them, they flew higher and higher, faster and higher then the Dragon ever remembered going, they reveled in the freedom of flying together.

And when they tired, the WolfHawk seemed to search the ground for some place to rest. The Dragon was having none of that; he carefully herded his newfound treasure back to his peak. He led the suddenly skittish spirit back to his den, curling into his sleeping area, a wordless invitation. The WolfHawk, sniffed around the den, walked around examining everything, then he carefully approached the Dragon, turned in circles a couple of times, and settled next to the serpentine body. The Dragon sighed in pleasure, curling possessively around the Silver Beast. They settled to sleep/ Finally; they were where they belonged; home, – together.

**Random moments (1)**

"Just a second!" Zuko suddenly snarled, in a swift move he turned on the bed, caught Sokka's wrists and pinned him down on his back. His golden eyes blazed in annoyance.

Sokka glared right back at Zuko, unimpressed. "You have about three seconds to release my wrists Lord Zuko, or you cant blame me if they end up broken."

Zuko glared, even angrier, "Hah, you like my hands on you too much to do that, BUT what the hell did you mean that you will serve me as you served the freaking Avatar? How exactly did you serve that little bastard!"

Sokka felt his jaw go slack, he blinked at the jealous flare in Zuko's eyes, then he blinked again.

"Arrrghhh" Zuko suddenly found himself flying, he hit the floor hard, just in time to see Sokka's feet stomping off towards the bath area. Zuko picked himself up, unable to stop the small scowl, sat back on the bed. What the hell was wrong with Sokka? That had been a legitimate question! After all, the Avatar was a monk – always hanging around guys. Maybe that whole interest in Katara had been a front. That sneaky no good MONK! It was all an act to get at Sokka, to steal Zuko's Prey from him. How dare that little midget.. Avatar or not, if he even came close to Sokka, Zuko would skin the sneaky weasel-snake alive and roast him – slowly.

Caught in his totally irrational jealous tirade, Zuko hardly noticed Sokka stomping into the room.

He did notice, in spates, when he was suddenly pushed back on the bed, and something smooth, hard and wet was shoved into his gaping mouth.

"Ahhh, ggguuuuuggghhh, heeeee!" For a few seconds only the desperate gasps of the Fire Lord were heard.

Sokka held Zuko down firmly, only his hand moved rhythmically, leaving Zuko gasping! "There, you stupid Jerk Bender! How dare you? The stupid images you put into my head! GROSS!Didn't you mother teach you better? Stupid potty mouths like yours deserve to be washed out with SOAP!

It was a good two hours before the bitter taste of soap left the sulking Firebender's mouth. Sheesh, he was the Fire Lord! Stupid Water Tribesman probably didn't get the memo!

**Random Moments (2)**

"Do you like it?" Zuko asked nervously.

It had been 3 days since Sokka had declared himself Zuko's and the Fire Lord was extremely nervous that his beloved would not like what he had done.

Sokka stared at his reflection in the mirror. Thanks to Zuko's damned jealousy, the whole day had been traumatic. Well, the few hours in the morning that Sokka remembered had been, anyway. Most of his day he had spent fast asleep. That had been the only way his blasted dragon had managed to allow the tattoo artist to have such extended close contact with Sokka without burning the elderly man to a crisp. The tattoo artist had been as old as Master Piandoa and yet his Supreme High Stick-up -the-Assness had almost gone ballistic after the first 10 minutes.

To settle the Lord down, Sokka had reluctantly drunk the sleeping medicine, so this was the first time he was viewing the tattoo created by his Lord. Hmm, sleeping though the pain of having a tattoo carved on his face and neck – was something Sokka could not quite – regret. Relief was a better description of his emotions.

On his left cheek in stark black was the head of a black dragon, with its fiery serpentine body curling around and down, the body was a fiery ribbon, that formed a circle on his neck. In the middle of the circle, right on the jugular was an intricate carving of the symbol of the Fire Lord – the 3 pronged flame. The ribbon snaked down to Sokka's chest where, just below his left collar bone, the serpentine body became the torso of a stylized Wolfhawk. Curling around Sokka's heart, one wing flowed out. The wing contained the only colours in the tattoo; streaks of flowing silver, blue and purple were pattered delicately into the wing, making it look like waves and water, a tribute to the Water Tribe, which, Zuko knew -banished or not -was extremely important to his warrior.

"Err.. well do you like it?" Zuko said again, unnerved by Sokka's long silence. "I wanted the tattoo to represent us. Everyone will see the dragon, that is obvious and prominent, the most outward form of protection, and our people will recognize immediately - that by being given such a tattoo, you are an important member of the Fire Nation. The WolfHawk is over your heart - it protects both of us, cause well.. that is where I wanna be... in your heart." Zuko's voice trailed off a little, his face red with embarrassment.

"Hmm and what about the motif on my neck?" Sokka asked his voice giving nothing away.

Zuko went redder, "Err...that is well, representing - that is ..its -" Zuko could not say it. What if Sokka hated it?

"Let me guess? It represents that I belong to you? It's your version of a brand on me?" Sokka said without emotion.

Zuko nodded miserably, he had allowed his possessiveness to take over, again - and now Sokka was going to be mad at him. His mouth went dry, perhaps he should have hidden the soap.

Sokka said something that Zuko didn't hear. "You hate it, I'm sorry Sokka, maybe we can change it to something better .. maybe we need.."

Zuko found his mouth was full again, but this time by a taste he never wanted to lose. Sokka's tongue invaded his mouth, the kiss was long and hard, making the Fire Lord pant for more.

"You weren't listening, I don't just like it, I love it Zuko. Thank you. I am honored that you thought of such powerful and meaningful symbols."

Zuko did not remember how they got to the bed, but the rest of the night was spent in a haze of delicious passion.

**Interlude 2 : Earth Nation **

"Katara, Katara!" Aang yelled, almost tripping himself as he hurried towards his fiancée. Blades of ice flew towards him; he gracefully jumped around them, and blew air out to send the ice into the ground, forming a heart shaped pattern.

Katara grinned. "Aww, Aang, that is so sweet." She grinned and pulled him in for a quick peck on the cheek. "What's got you so excited?"

"We've both received an invitation to attend Zuko's Unification Ceremony in two weeks. Isn't that great?" Aang said, nearly dancing in excitement.

"Sure, Aang, of course we're going. We'll leave say two days before the event. We can clear our schedule by then – well, at least most of it," Katara said as she glanced at the mountains of paperwork and petitions on her desk. "So what is a Unification Ceremony anyway?"

"No idea! But I'm sure the food will be great." Aang said with a grin, his nose wrinkling as he scanned a document, crushed it and threw it into the trash bin. Katara sighed, recovered the document, straightened it, and carefully filed it away. Aang much preferred the moments when Katara got mad, froze the paper, and broke it into a million glittering pieces. He looked balefully at Katara. "Maybe he is getting MARRIED! You know, actually having the ceremony!"

Katara sighed, "Aang, we have been through this, we aren't getting married until we find Sokka! That's FINAL! You want to get married FIND MY BROTHER!" Katara's voice broke with fear, guilt and anxiety, she could not help it. Her fears with regards to Sokka's safety were now always just below the surface. How could she not have known?

"I know, I know! Katara I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I don't want to get married without asking for his blessings either." Aang choked out as he hugged Katara tight, he was finally taller then her. The couple comforted each other for a few moments.

Aang's mind scrambled to find something to distract Katara, "Hey! On other news, I finally got some information from the Spirit Realm. You have no idea how hard it was to find a talking animal spirit. I finally found a, Ape-Parrot spirit that had enough intelligence and speech to tell me stuff. Do you know how much they repeat themselves? Man, the whole conversation took hours!" Aang shook his head in exasperation. Katara waited patiently for him to continue.

"Well, unfortunately the jungle of the Ape-Parrot was really far from the mountains, which seem to be the origin of the problems, so the information was a bit jumbled. It seems that a red Dragon spirit was having a kind of turf war or argument with a Bat-Fox or Wolf-Hawk spirit. Great mists from the mountains swept through the forest thanks to whatever battle was going on. The Ape-Parrot believes some resolution has been made. He thinks the Dragon probably had the other spirit for dinner. It has been real quiet since," Aang said with a grin.

Katara stared at her bald love, her eyes widening as her instincts screamed. Her eyes glazed a little as she listened to an echo deep inside herself. "Aang, I have had dreams of my Spirits, you know that my Spirit has taken the form of the Frilled-Narwal well, Zuko's Spirit I believe is the Red Dragon."

"Yeah, so you think that this has something to do with Zuko?" Aang mused. Katara suddenly gripped his shoulder tightly..

Her voice was high with urgency! "Aang, though it is rarely used, one of the alternate totems of the Water Tribe is the silver WolfHawk. Remember Father said that Sokka would likely avoid the lands of the Fire Nation, because the Fire-Spirit had attacked Sokka on sight? By the Moon Spirit, what if - what if.. Zuko has.."

"Zuko would not hurt Sokka, Katara!" Aang said firmly.

"Zuko wouldn't! But the Fire Spirit, the Fire Spirit attacked Sokka when he was unarmed and on a crutch, Aang! What if.." Katara's eyes began to cloud.

"What if... Zuko lost control? Like Azula did..." Aang's voice trailed off. There was a long, sick silence in the room. Determination suddenly shone in the Avatar's eyes. He hugged Katara close and then, pressing a kiss to her forehead, simply nodded.

Katara smiled.

In perfect accord, fire and ice turned the mountain of paperwork to scrap as the two went to prepare to leave immediately for the Fire Nation.

-tbc-

Well guess what's next? Cause YOU ASKED for it. Hope you enjoyed the random moments and the first meeting. Please review! Any suggestions for the confrontation? Any other random moments you'd like to see? Review and ask.


	17. A Sister's Lament

Thank you all my amazing reviewers and BlueTiger sorry for gender bending – you rock in spades! :)

This two weeks, well three actually have been busy and hell at work – so getting the speed to write was difficult. So sorry about the wait.. will try to get the next chappie out fast!

Oh this has now been beta'd by my super Beta who caught my misnomers with Appa and Momo. BrukleFlesche thanks so much for catching my 'Air' instead of 'Winged' lazy mistakes. You rock. :)

Please read, review and enjoy! :) (thanks to work reviews keep me sane)

**Chapter 16 : A Sister's lament**

The flight from the Earth Kingdom to the Fire Nation was a tense one. Nothing Aang did helped settle Katara's nerves. Momo, brilliant little creature that he was, stayed away from both of them. Aang was not going to settle anything, seeing as he too was unconsciously tense and worried. Both humans were in their own little mental worlds, and Momo decided whatever world they were in was not a place for a brilliant Air creature, so the Winged Lemur spent his time up front with Appa.

Katara sat staring into space, her thoughts flying a mile a minute. She was afraid. What if they were wrong? What if Sokka was not there? Could she spend another year like this, slowly going mad with worry, fear, and guilt? And what if they were right? What would happen then? What if Zuko had accidentally hurt Sokka, she'd freeze him solid! But what if—what if the Fire Spirit had— NO! NO! She would not allow her mind to go there. If something worse had happened, ...she would know—wouldn't she?

She blinked back her tears. All these worries were a smokescreen hiding her biggest fear: what if—what if—Sokka was fine, and he was avoiding her because he blamed her? What if he called her a negligent and useless sister? She already called herself that. She drew her knees to her chest and hugged them hard. If Sokka, her big brother called her that— Spirits, if he rejected her, she would not be able to handle it. When everyone had left, no matter how selfish some of her choices had been, no matter how much trouble she got them into, Sokka had always been there for her, joking, clowning, ridiculous, irritating, silly, good-natured, fun, ...loving, supportive, protective, solid, reliable - Sokka!

How? How could she not have noticed Sokka's missing tattoos? How could she, of all people, allow that devil-may-care smile of Sokka's to fool her?

Guilt ate at her. She was so fast to answer the needs of others, to tell them how important they were. When was the last time she had said that to Sokka? Like everyone else after the war, her focus had been on the benders. When had she last told him how much she admired him? She knew, she really did know, Sokka played the clown to draw attention to himself, the least likely threat in a group of benders. A non-bender in a benders' war, Sokka had allowed himself to be humiliated so many times for their sakes. She would never have allowed others to treat her the way they treated Sokka. Her pride was too important. Her mind flashed back to the library where the Owl Spirit of knowledge had allowed them in because of Sokka's tomfoolery. The spirit had called Sokka a fool and had never realized until it was too late that the "fool" was the true threat. None of the others would have been able to utilize the library and put things together as fast as Sokka had done. Privately, Katara had always felt that Sokka was the deadliest among them—unpredictable, brilliant, and more than that he never let anything – not pride or fear or his own personal needs – stand in the way of getting a job done. If Sokka had been fighting the ex-Fire Lord, Katara had no doubt that regardless of how it would have impacted on him personally, the man would not be cooling his heels in prison – he would be dead.

Why had she not told him how proud she was of him?

Katara stewed in her guilt and self-recriminations. Aang, knowing that those emotions were usually expressed by his beloved as anger, tiptoed around her. Besides, he had his own guilt to deal with.

The two-day journey was made in one and a half. Appa was stretched, hardly having time to stop before being urged onwards.

They reached the mountains that bordered the Fire Nation, flying high, clouds and smoke obscuring them from view: they went unnoticed past the sentries and guard posts. It was late evening when they reached the Capital; the air was thick with fog, and the day was already dark.

They had not actually meant to stay hidden, but the weather and the speed they were acting with had kept them so far obscured from view. Still, Aang did not want to jeopardize their relationship with the Fire Nation more than strictly necessary, so he guided Appa in the direction of the front gates. The tired Sky Bison was moving more lethargically now, happy to finally get some rest. Flickering firelights at the gates indicated the area where Appa should land so that they could be introduced and escorted into the throne room.

For now the extent of their plan was to go and see Zuko. What they would say to him or how to bring up what had happened in the Spirit World without accusing Zuko of anything were things Aang would figure out later. Katara tensed beside him. Oh, a large part of his plan involved trying to keep Katara from losing her temper and freezing Zuko. No matter how he tried to place it in his mind, freezing the Fire Lord just did not seem to be a plan conducive to peacekeeping. Aang groaned silently as Appa headed down. Where the hell was Sokka when Aang needed him? He was the plan guy, Aang was just the Avatar.

They were heading down smoothly when Appa stiffened. In a move that shocked Aang, the Sky Bison suddenly jerked the reins out of Aang's hands and surged up in the air, angling his flight away from the main gates. Aang of course did not try to force Appa to get back on-course, instead he looked at Katara in confusion. She just shrugged, equally surprised, but she uncapped her water bottle in case this meant trouble, and Aang reached for his staff.

Appa angled his flight and flew to the west of the castle. They all noticed a strange building that, unlike its neighbors, had no real windows, and the skylight was the only one with bars on it.

"Is that a prison?" Katara whispered. Aang had no time to answer; other, more urgent matters took hold.

"Appa, what are you dooooooiiiinnnnngggggg?" The shout was stolen from his mouth as the air suddenly raced past. Appa had, without warning, gone into a steep dive, and the two benders could only hold on, cling to each other and scream soundlessly as the Sky Bison cleaved the air, spiraling down at breakneck speed.

Appa headed straight at the grills, rammed into them head-first, they splintered under the impact of the attack. The grills had not been as solid as Appa expected and the momentum carried the Sky Bison straight down. The large creature crashed rather unceremoniously into a huge garden. A lone figure fishing in the garden pond looked up at the awful sound of splintering metal, 'eeped', and scrambled out of the way as two tonnes of Sky Bison suddenly hurtled towards him. He winced in sympathy as he heard the unlucky passengers crash into nearby bushes and then he was suddenly on his back.

Though the bars of the Prey's chambers had been reattached as per the custom, none was assigned to guard the Prey's quarters other than the now purely ceremonial guards at the main door. The Prey was free to leave, and the guards considered it a personal favor to them that the Prey had so far stayed in the quarters. Until the unification ceremony, none wanted to tempt fate by provoking the highly protective and irrationally jealous Dragon.

The guards on the West Tower were as such the only unfortunates to witness the familiar Sky Bison's crash into the Prey's Gardens. No one needed to tell them who were riding the Sky Bison, and as one the guards turned to apprehensively look at their unnaturally pale captain. This was one task nobody was going to volunteer for.

The watch captain, in a voice unlike his own, said, "Well, Lord Zuko doesn't really kill the messenger."

Unfortunately someone whispered, "Yeah, Lord Zuko don't, but since this is 'bout Master Fire, that blasted Dragon jus' might stomp on the messenger on 'is way to the Master."

The watch captain paled further. For a second no one moved, then, in an act that would later earn him a reward for bravery in unnatural circumstances, the captain himself turned and ran off. He would enter the Dragon's den himself and break the news of intruders in the Prey's quarters to the Fire Lord.

Katara and Aang shook themselves off, their brains still a little addled from the less-than-gentle landing. Appa was totally ignoring them, off somewhere. The words of annoyance died unspoken on their lips as both benders heard a muffled but familiar voice: "Appa! Ack! Momo! Okay, okay, I missed you, too! Hey, stop, enough! Let me up! Drowning under here!"

The Air Bison and Winged Lemur were all over their long-lost friend. Sokka hugged the huge beast tightly; he had missed the smelly lummox very much.

All Katara's drozen nerves came into heated life. Tears gathered in her eyes as she gazed at the tall figure in a loose white tunic and soft pants hugging Appa. He was alive – Sokka was alive. Her fear of his rejection, though, kept her rooted to the spot.

His left hand still holding Appa, Sokka half-turned to Katara. Her apprehension was mirrored in his eyes. Sokka waited, uncertain, as the silence stretched. Unable to bear it, he pressed his cheek to Appa's warm fur. "Hey, did Appa carry you in here unwillingly? It's okay, Katara. I know my excommunication makes it hard for you, I'm sorry I messed things up so badly. I'm so sorry!" Sokka said a smile plastered on his face. By the spirits, it hurt to smile, but he had to, he had to salvage something with his sister.

"You're sorry!" Katara's voice broke. She burst into tears and hurled herself into Sokka's arms "Damn you, you idiot, how dare you apologize? I am supposed to apologize, not you! Not for this, NEVER for this! Damn you, Sokka! Don't you dare apologize when we are the ones who wronged you!" Katara alternated between hitting Sokka on the chest and hugging him hard. She pressed her face into the soft cotton and felt beloved strong arms close gently around her and hold her close. The two stood holding each other while Aang dithered around them, gave them a few seconds alone, and then finally, unable to hold back, joined in the hug. No words were spoken, none were needed; in silence apologizes were made and accepted, and bonds that had eroded with time reformed stronger than ever. It was the same, and yet—it was different. They were no longer the youths walking the same road as they traveled and battled together: they were leaders, adults, and each had a separate path to follow. Still, they were family, and they were together again, and in that moment that was all that mattered.

-tbc-

This is a real natural ending! So sorry... anyway care to guess at what happens when Katara actually notices the brand eerrr... tattoo and when Zuko comes in... heheheeh! Anything in particular u wanna see? Review please...


	18. Stream

OMG the reactions to the last chapter was amazing – I am sooo happy that I surprised all of you. Some would have prefered Sokka to be more aloof and not forgive them soo fast – but hey this is Sokka – Katara is the grudge holder in the family never him. :) Sides who says tat that was the end of it.

OK apologies to my Beta – I forgot to post the edited version for a time – I have corrected that now. Heeheh

Read Review and ENJOY!

**Chapter 17 :- Steam**

Spirits! It felt good – it was so damn good to be with them again. Katara and Aang, they were more than his siblings, they were parts of his heart, and to be with them healed some of the wounds deep within the Warrior. The original Gaang back together.

"Its so good to see you again, Sokka. I missed you so much." Aang blurted out finally breaking the silence. "Hey you got your tattoos after all. That is sooo cool," he chirped happily out as he stared at his heart-brother. By all that was holy, it was good to feel Sokka supporting him once again. .

"Oh, Sokka! Let me see!" Before Sokka could say anything, Katara caught his face and turned him towards her, her blue eyes widening as she took in the dragon on Sokka's face. A strange horror entered her eyes as they trailed down and saw the Fire Nation mark so prominent on Sokka's neck.

Her indrawn breathe was sharp. Her voice was strangled. "Aang! That is not a Water Tribe tattoo, that is a Fire Nation...BRAND! The BARS! Sokka, what have they done to you! That spirit be damned Zuko! You are his prisoner!" Katara saw red.

"Umm, Katara," Sokka said, "errr, wait, umm—" Seeing the anger in his sister's eyes, words failed Sokka, and sweat rolled down his brow as he gulped "Well, you see, funny story— well, not really funny, actually, strange. Yeah, errr…"

Whatever else Sokka may have said was lost as the sound of doors slamming open broke the quiet.

Appa's nose told him who was coming, but the aura around the Firebender kept Appa firmly in place. In fact, both Appa and Momo cautiously backed away a little.

Fire Lord Zuko marched into the gardens; sparks lit the air around him. He had left the throne room before the Captain had even finished explaining, the words "Air Bison" and "crash" had been enough to convey the gist of what had occurred. He was controlling himself – barely. They were his friends, too, after all. He managed to make it to the suite without killing anyone and the guards had the first doors open and ready for him. Word of the rampage had spread. Only Zuko slammed into the Prey's suite.

He glared at the two around his Prey and the Dragon roared at the desecration of his Prey's lair. Seeing the only two on earth that he feared could convince his Prey to willingly abandon him, rational thought fled. His voice overlaid with the voice of the Dragon, he snarled, "He is MY sacrifice. Get away from him NOW!" Fire danced around the Lord, his eyes spat flames.

"Ahhh, Zuko, uuuummmm—" That was as far as Sokka managed before he and Aang were shoved aside as Katara leapt out, a column of ice heading straight for Zuko. The Firebender created a barrier of flame, water and fire met - and steam filled the garden.

"MY BROTHER is not YOUR SACRIFICE!" Katara yelled as she sent deadly icicles straight at Zuko. The Fire Lord flipped back, the icicles catching and shredding his robes, but missing flesh. Less hampered now that his long robes were torn, Zuko returned the attack with a volley of fireballs. Water swirled around Katara's hands as they whipped out, batting the fireballs away.

"He is MINE!" Zuko roared, the Dragon rising around him.

"He is NOT YOURS!" Katara screamed back. The Frilled Narwhal, responding to the presence of the Fire Spirit, rose gracefully from Katara.

Aang gathered his powers. He could not allow the Spirits to attack each other; it would disrupt the hard-won balance once again.

But to everyone's surprise, the two benders suddenly seemed frozen as the elemental Spirits eyed each other. Then, in a symbol of mutual respect, the Spirits seemed to bow to each other formally. Both then turned to Aang, the Dragon with an especially warning look in its eyes. The ancient Spirits were born for the balance and even the madness that took the Fire Spirit in the human realm could not shake the Spirits' resolution to maintain that sacred balance. The Spirits bowed at the Avatar and both slowly disappeared into their hosts. They could not involve themselves in this battle, and the fight would therefore be between their hosts and only the undoubtedly great natural bending abilities of the benders would be involved in the fight.

Aang's sigh of relief as the Spirits vanished was short-lived, as disks of ice immediately flew at the Fire Lord, who dodge rolled away from the deadly projectiles and sent a whip of fire at Katara's legs. She flipped gracefully over the fire and at the same time sent a column of water, hitting Zuko from behind. Zuko stumbled forward, allowed himself to roll on his own momentum, and as his legs came up he kicked fast moving orbs of fire at Katara, who, though singed, managed to block most of the attack. Steam rose thick in the air as both benders pressed the attack.

"'Zup?" Aang said to Sokka, who was leaning casually against Appa and watching the battle. Aang uncertain of what to do about the battling benders decided to follow Sokka's lead. He copied the casual air around Sokka as he, too, leaned against the great beast beside his friend.

"Not much!" Sokka said with a shrug, wincing as a wall of water soaked Zuko and vapor rose from the Firebender, who retaliated with a low sweeping fire kick, catching Katara's ankle and knocking the wind out of her as she was slammed back.

"Hmm," Aang said, looking around. "How long could this place hold you?" he asked in a casual voice, wincing as a fireball hit Katara's shoulder and Katara froze a part of Zuko's leg. However he looked at it, they were both gonna hurt – later.

"Me?This place? Hold Me? Two minutes, five tops if I was feeling lazy," Sokka responded.

"Yeah, that's what I thought," Aang said with a huge, relieved smile. He crossed his hand behind his head. "So should we stop 'em?" he asked, nodding towards the two benders furiously trading blows.

"No rush! They seem to be enjoying themselves!" Sokka answered with a grin. "Blowing off steam and cooling down is good for both of 'em." He beamed at his own brilliance.

Aang gave a surprised bark of laughter – he had missed this. "Good one, and I do believe you are very right. Errr, we will stop them if they actually hurt themselves, right?" Aang asked a little nervously as he watched the two furiously going at it. How was he supposed to stop them? He gulped as a sudden burst of fire, followed by a tremendous flood of water, flashed past him.

"Avatars know no fear!" Sokka replied with a sideways evil grin, chuckling at the sad, dejected look that crossed Aang's face and the slumping of shoulders that carried the heavy burden of the Avatar. "Don't worry, Aang, I've got a plan," Sokka said with a wink.

A big smile bloomed across Aang's face. Darn, he had forgotten: he was with Sokka, and of course Sokka had a plan. The heavy mantle that dragged the Airbender's spirit down lifted as he happily surrendered the role of decision-maker to his older friend. He reached out a hand and grasped Sokka's arm tightly. Sokka looked at Aang, surprised to suddenly see his friend very serious and somber.

"Sokka, I am so sorry. We- I didn't appreciate all you did. I let things slip so far. I failed you!" Aang whispered, tears pooling in his eyes. "I'm sorry."

"For what Aang? Im a big boy – bigger then you, and let me tell you a secret," Sokka's hand went around Aang neck in a conspiratorial fashion. Aang leaned in, "You see Aang..." Sokka's arm locked around Aang's neck as his knuckles dug into the bald head, giving the 20 year old squirming and protesting Avatar a Super noogie. "I don't remember ever saying I needed you butting in. I DONT need a kid like you taking care of me.. so you failed no one."

Sokka released the squirming Aang, and the Avatar groaned and rubbed his head, the tears drying up as the guilt faded into nothingness. "Thanks, Sokka!" Aang said softly,

Sokka grinned back. "Yep, you better thank me. How many others would dare to knock sense into your bald head, after all? Sheesh, the stuff I do," Sokka said as he continued to watch the battle. Aang relaxed beside him. Though he seemed casual about it, Sokka was closely monitoring the fight; the benders not augmented by the elemental Spirits were pretty much evenly matched. The rage of the two benders was slowly dying down and Sokka knew he had to step in before they got tired and careless and actually ended up injuring each other. Sokka winced as both were thrown back when fire and ice collided, causing bruises and bumps, which were well deserved and he decided did not really count as injuries.

Both benders were tiring, but neither was willing to give in. Anger still eating at them, they drew their energies in for a powerful strike. The air around Katara turned to frost as she drew her element to her. Electricity sparked around Zuko, there was a subtle shift in the mood. Sokka knew that enough was enough.

"Stay!" he ordered softly, including Aang, Momo, and Appa in the command. All three members of the Air Nomads looked at each other and relaxed. They had no problems following orders. Sokka would have a plan.

Aang watched Katara draw on ice and could almost guess what was coming. Icicles that were nearly unstoppable would attack Zuko, forming and reforming in a continuous wave of attack. They numbered anywhere from 3 to 30, depending of Katara's determination, and the Waterbender looked pretty damned determined. Zuko looked freaking scary, his determination equal to if not stronger than Katara's, and the electricity crackling around the Fire Lord was indeed - intimidating.

'Sokka has a plan, Sokka has a plan, Sokka has a plan!' Aang found himself chanting over and over. "Don't worry, Momo, Sokka has a plan!" Aang said as he tried to relax, but he was getting more and more nervous as the benders set up their attacks and Sokka seemed to stroll up to them and stand at the side quietly. What was he up to?

Aang almost screamed when, in silent accord, both benders unleashed their attacks, and with regrettable timing, Sokka choose that moment to stride between the two and face Katara.

"Sokka!" The scream came from three directions. In an impressive display of control, Katara transformed the deadly icicle column into water; inches away from her brother. Lightning around his fists, Zuko slammed his hands together and blasted the lightning into the ground, forcing him backwards and burning his own hands.

"THAT WAS YOUR PLAN! THAT WAS YOUR PLAN!" A hyperventilating Aang rushed forward to yell at Sokka, who stood soaking wet but otherwise unscathed in the middle of the garden.

"Well, getting soaked was not really part of the plan, but than when Katara is involved I always seem to end up wet," Sokka said easily as he looked at both of the panting benders. Pulling back their attacks had required much more control and energy than simply releasing their powers.

"Your plan sucked!" Aang said angrily.

"Hey, my plan was brilliant, simple but brilliant. See, they aren't fighting, are they?"

"But you could have gotten hurt!" Aang retorted.

"No, Aang, I wouldn't have! Neither Katara nor Zuko could hurt me!" Sokka said with unshakable confidence. "They may toss me around, but neither of them is capable of hurting me, and this was the fastest way to prove it," Sokka asserted firmly. "Now if the two of you are over your little tantrum, maybe we can clear this up before dinner."

Katara stood breathing hard, looking at her drenched brother, her eyes never quite leaving the Fire Nation tattoo on Sokka's neck.

"Katara, things have changed!" Sokka said softly but firmly. Katara's eyes finally left the tattoo and she actually looked at Sokka. Her brother was taller and broader than she remembered; soaking wet, his stance was confident and powerful. There was something else, something almost elusive about Sokka that had not been there before. Realization came slowly, but it did come. The boy—no, the man who stood before her was not cowered or caged: he was a warrior to be reckoned with. The nervous, tentative assurance of youth had given way to steely determination and pure internal strength.

Katara's mouth opened, but no words emerged.

Aang, who had been standing next to Sokka, was suddenly shoved away, and the arms that Sokka had been expecting closed around him from behind. Zuko made loose fists, protecting his burnt palms as he pulled Sokka to his chest. He glared at Katara, his eyes narrowed, and deliberately he bent, his gaze holding Katara's, to kiss his mark on Sokka's neck.

The fire in his blood cooled immediately as Sokka leaned against him and tilted his head to the side, allowing Zuko greater access. The ex-Water Tribesman's own hands came up to gently cup Zuko's scorched hands and draw some of the excess heat into himself.

Both Aang and Katara's jaws came unhinged. They stared stupidly at the two men, who stood in an erotic embrace before them. Sokka could not quite stop the light reddening of his cheeks at having to show his sister this, but his embarrassment did not shake his determination. The situation demanded nothing less than the truth.

"I am no longer of the Water Tribe, Katara," Sokka said in a soft clear voice.

"You belong to the Fire Nation?" Katara choked out.

"No!" Sokka said firmly, and Zuko inhaled sharply, his eyes widening in pain, that one word was causing him more agony than all of Katara's attacks put together. He loosened his hold to release Sokka, but Sokka's hands tightened on his, defeating the half-hearted attempt to pull back.

"No, Katara! I do not belong to the Fire Nation." He held tight to Zuko's suddenly limp arms and continued firmly, "I belong to Zuko, by choice and by fate. Katara, I am Zuko's. I serve Zuko, not the Fire Lord, not the Fire Nation, just Zuko. So if he serves the Fire Nation, then so do I. If he leaves the Fire Nation tomorrow, I would follow, because I trust the man he is, wholly, willingly, and without reservation. I am Zuko's, and that, Katara, is something YOU will accept!" Sokka never raised his voice, but each word was spoken precisely and clearly, with the weight of the warrior's pledge behind it.

Zuko's face was bright red, tears burned his eyes, and he melted into his Prey's back, nuzzling against the strong neck in apology for his lack of trust. The pledge before Katara and Aang was so much more than he had expected. Zuko's arms tightened. His warrior gave him so damned much, and the love he felt for Sokka filled him completely. In that moment there was no space for jealousy and anger; they were petty, nothing. Even love seemed too insipid a term to describe the nova of emotions that burst from his heart. He inhaled Sokka's unique scent of sea spice, meat, wilderness, and Sokka. He wanted to consume Sokka, to bury himself so deep in Sokka's cooling warmth that the lines that separated them faded to nothingness and they became one.

Still, he would not hurt Sokka, not in any way, so he would have to deal with their unwelcome guests with some measure of civility.

Aang and Katara both watched the play of emotions in the two men before them. Sokka was strangely calm and strong; with a languid sensuality he moved into Zuko's touch. Zuko's face, however, was the more telling, a beautiful softness infusing the Fire Lord's eyes in the way he looked at Sokka, held him as if he was the most precious and beloved being on earth.

That, more than anything, convinced them.

The belligerence leaving her, Katara was confused and more than a little worried. She could not quite manage a smile, but she saw Aang bowing respectfully to the two and so she clasped her stiff hands together and bowed. This was not about her, it was about Sokka, and she loved her big brother. If this was his choice, she would accept it.

Peace once again filled the garden. Stroking the hands that held him so securely, Sokka smiled and cast a paternal look at the group. Oh yes! He loved it when his plans worked out so well. A genius – that was what he was.

-tbc-

Lol – well I hope it was what you all expected and hoped for, I kindda did enjoy writing this – but seriously writing fights without bending is a lot easier – how the hell to I describe water attacks.. sheesh! :)

There was no way I could have the spirits get involved in this – pure earth realm stuff.. N Sokka DOES NOT NEED the Wolf Hawk to control Zuko! Hehehehee

Review please and again do say what you'd like to see. I tried and I really hope that in this chappie Aang and Sokka are straight out of Canon.


	19. Resolutions

OMG, I am sooooo sorry. I just have been sooo busy with this nasty thing called work and work stress that I have not had the time or the energy to write. Stuff going on – a lot of meetings, planning and decision making. I do thank those who sought to prod me to move, and do credit their efforts in getting this finally done.

Thank you, all you wonderful people for your reviews, especially the commentaries that are invaluable in helping me craft and plan the story.

Oh I finally watched The movie when it finally opened in my country and all I can say is that I ENJOYED it! I think Shamylan did a good job of squishing a whole season into 2 hours, and the guy who played Zuko is a damn good actor (Though I do think HE should have played Sokka and Sokka deserved more screen time) but given the limitations of movies – I LIKED it. :P There I've said it. :)

One thing – my take on why Sokka is so firm. Sokka is a very straight forward person, his emotions are deep and complex and at times confused, but in spite of that - once he makes a decision – Sokka has always been rather straight and clear, he doesn't beat around the bush or dither the way he did when he was younger and he is NOT going to put his vulnerabilities on display. Yes he is in pain, but he is an emotionally STRONG person, who in spite of the cracks has a deep core of self confidence. That is why I write him this way.

Ok proof readed copy by Super Beta BrukleFlesch - Thanks sooo mcuh!

Okay back to the story.

Read, review and ENJOY

**Chapter 19 : Resolutions and Beginnings **

Katara straightened, the worry and uncertainty still in her eyes. Sokka gently but firmly pushed a rather reluctant Zuko back and strode towards his sister. Without a word he drew her beyond the willow trees, to an area where they were relatively alone. Zuko followed their movement with clenched muscles. Sokka had given him what he needed; now he had to give Sokka what Sokka needed – time with his blasted sister. As long as he could see them, he could handle it; Zuko repeated that to himself like a mantra. He managed to control himself – just.

Brother and sister, in semi-privacy, looked at each other. Once again, Katara's eyes filled with tears, and Sokka drew her into a comforting and familiar hug.

After a while Katara gathered herself and leaned back and glared a little at Sokka. "You could have told me while we were alone," she said, more than a little embarrassed by how Sokka had chosen to break the news to her. She was his sister, after all; she had some rights.

"Oh! Was I supposed to tell you before or after you attacked Zuko? You broke into the Fire Nation palace, Katara. Technically the punishment of breaking into the Prey's quarters is imprisonment or even death. Zuko was within his rights to be, well, annoyed, and I had to placate his Royal Jerkiness." Actually, he had to reassure his Dragon, as well – but no way was Sokka going to tell Katara that at this time. "I'm sorry I had to tell you like that, but the original plan – if you had stuck to that – was to tell you privately before the unification ceremony. You did kinda force my hand," Sokka explained with a grin and a kiss on Katara's forehead to comfort her.

"Uhmm." Katara pouted a little as she slowly began to relax. Then she raised her head and looked seriously at her brother. "Sokka, are you really all right?"

"Yeah, Katara, I kinda am. I-I…care about the Jerkbender a lot – a whole lot," Sokka said with a slight blush.

"And you are going to stay with him for how long? Look, I know we made it seem like we didn't need you around. I'm so sorry you went through that, but…but…it's not true, Sokka, we need you. We thought you were happy in the South Pole. If we had known you weren't, there were so many places that needed you. The Four Nations need you, Sokka; the Air Nomads especially it need people who can strategize and plan, thinkers and doers, you. We need you a lot. Aang and I, we are doing so much, for the Four Nations. You could do so much more. Come back with us, many places need you; you don't have to stay here. You don't have to stay in the Fire Nation," Katara pressed. "You can leave with us."

"No, Katara, I can't. No, it's not that I can't – I don't want to leave, Katara. I am needed here, too, and I can do a great deal for the Fire Nation while I am here as well. But more than that, Zuko needs me and I have made my decision, Katara. I am his man, as long as he wants me," Sokka replied softly.

"And how long is that for?" Katara persisted unthinkingly, needing reassurance more than anything. Unfortunately it was not forthcoming.

"How long he will need me?" The confidence Sokka spoke with earlier seemed to drain out, and a sense of weary resignation entered his eyes. "I don't know. I don't know how long he will need me. But don't worry, Katara, I'm the practical one, remember, I don't tell myself fairytales," he answered truthfully. "Zuko was losing control of the Spirit, and by some strange trick of the universe I'm the one who can keep the Spirit under control and keep Zuko alive. He needs me to drain his excess heat; only I can do it. He really needs me right now, but…but…"—a sad, pained smiled crossed Sokka's face—"but I suspect he will learn how to do that on his own, given time – a few months, a few years – I'm not sure how long it will take, but I know he'll do it…and then..." Sokka exhaled and smiled wryly.

"Well, he won't need me anymore, and then I'll move on, maybe head to the Air Nomads and see how I can help there. For now, I'm his man, but I know he is the Fire Lord, and I won't cause problems for him when he needs me to go, so…don't worry, Katara, I am well aware of my position. I am prepared for it, and when the time comes, I'll do what needs to be done and I will be fine."

Katara stared into her brother's blue eyes, in which there was a frightening acceptance that almost broke her. Sokka was so willing to sacrifice of himself. Maybe that was why he and Yue fell in love so fast and so powerfully – they were so alike. Both were givers, neither would hesitate to willingly sacrifice all of themselves for the greater good. Katara had always known that about Sokka, so why did that make her so very afraid now?

She did not like it, did not like seeing the strange pain in those eyes, did not like recognizing that she had – even by accident – allowed that uncertainty and pain to take such deep root within her brother. She remembered the look on Zuko's face when he had gazed at Sokka earlier, and her heart and pride sank a little more when she realized that she could not truly heal the wound she had helped cause. And it was not her who had the power to heal her brother.

"Sokka, I misspoke. I-I…didn't mean it like that. I saw Zuko's face earlier, Sokka. It was not just need that was in his face. I think it's more than that, and…and…maybe…it's not just need that drives him," Katara said, desperate to wipe the look from Sokka's eyes.

"Hey, hey! Katara, don't sound so worried. It's fine, I love being needed. Spirits, the benefits are amazing. Only the best cuts of meat for me these days. Stop frowning, we can't have you getting all wrinkly and ugly before we have a chance to marry you off," Sokka said with a grin.

Katara gasped at the insult and whacked him on the belly. Sokka played being hurt, and they both burst out laughing.

"Errrhm…so, Zuko...ummm… Okay, keeping quiet!" Aang said with a sheepish grin as Zuko tore his eyes away from the silhouettes of the siblings behind the canopy of green to glare at the Avatar. Aang fidgeted uncomfortably in the silence between them. Zuko did not seem very happy to see Aang, and for the life of him the monk could not figure out what he had done to insult the Fire Lord.

The silence was making Aang quite nervous. His nerves strung out, Aang jumped when Zuko suddenly said, softly but fiercely, "You will not TOUCH him!"

"Huh? Wh-wh-what?" the younger man stuttered out.

Zuko turned to him, his ember eyes blazing hot. "Understand this, MONK!" Zuko almost spat the last word. "Sokka is MINE; you will not soil him with your touch. I have to stand HER hugging him, but until he is wholly mine, you will keep your hands to yourself or I will slice them off!" Zuko growled. He needed some outlet for his annoyance.

Sweat rolled down Aang's brow as he realized how serious Zuko was. "Okay, no touching Sokka! Yup, no problem, I get it. Err, you don't mean forever, right?"

Zuko's teeth clenched. He wanted to say, "Yes, forever," but even he knew he would calm down after the ceremony, after he felt more secure. "Until the ceremony. In fact, it may be best if you left and returned just before the ceremony as was ORIGINALLY planned. Otherwise..." Zuko didn't finish the sentence and Aang did not need him to. The Fire Lord and the Fire Spirit were on the edge; their stories and celebrations would have to wait.

Both Aang and Zuko relaxed a little when they heard the siblings laugh. The tension was still in the air, and Zuko's returned full force when the two walked back to the group.

Katara, not even glancing at the Fire Lord, said firmly to Aang, "Sokka has explained a little. We will leave and come back before the ceremony." Aang nodded and went to prepare Appa. Katara did not look at Zuko, but as she walked past him, her voice was icy as she whispered fiercely, "Because Sokka has asked me to, I will go for now. But I swear! You hurt him, you betray him...and I swear...I will freeze your blood and rip the bloody crystals from your body!"

She mounted and finally turned to look at her brother standing next to Zuko. Her smile was forced, and she waved. As Appa rose to the air she yelled out, "Sokka, remember we love you, and please, please remember my offer, it is always open."

Sokka nodded, smiled, and waved back. Appa took to the air, and the small group left as they had come—through the gaping ceiling hole.

The watchtower guards, and many others who had joined them to try to see what was happening, all let out long sighs of relief when the Sky Bison left carrying only its original load. Smiles broke out among the guards; their Wolf-Hawk was not abandoning them.

As soon as Appa was out of sight, Sokka found himself thrown less than gently on the ground. The irate Firebender with scorching eyes pinned Sokka's hands above his head and lay heavily on the warrior. "What in blazing HELL did she offer you?" Zuko growled. "She wanted you to leave me, didn't she, that bitch! How DARE she? I swear I'll— Owwww!"

Zuko jerked back, as Sokka had head-butted him in the mouth with sufficient force to break the skin on his lips.

Sokka glared right back at Zuko. "YOU will do absolutely NOTHING to my little sister except be the soul of courtesy! Who the hell do you think you are, calling her such names? You EVER refer to my sister in those terms again and I SWEAR it will take you weeks and not hours to get the soap taste out of your mouth."

Zuko's anger inexplicably vanished in the face of Sokka's anger, and vulnerability entered the golden eyes. "I'm sorry, Sokka. Please, whatever she offered you…please give me a chance and I'll give you something better. Please don't ummmppphhhh!"

This time Zuko leaned down, as Sokka's lips had found his in a fierce kiss, sealing whatever words Zuko may have had. Zuko released Sokka's hands, and Sokka's arms immediately went around Zuko, holding him tight as he deepened the kiss. In a surprising move, Sokka reversed their positions so that he was blanketing the Fire Lord. Blue eyes were warm as Sokka finally raised his head. "Zuko, didn't you hear me? I'm yours! There is nothing that anyone can offer me that would tempt me to leave you. I am yours as long as you need me."

Zuko's hand slipped between their bodies and he curled his fingers possessively around Sokka's semi-erect member. His other hand slipped to Sokka's butt, where he gently ran his fingers up and down the sensitive crack. "Then you are mine—forever! I need you forever. Even in death, you will not escape me. I will hunt you down in our next birth and claim you again and again," Zuko swore as Sokka's whole being reacted to the possessive words and the two pressed together. Sokka may not have been fully convinced of the oath, but he wanted to believe it. His heart hoped the words were true, and unbidden that hope planted another seed of emotion and conviction deep within the warrior. In spite of his brave words to Katara, a part of Sokka did fear that it was far too late, that if Zuko did someday see him as superfluous, an ever-growing part of him would silently perish.

The small space between him and Zuko was suddenly unbearable to Sokka. He wanted – no, he needed to feel Zuko inside him, to make this man such a part of him that nothing could take him away. Sokka pressed his head into Zuko's neck, his body trembling with need. He began to kiss Zuko's neck and chest, open mouthed kisses that allowed him to consume the rich and smoky taste of the Fire Lord. His hands grabbed at clothing, pulling and tearing it apart. He wanted them off now!

Flames suddenly lapped around them and Sokka paid them no heed. The fire was Zuko, and he was almost sorry when the flames died off, leaving their clothes in ashes. He wanted the fire, he wanted Zuko's flame, all of it! He slid his body along Zuko's, enticing the flames, wanting it. Spirits, how he wanted it! His hands ran along Zuko's sides, caressing his back. Sokka's fingers sought to ignite the flame further. Zuko was writhing beneath him, every inch of skin that Sokka touched seemed to explode. Sokka drained the heat and ignited passion. Usually inert muscles on the Fire Lord's strong frame suddenly became erotic zones under the fingers that relentlessly sought and found ways to make the Fire Lord burn.

Zuko buried his fingers in Sokka's hair as his tanned tormentor made maddeningly slow and wet licks on his cock. Sokka did not take Zuko in his mouth, instead he ran his tongue up and down the stiff member, drawing out copious amounts of pre-cum and saliva that he used to thoroughly lubricate the throbbing penis. Just before Zuko reached his peak, Sokka left Zuko thrusting and moaning in frustrated desire as Sokka sought his mouth for another deep kiss. Zuko's hands immediately sought Sokka's ass and dick once again.

"No," Sokka said firmly, removing Zuko's hand and placing them on his thighs instead. "No, I am too close, don't touch. I want to cum with you inside me."

Zuko's eyes widened with wonder; he was as hard as steel, but melting at the same time. "Then take me inside you, Sokka. Ride me, make us one. Now! Please, take me inside you, as deep as you can!'

Sokka raised himself, the smile on his face pure temptation and deep desire, and with taunting slowness lowered himself onto Zuko. They both gasped in unison, their breathing matched and rhythmic. They both welcomed the slight pain, the discomfort that soon dissolved and heightened the pleasure.

Sokka arched his back in ecstasy as Zuko touched that part deep inside him that was the Fire Lord's absolute property. Zuko bucked beneath him in response, and they were joined, so deep, so hot, nothing else mattered. The world went nova around them. Their bodies joined, moving in concert, their spirits entwined, and they reached the peak of orgasm together. They were one.

Warmed by the fires between them, they held each other tight, never noticing the cooling night air. Their naked bodies, entangled in respite, seemed to glow under the silent benediction of moonlight that bathed the now contented garden.

The great spirits flew free in the sky, keeping pace with each other. They cleaved the clouds, high above they flew, almost seeming to touch the stars, billions of which blanketed the night sky in the Spirit World. But in this place, not everything was what it seemed.

As the two great spirits flew in perfect tandem and joy, something overhead caught their eye. A star seemed to wobble and lose its place. To the horror of the spirits, the star fell from the firmament. The two spirits watched in awe as the star seemed to come hurtling towards them. The "star" seemed only the size of a medium-sized melon, and it streaked past the two spirits.

The star was on a collision course with the earth, with no way to control or stop its fall.

Without hesitation the Wolf-Hawk folded his wings and plunged after the star. He wanted desperately to save the star, to catch it between his great paws and stop the plunge. But the Wolf-Hawk could not get hold of the star, the force around it was too great.

The Dragon plunged down past the Wolf-Hawk and the star, and from below he raised his great head and roared out a powerful and continuous stream of flame. The force of the flame buffeted the falling star, breaking the momentum. The Wolf-Hawk immediately took the opportunity to catch the 'star' between his great paws for a second before gently but firmly taking the ball of energy between his teeth. The Dragon hovered protectively around the Wolf-Hawk as they brought the fallen star safely down to the earth.

In silent agreement, they streaked back to their cave (formerly just the Dragon's), and the Wolf-Hawk gently placed the fallen star on their bedding. They both inspected their find. The fallen star was flickering, undefined. It was almost dying. The Wolf-Hawk nudged it with his snout, looked at the Dragon, and whined almost helplessly. The Dragon nudged the star as well, without effect. The two great spirits looked at each other helplessly; it seemed all their effort was in vain. There was nothing they could do to save the formless, fallen star. The Wolf-Hawk whined in distress. The two spirits, in accord, curled around each other and the dying star. They would not leave the star until it died.

-tbc-

Ehh, what's this? What is going on in the Spirit World? I wonder... Ideas would be appreciated. :)

Aang and Katara are very powerful characters, so I kinda have to get them out of the way for now, or there would be too much space dedicated to them. I hope this was sufficient Katara Aang to satisfy you for a while.


	20. Freezing cold so cold

Okay, I know there have been fears about being hacked and removed by a self-obsessed, self-declared Lord. I'm not doing anything about it. My stories are all M and pretty much straightforward – no shouta or extremes in it – if I am wrong, tell me. So I'm not changing stuff or giving in to bullying tactics. If someone tells me clearly where I am over, I will change, but short of that I won't cower to threats. If my stories are hacked and removed I'll put them back – and I have copies of all reviews (good and bad) 'cause I love you guys so much for the advice and support – and even the insults. :)

On the whole, ffNet has been good to me and most of the readers seem to be here – so I will do what I feel is best and support them until they do me wrong, then I will inform you of actions that I may take. I refuse to remove anything from ffNet 'cause it has given me too much fun and enjoyment. That is all I have to say on the subject for now.

The bad humour of the threats did feed a writer's block that I have been having and slowed down the process... reviews are really the only antidote :) please.

Thanks for all the support – and this has not yet been edited by my super Beta; I will repost after.

Oh, fair warning: you may want to kill me at the end of this – and the chappie is the beginning point in response to the votes I took a LONG time ago. Thanks for voting – and by the way, the decision is I have to make a tie-breaker cause it was too close. :P So I'll keep you guessing.

This has been edited by super beta BrukelFlesch, thanks for you patience :)

Read – review and enjoy

**Chapter 20 : Freezing... cold... so cold**

Zuko stood discussing matters of state with the ministers; it took a great deal of tact, patience and stamina to put up with the ridiculous wiles of court. Speaking to badgerfrogs on the whole was much more rewarding. Initially, with the Dragon Spirit and fear clawing at him, court had been unbearable, but now knowing that he had Sokka to return to – knowing that after the ceremony Sokka would be with him – helped the Fire Lord put up witt the nonsense, and he was slowly beginning to appreciate the mental gymnastics.

The Avatar and Katara had been gone for a week, and it was a week to the unification ceremony; things should have been wonderful, but—as usual—something had gone wrong. Zuko winced as he remembered the farce that had taken place two days ago. Damn it, he had hurt Sokka – again. The look in his Prey's had been a look Zuko never wanted to see on Sokka's face again...but how was he to avoid it?

He was the Fire Lord – he needed to have children. He knew it, Sokka knew it, and so, at Sokka's urging, they had brought in the concubines. Sokka had chosen one of the more beautiful but older women to be the possible bearer of their children. The woman named Akila was soft-spoken, graceful, and had a core of practicality that was, well, intimidating. She was the 9th child in a family with 17 children; she wanted a comfortable life. She could take care of children, but having looked after her younger siblings, she had no real attachment to the young nor did she particularly want a child of her own. She loved the idea of being the bearer of the next Fire Lord and having the security of it, but she was more than willing to have someone else raise a child of hers. Her bloodlines were impeccable, and she and Zuko had gotten on well in the past. Zuko had very much approved of Sokka's choice.

That night everything had been planned, Akila had joined them in their evening meal and the atmosphere was comfortable and anticipatory. Sokka had been at his entertaining best, joking and keeping the food, drink, and words flowing.

A little intoxicated, the three of them adjourned to the bed chambers, Zuko first pulling Sokka to him and kissing him thoroughly. Akila felt herself flush at the sight; her Lord's Prey moved with a sensuousness that she could only envy. Desire rose in her as she felt blood pool in her abdomen. Her nipples beneath the sheer red cloth hardened in anticipation.

Zuko raised his head from Sokka and stretched out a hand towards Akila, which she eagerly grasped. Releasing Sokka, Zuko pulled her to him. His body hard from Sokka's presence, he kissed the soft lips, – their texture and taste so different from Sokka's. Her lips were sweet, warm, skilled, and inviting.

It was a good kiss, but it was a pale comparison to the fire and addictive taste of Sokka's.

How was he supposed to be satisfied with a weak drink after having tasted the most intoxicating and rich spirit in the world?

He felt the urge to push her away and go back to taking only the best, but he refrained: he knew his duty. He could not short-change the Fire Nation because of his own whims.

He could sense Sokka near him, and it was enough to keep his body functioning. Zuko deliberately focused on his duty at hand, and moved away from her lips to kiss her cheek and neck. He began removing her clothing, and Akila, being well-versed in the ways of the flesh, assisted, eager to feel the Fire Lord inside her. Soon they were both naked on the bed.

To make sure she was ready and prepared, Zuko kissed his way down to her breasts, his mind planning how best to keep her interested and how to go about the whole business in an expedient manner. He recalled that she enjoyed it when he had nuzzled against her full breasts and proceeded to do so. She shuddered in reaction, curling her fingers into Zuko's dark hair. His hand worked its way down to test her readiness; she moaned in heated response and pressed closer to his warmth. She was wet and open. Zuko positioned himself and began a slow, easy penetration as she wrapped her legs around him in invitation.

Akila felt the warmth of the Fire Lord move within her; it felt good. She shuddered and tossed her head on the pillows, her eyes half open, wanting to see her Lord. Then she went cold, all the heat of the Fire Lord left her. "My Lord, stop!" she whispered urgently, unwrapping herself from Zuko and feeling a small twinge of disappointment when he immediately pulled away, almost unaffected by the act.

Zuko looked at Akila in surprise as he immediately pulled back on her words. He was stunned to see tears in her eyes as she pointed to the side. Zuko spun around and to his horror Sokka was standing with military control on the side of the bed, his back to them, his hands pressed tight to his ears. Zuko scrambled off the bed, Akila forgotten. He spun Sokka around.

Sokka's eyes were blank and devoid of anything resembling joy, all the laughter and life earlier had been replaced with an echoing, haunted emptiness. Instead of radiating cooling warmth, the warrior was cold as ice, like he had retreated to a dark place in himself. His body seemed brittle, ready to shatter at any moment.

"Sokka!" Zuko shook the warrior urgently, relief flooding him as consciousness returned to the blue eyes. Zuko wrapped his arms around Sokka and held him close.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry!" Sokka whispered brokenly. "I thought I could, but I can't. I can't watch you with someone else, I can't...bear it. Hearing it, seeing it… Please, please let me go to another room. Please, Zuko, I can't be here, I'm not strong enough. I know you need her, I know this needs to be done, but...please, Zuko, don't make me watch this."

"Sokka!" Zuko whispered helplessly, tears that Sokka could not shed clouding Zuko's eyes. Zuko cursed the spirits – cursed the universe, for putting him in a position where those he loved were getting hurt. "Sokka, I can't without you, and I WON'T if it hurts you like this."

"NO! You have to, you are the Fire Lord: you HAVE to! I-I will…but—" Sokka tried to get back his earlier determination and failed miserably. His face twisting in agony, he pressed close into the crook of Zuko's neck.

Zuko stroked Sokka's back comfortingly. "Sokka, it's alright, there is still plenty of time. We are rushing things. We don't have to have an heir now; we can wait a few years. We have time. Please, Sokka, I'm the one at fault, I am the one who is sorry. I am the one not strong enough to do what I have to do without you! I am so sorry, Sokka. It is my weakness, not yours, that is hurting you."

The young couple held each other tight, comforting and being comforted in return.

Finally they pulled apart, and rather sheepishly both turned to Akila, who was now dressed and sitting primly on the side of the bed. She had a rather mushy look on her face, one that said, "Awww, you are so cute," and the Fire Lord and Sokka felt themselves blush under the idolatrous stare.

Then Zuko, realizing that he was the only one still stark naked, went red all over as he grabbed his robe and hastily pulled it on.

"Akila, I'm sorr—," Sokka began, but he was cut off when she stood and then gracefully knelt before him.

"Lord Sokka, it is I that must apologize for causing you pain. You are dear to us all, my Lord; forgive me for not noticing your pain earlier." Akila's words rang with sincerity and Sokka felt his jaw come unhinged.

"B-b-buh," Sokka stammered intelligently.

"No buts, my Lord. The Fire Lord speaks true; it is you who are dear to us. The heirs can come later. It is most important that Lord Sokka is happy in the Fire Nation." The Lady spoke firmly as she stood and nodded at the both of them, and Zuko smiled at the show of loyalty.

"Thank you," Zuko and Sokka said together. She smiled and bowed before she quietly left. Both men were impressed by her fortitude and bearing, and extremely grateful for her tact in what could easily have been a painful and (more) embarrassing situation.

The Fire Lord and his Prey did not make love that night; instead they sat close to each other and spoke in soft tones of inconsequential things until they fell asleep in each other's arms. Sokka rose with the sun, and it was he that initiated sex, possessively touching Zuko, mapping the pale skin and making the Fire Lord his again.

Zuko shook his head from the rather pleasant memory of the morning, snapping his attention back to the court. He had not really lied: they had time, and Zuko could easily postpone having a child for five or even ten years, but while those in the army and castle – secure beneath the wings of the Wolf-Hawk – were more than willing to wait, the average Fire Nation citizen was still uncertain and insecure in the country's leadership. They needed to see an heir to the throne, or unrest could easily stir among them. After so many years of war and insecurity, his people deserved all the comfort they could get.

Zuko felt caught. He knew that if word got around to Sokka of the people's unhappiness, he would swallow his own needs and do whatever it took to ensure Zuko had his heir. The Fire Lord did not want to put his blue-eyed wonder in that situation, but he had a sinking feeling that short of keeping Sokka forever in the Prey's quarters, as soon as Sokka mingled with the common folk he would realize his people's worries. Zuko would put money on Sokka finding out the day after the ceremony; his blasted warrior was just too smart. Try as he might, Zuko could not come up with a way to protect Sokka from the fears and talk of the commoners. Worse, there was no way for Zuko to protect Sokka from Sokka's own sense of honor and responsibility. If Sokka insisted, Zuko knew he would not have the will to deny him. That was the power of the Prey, after all.

In the end it was the Prey who caught and owned the Dragon. Zuko sighed again. It was ironic that he was the Fire Lord but in this situation he was the most powerless one. His people and his Prey were the hands that controlled his destiny.

Bah! On top of all the emotional upheaval, Zuko, much to his disgust, had developed an almost constant low-grade headache. The healers had deemed nothing physically wrong with him, and had – with what looked suspiciously like smirks to him – suggested the headache was caused more from the stress and anticipation of the upcoming ceremony than anything. A common occurrence among grooms, they assured him. Since he never noticed the headache when the delicious tanned body was in his sight, Zuko had to give that theory some credence.

A year ago—hell, truth be told, until that incident on the battlements—his people would have been too afraid of the reaction of the Fire Spirit to make such disrespectful suggestions to him, even as a joke. That they dared do so now showed how much he had changed. His father would never have allowed such a casual observation to be thrown at him. Zuko examined his own reactions and was pleased to see that while he was slightly irritated at the teasing, he was for the most part relieved that his people were no longer so afraid of him. They were accepting him not just as a king but as a man and a fellow member of the Fire Nation. It was a good feeling.

It was getting late in the day, and court was slowly winding down, when Fire Lord Zuko, in the middle of making a judgment, suddenly went silent. His eyes staring into space, a blast of furnace-like heat engulfed the throne room and then vanished, leaving behind a deadly chill in the air. Zuko cried out in shock and sank to his knees as the strength suddenly drained from him.

For the first time since he had been to the Poles in the search of the Avatar, Zuko felt a chill that invaded his very bones. He sat actually shivering, and for a second his mind was caught by the novelty of the sensation. Since the Fire Spirit had taken residence in him, he had never felt freezing cold.

The Fire Spirit!

As quickly as it came, the attack of cold receded and warmth flooded Zuko—warmth, not the raging heat.

Zuko felt a wave a relief. The Spirit had not left him or died, it was still inside him – but somehow further away. It was not eating his own blood – the bond was still strong – but distant, much easier to control. The bond was no longer killing him in its desire for fuel. Zuko did not understand it; the unification had not taken place. What had drained the excess energy so?

As expected a part of him felt relief and freedom, but surprising even himself a greater part of him felt it was wrong. He actually want the Fire Spirit back to normal; this calming of the flame within felt wrong.

What in the name of the spirits had just happened?

Zuko felt confused and lost, and then a word rang in his head—Sokka—and his confusion faded as fear took its place. He was on his feet and running before the gathered courtiers recollected their wits enough to check if the Fire Lord was well.

In the Prey's room, on top of carpets made by numerous textures and thread, a lone figure lay sprawled out. A deathly silence filled the usually warm space.

-tbc-

Okay, yes, I am evil. :P What can I say? Take guesses as to what is going on please. The story can go a couple of ways from here – and I am kinda open to ideas and making small changes, so please review.


	21. Crushing Depression

Yes Short chapter but Im on holiday and if I didn't update here – Lord only knows when you will get it. Sorry and the only reason why I am writing while on holiday is because of the wonderful reviews – so thanks and please review this as well.

Sorry unbeta'd as yet.

Chapter 21 : Crushing Depression

The silence that echoed throughout the halls of the Fire Nation palace was intimidating. Maids hurried around on silent feet, timidly though they great halls, guards were on high alert but with no visible targets - they were nervous and on the edge. Priests and medical personal were the most active – everyone time one passed the halls with worried, lost looks on their faces, the anxiety increased.

The King's personal loyal guard were the ones most obviously affected, they were guilt ridden and feeling worthless. They could do nothing – and could have done nothing to prevent the current state - yet the sense of hopelessness that pervaded their ranks was heavy and sickening. They were not the kind to look to others for excuses, and the feeling that they had personally failed their Lord and the Prey was like a cancer among the ranks.

Their state of discontent and disturbance was made worst because in a total break from traditions and customs, for the first time in know history- the Prey's quarters were actively being violated by those they considered outsiders. For the personal guard to watch the medical personal walking in and out of the Prey's quarters, was almost a personal affront, a personal badge that they had not been vigilant enough- not effective enough - to protect their Lord's Prey.

Depression and anxiety hung heavily in the halls of the palace.

Within the Prey's quarters the atmosphere was – worse – much worse.

Two hours ago, Lord Zuko had burst into the quarters to find Sokka, lying unconscious and unresponsive on the carpets. General Savin and Lord Iroh had both been shouting commands and getting medical experts into the quarters. An almost chaotic period had occurred, with everyone trying to figure out what had happened, if the Lord Sokka had been poisoned, was he sick, had he been attacked... these questions filled the air. Suspicion and hostility ran high in those first minutes.

The only pool of pseudo-peace was in location of the prey. Lord Zuko was neither shouting no active, and his strange silence amplified the anxiety of those watching many times over. Lord Zuko sat with Sokka's inert upper body on his lap. His hand stroked the rich brown hair, oblivious to the bustle around him, as he spoke softly and continuously to his heartbreakingly silent intended.

To those watching their Lord plead softly and desperately for an unforthcoming response, the arrival of the medical team was a relief. The first attempts of the medical team to separate Zuko from Sokka, so they could do a proper examination, was met with the first sign of active life from the Fire Lord since he found Sokka. The blast of flame from the Fire Lord, at those who had dared intrude on the private space between him and Sokka had been the only answer.

It took almost ten minutes (an eternity when they had no idea what was wrong with Sokka) and Iroh's involvement to finally force Zuko to allow the healers to place Sokka on the bed, and examine him. Zuko sat next to Sokka holding his hand, the healers prudently worked around him.

At first there was only good news, Lord Sokka had not been poisoned, he had not been attacked- there were no sign of physical wounds and injury. That was news that relieved everybody, but still Sokka had not awakened. Only than did the healers make a serious lobby to have all those not involved in healing to leave the room, as they needed to do a more serious examination. Finally, acknowledging the need for the healers to examine Sokka, the Fire Lord allowed them to put a cloth curtain around the bed, and he set up a command centre in the other area of the room.

Since than – there had been no news as the healers did a through check, and the silence and stress from the room had spread to the rest of the palace.

Two long hours later, a very serious head healer slowly walked out, and looked somberly at the members of the court waiting in various corners of the room. He motioned for silence and led them into the corridor to discuss.

"What is WRONG with Sokka!" Zuko burst out unable to hold the words in any longer. The fact that the Dragon spirit was a blessing and a curse. It was a blessing because it allowed him to actually function normally, at least he was not losing control, and burning all the people around to ash. It was a curse, because he had no idea why the Spirit felt so far away and it was another thing for him to worry about. Also though he could not admit it – not even to himself- he was afraid that without the Spirit's influence, the connection he had with Sokka would be impacted negatively. He pushed his emotional fears aside and focused on the immediate problem – Sokka's health.

"My Lord, I can say that Lord Sokka's health is stable, he is not in immediate danger, at this moment and we are monitoring him closely." The healer said firmly, the relief of those that heard the news was tangible.

"But why is he not waking up?" Savin asked aggressively, expressing his own concern.

The healer shook his head, "We honestly do not know my Lords. All we know for certain is that physically he is fine, there is absolutely nothing wrong with his body, nor are there any abnormalities that we can detect that may have caused his collapse." The healer said sadly.

Zuko gulped for some strange unknown reason he felt a stab of regret and loss at those words – what kind of 'abnormality' could he have been secretly hoping Sokka would have? He pushed his mysterious emotions aside and focused on the healer, who was looking at him with a questioning look on his face. Zuko shook his head as it to clear it.

"So Sokka is physically fine, stop beating around the bush, WHY is he not awake?" Zuko asked his voice tightly controlled.

"My Lord, Sokka is physically fine, the problem is not his body, it is his Spirit. There seems to be something wrong with Sokka's spirit and my Lord, we are not capable of dealing with such an emergency. My Lord, we need assistance immediately." The healer said softly.

Zuko's eyes widened and he turned to shout, but finally something else went right. Two guards came running in.

"My Lord! My Lord! The air Bison has been spotted coming towards the palace at unbelievable speed! They are returning my Lord."

Zuko sagged in relief, Iroh quickly coming to support his nephew. "Spirits, thank the Spirits the Avatar is coming! He will know what to do Zuko."

Zuko nodded weakly, he straightened and pulled away from Iroh, making his way back to the room, without a word, he climbed into the bed, and pulled the one who held his heart in the palms on his hand close to him.

The vitality and life, that surrounded Sokka was missing, the cooling warmth that spread though Zuko when in contact with his Prey had been replaced by a numbing, heart freezing coldness, that sent icicles of fear through Zuko. Still he held Sokka close, rested his head on the strong chest, and found a measure of comfort in the slow but steady beating of Sokka's heart.

Damn the Spirits, damn it all, he swore silently, what ever it took – what ever the price, he would pay it. He would bring Sokka back, no matter what.

-tbc-

:P Im evil nasty and mean, I know muhahahahahahaha. Please review and tell me what you think. And sorry no clues but I will assure NO character death.


	22. Changing Destiny, freedom?

Okay wow – had a good holiday – and my nephews were too distracting. So only writing after holiday. But this is a long chappie and I blame Sokka solely! Totally had no idea... well read and see.

Unbetaed as yet and I think I forgot to post last chappie on Aff and send it to my Beta. Oops – sorry.

**Chapter 21 : Changing Destiny,... freedom? **

It was eight long hours since they had found the Prey collapsed on the floor.

Slightly more than two hours ago, the Air Bison had flown past, Katara had literally leapt off, as the Bison immediately turned and headed towards Roku's temple. Aang had literally felt Sokka's spirit leaving the realm of the living, the spiritual ripple that the event had had triggered, shook Aang to the bone. Something was terribly wrong, and Aang knew he needed to be in a location where the veil between the worlds was thin enough for him to get a lot of information fast. Katara through the cry of the Frilled Narwal had also felt the disturbance – but her instincts cried that she needed to be with her brother.

In the earth kingdoms, Toph had lost concentration in the middle of a fight and had been sucker punched into a wall. She hardly noticed nor cared, before her people even realised they had actually hit her, she had raced off, making her way to the fire nation on the fastest mode of transport she could find.

And in the Air Kingdom the twins that housed the Spirit of air began to cry, the two children barely 7 years olds, cried inconsolably for many hours.

Zuko sat silent by Sokka's bed, his silent vigil heartbreaking.

Katara had got to work on Sokka immediately, but her meticulous inspection and even the precious waters of life had no impact on the silent warrior. The only assurance she could give was that all Sokka bodily functions were working – and as long as they could feed the warrior his physical body was in no danger. All they could do was wait for the Avatar to return.

It was well past midnight, when the Air Bison was spotted again. No one stopped or even challenged the Avatar, as he flew to the side wall of the Prey chambers.

Zuko, Katara and the healers jerked to attention as one wall of the Prey's quarters shook, then a part of it buckled. Aang earth bended a huge window into the once solid stone wall. He leapt off the Air Bison and glided into the room. His face was grim.

"Aang?" Katara whispered, hope and fear tangled in her voice. "Can you help him, please help my brother!" The silent form on the bed was breaking the water bender's spirit – she could not help him, could not reach him – again.

Aang shook his head, "I can't help him Katara, but I think she can." Aang looked up towards the moon as he said the words. His eyes glowed as he called out silently for help, prayed for assistance as he had been doing for many hours.

Zuko silently got to his feet, he watched in awe, as the blue moon light streaming in though the window seemed to get stronger, it reminded him somehow of the glow of the WolfHawk. The blue light moved across the the floor and the light seemed to touch and wrap itself around the unconscious form. The beam of light was powerful, and though it emanated from the moon, it was in no way a simple natural phenomenon.

Such was the power and purity of the blue light that none in the room dared to move, they stood or sat- silent and still, as the moon beam bathed the warrior. 10 minutes, 20 minutes – time seemed irrelevant. Finally after almost 30 minutes the moon beam wavered, it pulled back from the warrior, whom to everyone's disappointment was still in a coma, and the light coalesced into a graceful figure.

"Yue!"Katara whispered in awe. The maiden who had once so thoroughly captivated Sokka stood in ethereal splendor before them. She smiled gently.

"Can you save Sokka!"the words burst out of Zuko, he knew of course who the shimmering goddess was, but all that was important was seeing those blue eyes open and coherent again.

Yue turned to Zuko, she nodded her head regally at him, "Lord Zuko," Yue's voice was soft and light, a lilting melody in the sound that gave soft comfort and cool warmth at the same time. "You misunderstand..." her eyes gently swept the room, "You all misunderstand – Sokka does not need saving – it is he who has saved you."

(a/n : If I stopped here the vision of flying tomatoes coming my way is intimidating. ;))

Everyone looked at the Moon Spirit, confusion apparent on their faces. She waved a graceful hand in understanding. "Fear not, I have touched Sokka's spirit and he has explained to me what has transpired. My time on this realm is limited to the time the moon shines, so please do not seek to interrupt." She said a little firmly – she knew that listening was not a strong point of the current Avatar, and her tale was a long one.

Everyone just nodded, anticipation heavy in the air.

"Spirits are formed in many different ways, the Spirits of the four elements were formed with the birth of this world, they are ancient; they sleep and awaken according to the needs of the world. Other spirits are born in different times for different reasons, sometimes powerful natural phenomenon spawn spirits both good and ill, sometimes strong souls, brave acts, terrible acts and great sacrifices by both humans and animals cause new spirits to take birth. And sometimes a spirit is born because it has a task to perform." Yue's voice was clear, a counterpoint to Sokka's breathing – the only sounds in the Prey's chambers.

"The Dragon Spirit as you know is ancient, of all the elemental spirits – it was the most lonely and feared, its realm uninviting and dangerous. Very little changed in its realm, and the dragon spirit got more and more alone; that loneliness of the spirit to an extent was caused by the actions of those in the human realm. By attacking the other elements, by upsetting the balance so terribly, the Dragon Spirit was so cut off, that it was slowly going insane. Because the elemental spirits were not active forces in your grandfather's time – it did not understand what was happening in the human world, nor did it comprehend why all around it felt a terrible fear in its presence.

"Time in the spirit world is not like time on this one, so do not attempt to compare the time frames. Suffice to say the 100 years here, felt much longer to the Dragon Spirit. Just when the spirit was about to give up on itself and the worlds, it came across a spirit of the WolfHawk, shining with a cool light in its hard world. The Wolf Hawk has been its companion now for almost 10 years in the spirit world, yet in the time frame of this world the WolfHawk was 'born' in the spirit realm just a few years ago, when Sokka was kidnapped and taken to the spirit realm by the Panda Forest Guardian.

"Sokka was taken in his attempt to save Aang, though he does not remember all he did in the realm was to try to save the others that the Panda had taken. He protected them, cared for them and comforted them, his drive to protect called to sleeping energies in the spirit realm and in response to his deeds, the spirit of the WolfHawk was 'born'. The spirit – though technically young is fearless, fiercely protective, and extraordinarily wise. In the WolfHawk the Fire Spirit found a being that could calm its fires and sooth it – not just when it manifested in this plane – but in the spirit realm itself.

"When the spirit manifests on in this realm, it is only a part of the whole, as I am now a part of the whole of the moon spirit. The part that manifests here has always been the wild and hungry part of the fire spirit – its Prey, in the past – were but a a temporary relief. The Prey were beings that could sooth the part of the spirit that manifested in this realm – but gave only and echo of comfort to the whole spirit in the other realm. In the past that would have been enough. But with the spirit going mad, due to the imbalance of its own elemental users, more was needed to save it. And that was what the WolfHawk spirit did as soon as it formed, it found the being in the spirit realm that needed the most protection and saved it.

"This occurred in the spirit realm long before the spirit manifested into this one. When Aang killed Ozai and all four spirits were reborn into the human realm, the part of the fire spirit once again manifested in its uncontrolled state. It recognized Sokka as the originator of its companion spirit, and yes – that first meeting the crazed manifestation was seeing to devour Sokka. Actually making Sokka's physical being a part of the Fire Spirit would have 'cured' the spirit immediately." Yue said solemnly. There were gasps all around the room, a resounding silence.

General Iroh was the first to break it, "But my lady, that is not how the Prey relationship works, we have had Prey that were members of the court, and according to legend they were not recognized by the Fire Spirit until after they were calmed – nor were they ever attacked."

Yue nodded, "That was because none of the others were linked to the whole spirit in the spirit realm, the manifestation of the WolfHawk – changed everything."

"Goddess please," Zuko's voice was stressed and raw, "Please what does all this have to do with Sokka's coma?"

The goddess seemed to inhale deeply and than continued, "Recently, in the spirit realm an unformed spirit was ready to be born. This spirit wanted to be born as it had a duty to perform. It formed in part from the parts of the spirit of the Fire Lords, that had hated their actions – were ashamed of themselves, and these hidden feelings became energy that sought to atone for the deeds of the past. The other part that created the spirit was the hopes and dreams of the people of the Fire Nation. The collective energy formed a a spirit with the potential to be the hope for the future, to return to the people of the fire nation and to other realms some of what had been lost.

"That spirit would have become the soul of the child you sought to conceive. The spirit realm felt the ripple that a time of conception was on hand, and the energies formed into the potential of a new soul, that potential is always formed as a star in the spirit world sky. But there is always choice in the human realm that disrupts the expectations f the sporot world, and in the last moment you changed your mind – the baby was not conceived. With its potential vessel lost, the energies that formed the star, could not be maintained, it could last only for so long, and the star fell from the sky. It would have died, and none would have known, by the WolfHawk as fate would have saw the star – and understood the potential that may be lost. The WolfHawk followed its instincts and sought to save the star, the Fire Spirit helped - not to save the spirit, it is a much more practical spirit than that, potential is only potential after all and many stars fall fro the skies– but to please the WolfHawk – against its better judgment the Fire Spirit helped. Between the two of them they stopped the star from dying immediately; and the real trouble started." Yue's voice was heavy.

There was a lot to process for everyone, Katara's mind latched on to one thing, "How the hell can Zuko almost conceive a child? Sokka is male, were you planning on betraying Sokka just before you unification ceremony – and than changed your mind?" Katara snapped, her ager distracting her form the sick feelings of fear for a moment.

Zuko didn't even acknowledge the question, he was too busy processing everything, Yue answered, "No Katara, the nature of the relationship between Zuko and his Prey was such that Zuko was physically incapable of performing without Sokka at his side. The exchange of energy between their souls and bodies was one of the most profound sharing in the history of the earth. Still they both know their duty and they must be an heir, Sokka arranged the event, but he was unprepared emotionally for it, Zuko stopped it when he saw Sokka hurting." Yue looked firmly at Katara, "Do not lose your temper water bender, it will serve no purpose here – trust me and accept my assurance that Zuko acted most honorably."

Katara's jaw clenched, but under the steady unwavering light of Yue's ethereal stare she finally gave in and nodded.

"Goddess, you used the word 'was' please, please finish your tale." The Fire Lord's voice was humble – beseeching even.

"Have you been feeling any different Lord Zuko?" Yue asked softly.

Zuko nodded, "Yes the Fire Spirit no longer burns, it is there, the energy is resting inside me, I can call on the fire energy – but it no longer consumes me, no longer seems to need a fuel." Zuko's words trailed off, fear deep in his eyes.

Yue nodded, her energy became comforting and soothing, "Fear not it is a gift, it is what the others have always felt with their spirits. You see, whne they saved the potential spirit the Wolf Hawk linked its energy to the Spirit and fed it so that it did not die, but it is not energy from the spirit realm that can sustain a spirit meant for birth in this realm. It is impossible for the two Spirits to keep the it alive on their own. In despair the WolfHawk finally called out to Sokka, ad\nd Sokka responded to that called, he was not dragged into the Spirit realm, he went fully aware of what had occurred, with plans of how to solve the problem already forming." The tension was high in the room, and You continued immediately.

"Sokka's ability to solve problems is amazing." The admiration and gentle softness in the Spirit's voice when she said that was clear, "Sokka, is safe in the Spirit realm, he is keeping the potential spirit alive, and he can keep it alive until a vessel with the Fire Lord's blood is conceived. As part of the Spirit's energy is from the Fire Lords, only a vessel that shares the same kind of base energy is suitable." She looked at the fire benders in the room.

"I said that the bond between the Fire Spirit and their Prey 'was' the most profound because the bond is no longer necessary. The fire spirit manifestation is now like any other – it does not need fuel from this realm anymore Sokka has made it so." Yue said almost proudly.

"WHAT has that idiot done, if he has hurt him.." Zuko barked out, but Yue's raised hand stopped him.

"Zuko, no matter what how fair is the Prey relationship? Did you not resent the fact that when you accepted the bond with the Fire Spirit choice was stripped from you? Your destiny arranged by forces not of your will? That the Prey must be sacrificed due to the need of the fire spirit? Was that fair? Was that right – to steal choices like that – to always have this tiny part that says that without the "Prey relationship" without the need for fuel, there would really be nothing between the two people. Ultimately it is hunger and need that sustained the Prey relationship,, yes emotions did come, but did you not resent that you needed your Prey?" Yue asked her voice soft – but her eyes bore into Zuko and he could not lie.

Almost painfully he nodded "No one likes to be forced, but I accepted it, and what I have with Sokka..."

Yue cut him off again "Is based on the burning need, the consuming hunger. It is not a normal human relationship. Sokka knows that, understands that and he accepted it – while he could do nothing about it. Until now. Sokka has made the last sacrifice that is needed by the fire spirit,.. Wait ... I have said that he is safe.. let me finish... Sokka has sacrificed his connection with the WolfHawk, he has surrendered that connection to the Fire Spirit, the two are now directly bonded in the Spirit realm, and the fire Spirit is getting its sustenance directly from the WolfHawk, it no longer requires fuel when it manifests in this realm.

"You no longer need a Prey Lord Zuko, I believe you will find that you can function normally now. Sokka has made it so that need and hunger will no longer drive your actions, you are free to choose once again. You and the Fire Spirit are free." Yue's smile was a blessing, the Fire Lord stood there stunned.

"But what about Sokka, why is he not waking up?" Aang asked the question that was burning in all their minds.

Yue's laughter was light in the air, "Oh you don't have to worry about him, keep his body alive and he will wake up raring to go in a couple of years." Again she found herself having to calm Katara and Aang. "It is simple really, Sokka has to stay with the potential Spirit until its body on this world has been conceived. As soon as the babe is conceived, the Spirit will be able to leave the Spirit realm and be born like a normal child, that will hopefully one day achieve its full potential."

"So Sokka will be able to wake up as soon as Zuko conceives an heir?" The look in Katara's face was clear that she would do all in her power to see the event through.

Yue shook her head, "No Katara, that just frees Sokka to go on his big Quest. He is looking forward to it actually, he says he is going to be one of the first non-Avatar living soul to explore the Spirit realm. You see, because he has surrendered his connection to the WolfHawk in the Spirit realm, he is – pretty much- well normal and in a way incomplete – in the realm. He has to travel to certain locations in the Spirit world to absorb specific energies into himself before he can pierce the veil between the two realms and return to his body. From the distances he has to travel in the Spirit World, it will take about two years on earth."

"Can I go and help him?" Aang asked eagerly.

"No, you probably wont be able to find him, As soon as the babe is conceived he will be transported to the location where his quest must begin – his own spirit will do this and as it stands – the spiritual energy he releases, because of the sacrifice, is so weak, that even though I was standing in front of him, I could hardly feel him. His journey is such that he must begin it alone, but you all know Sokka he will find companions and make friends on the way."

"But Moon Spirit," Iroh interrupted, "What about the changes wrought in Sokka as the Prey, I mean there are physical changes in him."

"Yes, that is why this quest will be good for Sokka, now that Zuko no longer needs a prey, the time he is in the spirit realm, will allow Sokka's body to slowly return to normal – the unification ceremony was not complete after all. When he returns he will be able to find a wife of his own." She smiled encouragingly at Lord Zuko.

"If you wish to help Sokka awaken fast my Lord, please find a wife for yourself fast. Sokka has bonded a lot with your potential child, and he thinks it would be nice if you actually got married next week, he wants the babe to have a proper mother, he said to tell you that you need not worry about him, and that he fully expects to be here to see the birth of your second child. More than anything he wants you to be happy."

Yue's manner was so calm and confident, that they all knew she spoke true, Sokka was fine, he would return to them in a couple of years, and he was looking forward to his quest. Slowly most people in to room began to relaz, the tension eased as relief grew.

"I no longer burn from inside out. Sokka has fixed the Spirit." Zuko's voice was strange , wondering, a bit disbelieving and flat. "Brilliant, so damned brilliant. Leave it to Sokka to find a way, he has solved everything it seems with minimal losses. The Fire Nation no longer requires a sacrifice, my heir will be sane and as long as we don't mess up – a good ruler- the Dragon Spirit has a constant bond companion..." Zuko let out a dry barking laughter. " I can choose now, I actually have a choice..." He laughed again. "I am ... free, I no longer need a sacrifice... I don't NEED the Dragon's Prey!"

Zuko's laughter echoed in the room.

-tbc-

errr... Sokka is too clever – he made me do this – its all his fault – I swear! *hides and waits for reactions.


	23. Freedom? MY FREEDOM

Shaking head sorrowfully at readers, you know if you cannot trust Zuko – how could you expect Sokka to trust him? So little faith in Zuko's love – oh well -that was why the last chapter got written – because I figured that Sokka (LIKE some readers) only believed the bond of the Fire Spirit holds Zuko and Sokka together. Anyway this is HOW the story was always meant to play out... for those who stopped reading at the last chapter – **sigh** well you made your own bed – stories need to keep being unpredictable, as for all the others – thanks for your patience.

Read, review and enjoy!

Chapter 23 : Freedom?... MY FREEDOM...

"_I no longer burn from inside out. Sokka has fixed the Spirit." Zuko's voice was strange , wondering, a bit disbelieving and flat. "Brilliant, so damned brilliant. Leave it to Sokka to find a way, he has solved everything it seems with minimal losses. The Fire Nation no longer requires a sacrifice, my heir will be sane and as long as we don't mess up – a good ruler- the Dragon Spirit has a constant bond companion..." Zuko let out a dry barking laughter. " I can choose now, I actually have a choice..." He laughed again. "I am ... free, I no longer need a sacrifice... I don't NEED the Dragon's Prey!"_

_Zuko's laughter echoed in the room. _

Katara looked at the laughing Lord, his face was strange contorted. She turned to Yue and said, "Sokka and you are so alike, you are both willing to sacrifice everything for the benefits of our nations. I guess we will have to respect his wishes, Zuko looks like Sokka has given you freedom."

Zuko's laughter abruptly cut out, his eyes narrowed at Katara almost angrily. "Respect his wishes? What does HE wish for Katara? Yes Sokka the warrior would wish for this, but have you ever asked what Sokka the MAN wishes for – I have, I know and I WON"T simpy forgot what Sokka wishes for in the silence of his heart!

"Freedom? How the hell can Sokka, you or anyone else dare dictate to ME what MY freedom means or is? Brilliant – NO – Sokka is a bloody FOOL! Freedom... do you know freedom for me is Katara? Freedom is what I find when Sokka is in my arms, when all that delicious strength and wisdom surrenders to my heat, when he shatters all control, and comes apart in my arms, THAT Katara, that is my moment of REAL freedom!"

He glared at Yue, "My body may be free to have a physical reaction, but do you think MY Heart, my head, MY HONOR will allow me to take another, while Sokka lies here like this?" Zuko turned from them all and gazed at the form on the bed, his anger suddenly drained away, he sank to the bed side and placed a gentle hand of Sokka's unresponsive face. "Freedom? I can think of nothing ... not a single thing at this moment – other than wanting to see a pair of blue eyes again, wanting his spiriti to wrap itself around me, and give me peace, hope and love again. Freedom? Idiot!" Zuko leaned down and pressed his lips to Sokka's . "My sacrificing idiot! I have never been LESS Free than I am in this moment!" The words were a caress, to go this far, that Sokka loved him – Zuko had no doubts – for them to so quickly believe he would accept a lesser being as his wife! How unbelievable was that. Still... from everyone's reaction it seemed that it was he that had to prove himself. Prove the strength of his love.

He turned to the others again, his temper once again spiralled.

"This stupid plan may have freed the Fire Spirit from Dragon's Prey, BUT I sure as HELL have not freed Sokka from ME! He has promised himself to me! More than once he has sworn that he was MY man, not the fire Spirit's not the Fire Nation's – but MY man! Do you think I will allow him t break that vow? Do you think I will simply let him go? Do you think I will allow Sokka's body to forget my touch, do you think I would EVER allow another to touch him? He no longer belongs to the Dragon, he no longer belongs to the Fire Nation, but he BELONGS to me. His body,, his heart and his spirit BELONG to me and - Now I don't have to fucking share him – he is MINE and I am not going to allow him to go gallivanting around in a different world – and forget who he belongs to! ME! Sokka is MINE and I want him back NOW!"

There was a shock that rippled through the room, Katara tried to calm the raging Lord, "Zuko, you are being irrational, you never wanted Sokka before the Fire..."

That hollow laugh barked out once again and he cut off her words, "I didn't want Sokka before the Fire Spirit, Katara? Are you sure of that? Why don't you ask Suki how much 'I didn't want Sokka before.' She saw us together on the Boiling Rock, and though we were not ready for it than, SHE warned me off Sokka! She knew I resented her intrusion between us, SHE knew that I intentionally barged into her alone time with him. Oh Sokka never guessed, he was always blind that way, but seriously only he could be so naively innocent to imagine – that I did NOT know whom he was waiting for on that night I interrupted him. I didn't know why myself really, but I had to go to his tent, I had to have his attention on me, his trust just for a while. Still it was deeply satisfying that I made him focus on ME – even for a short time. At the time I didn't understand what my own feelings meant - but Suki saw it, she knew it, even then - before I myself was able to recognize what was between us. That is why I took you instead of Sokka to the showdown with Azula – I wanted to take him – but Suki had warned me not to.

"There had always been something between us, something between Sokka and I – the Fire Spirit only boosted what was already there! It cleared the path to our hearts! Sokka is MINE,.. he bears my..." Zuko's eyes widened – a panicky look glazing his eyes, he spun to Yue, "The tattoo, in the spirit realm does Sokka still..." Zuko's throat closed he could not finish the question.

Yue her face still calm said softly, "The dragon on his cheek and the Wolf-Hawk on his chest have faded a little, but the fire symbol on his neck is clear and strong."

Zukos eyes blazed! Joy flooded his system, "MINE! Sokka know he is mine. And the only good thing about this mess is that and now I don't have to share him!"

"B..b..but don't you remember what Yue said, if you don't have a wife, than you wont have a child and Sokka will be trapped." Aang protested weakly.

"No, Aang, I was listening – more than all of you I was listening!" He looked at the silent body on the bed, "I can't even bring myself to leave this room while Sokka is like this. I cannot even hope to be an effective Fire Lord without my heart beside me, so General Iroh, you are to take over my position as Fire Lord until I return, and it will be YOUR responsibility to produce the child that will free myself and Sokka from the Spirit Realm. The babe requires the blood of the fire Lords, not my blood specifically. General Iroh my orders to you are to produce the body for that baby, for I have every intention of going to the spirit realm and securing my wayward consort. If need be you can wear the crown until the child is adult for I will have NO other as my consort!"

Iroh looked shocked, than a thoughtful looked crossed his face. Slowly he nodded.

Captain Savin stepped forward, and bowed. "That is good my Lord, we will look after things for you until you return with Lord Sokka. However my Lord, please be aware that you have to share him with your Nation. We are not willing to let him go. If you had taken another less worthy as your consort my Lord, I fear you would have to wade though a mass of resignations from your personal guard and the army."

"Me, Savin? Don't you mean you would be dealing with mass resignations?" Zuko asked with a small smile, his first true smile in 9 hours. Savin's words buoyed his spirit.

"No my Lord, I meant you, for the first resignation you would have been receiving would have been mine." Savin said with a smile, pleased at his Lord's loyalty.

Zuko smiled and nodded at the loyalty.

Yue had been silently watching, she said softly "So you will go against Sokka's wishes?"

Zuko shook his head, "No Lady Yue, I am doing what Sokka really wishes. I am stopping him, no matter how good it is for the nation, this time and forever - regardless of the benefits - I am stopping him from leaving home, I am going to drag him back into my arms, and make sure that down to his very bones he KNOWS whom he belongs to. He asked me to stop him, and I am never going to allow him to leave me. And since tahht idiot set it up so that he cannot come home, home is going to just have to go to him. Send me to him Lady Yue, please, I beg you send me to my heart."

Yue's smile was like the moon, breaking from behind the darkest clouds. "Lord Zuko, what I told you... that was Sokka's plan, he never asked me if it was mine. I have my own plan, but I had to be sure that you truly loved Sokka, before I could share my plan with you. Sokka can and does sacrifice everything for those he loves – I had to make sure that you Lord Zuko were worthy of his love and that you would do the same. Like you dear Zuko, I have no intention of allowing Sokka to languish alone in the Spirit realm."

Zuko's eyes widened. Yue's smile now became stronger, her determination finally showing. "Your plan however is not acceptable. Peace is best for all, and while Sokka did not see it, when he made the sacrifice his pain and the pain of the Wolf-Hawk's echoed though the spirit realm. Both proud beings are hurting – and the WolfHawk will bear his pain of separating with Sokka for an eternity – and none of the other Spirits including the Fire Spirit - want that.

"The WolfHawk and Sokka acted independently in this. They made the sacrifice, without asking- it allows for possibilities.. your plan is a good one, but the Fire Spirit and I have a better one. Your Fire Spirit is as possessive as you are Zuko, so while he seems to be going along with the 'plan', he does not like being so far away from you, nor does he like not being able to touch Sokka. And he really does not like the idea of Sokka alone and lost in the Spirit realm, he does not like the Fire Nation without you leading it, so we have come up with a better plan."

Zuko looked at Yue, his blinked in surprise, hmmm.. why had he nt considered that.. his spirit was as possessive as he was... a real smile twisted his lips, and this time his laughter was true, relief, joy and triumph infused his laughter. It seemed that Sokka was not the only one who could make plans,.. why did they seem to forget that?

Others slowly came to the same realization, and the relief that infused the room was now filled with joy.

-tbc-

:PPPPP I do believe that most of you now owe Zuko an apology! Sheesh have a little bit of faith people! I had to give Zuko a chance to choose Sokka, and prove his love. HE is never letting the water warrior go. Now please review and tell me how you think this played out, sorry if I messed with yoour heads a little, but that is what a good story is supposed to do. If you want predictable, straight forward stories- you wont find that in stories I write.. please do give your opnion.. maybe I should change?


	24. The Way Forward

Just so you know I am not dead, *;) I have been doing the NaNoWriMo, and YES I did win. I wrote an AU not from this fandom. :) 50k in a month. Fun!

Was not planning to write this first after NaNo, but a review came in at the right time, and this got bumped to the front. So thank the reviewers for this chappie. You are GREAT!

Read, review and enjoy

**Chapter 24 : The way forward**

Sokka sat looking at the strange and shifting landscape. He sighed, this was going to be his 'home' for a long, long time. He hated it already.

When the WolfHawk Spirit had come to him and brought his spirit to this realm, it had seemed so simple, so obvious. He had to do the right thing, free Zuko from the Fire Spirit that consumed him. Free both the great spirits from their bonds with humans. Make things right for everyone, it was no big deal everyone would be happy.

Everyone but him. Yue had come, but he understood, it was only temporary. As soon as the Baby Spirit had a true vessel, he would be cut off and alone in this strange land. This time not even Goosey was with him, and his own Spirit energy was so week it would be a long time before the WolfHawk Spirit and the Dragon Spirit would even find him. If they ever bothered looking. He sighed deeply, and the small glowing globe that had attached itself to Sokka shoulder, seemed to bob and rotate in agitation.

"Its okay, Cometty, I'm fine really. Zuko will make a body for you soon, and you will be free as well." Sokka said trying to comfort the globe as he stroked it gently, when he and the WolfHawk had made the sacrifice, the globe had attached itself to him, feeding on his human energy, and keeping him company. It was no burden and Sokka was happy for the company. But he tried not to get too attached.

He looked down at the waters of the stream. The color was a strange purple, so unnatural. Sokka would have to get used to it. He knelt by the stream, gazing at his reflection. Tears burned in his eyes. "Its fading, the WolfHawk and Dragon Tattoo, they are fading. Until my spirit energy is much stronger I'm 'invisible' to them. The Dragon needed the Wolf Hawk, not me. 'Excess to requirements' all over again." Sokka laugh was choked, he smiled at his reflection, and it hurt so damn much to smile. "I think that is my real tattoo, somewhere on me is an invisible tattoo that reads "excess to requirements" and as long as I don't accept that – its just going to mess up my like."

The globe bobbed in further agitation. It pressed against Sokka's cheek. "Don't!" Sokka said softly at the globe. "Please don't" He tried to push the globe away from his cheek but failed. "Look, when Zuko makes a body for you, Cometty, you are going to vanish as well. Just like that. I'll be happy for you, but please don't get too close. You are going to be born to a great dad, Zuko is a truly great man, who will love you deeply. You will be cared for and loved and one day be the great Fire Lord Cometty. And, once you are born, you will not remember me either. But, that is only how it should be."

Sokka ignored the bobbing globe, as he stared at the water. Zuko, how many times had he said Zuko's name aloud? It did not seem enough, is hand went to the Fire Lord Symbol on his neck, he stroked it absently. Zuko with someone else, the very thought seemed to twist his heart and burn his spirit. Zuko was finally free, and he too would... would...

Sokka let out a choked sob. His eyes on the only part of the tattoo that was clear and unfaded. His hand stroked it protectively. If it was his pledge, the tattoo would never fade, but the tattoo was not just a reflection of his commitment. Maybe the more often he said it, the more often he confirmed the reality of it, the less it would hurt when it finally happened. ..maybe.

"So do you think it will just disappear, fade slowly, of maybe just half of it will disappear? You should be happy when it fades, Cometty, that will be the sign that your time to be born will be soon. Zuko free from the obsession created by the Dragon Spirit will be able to find his true love. He wont have to settle for me anymore. He will find his true wife, and then both you and the Fire Lord tattoo will vanish. And, I'll be off on my solo journey in this fucking land. By the time I get back to the world, everything will be normal, and everyone else will be happy, fine..." Sokka's voice trailed off. Saying it aloud, didn't seem to help, his heart felt shredded. His mouth was dry, and his soul was empty.

He had done this, it had been the right thing to do. But... but... why did the right thing always seem to end with him alone and in pain. "Excess to requirements". He was not a bender, and without the compulsion of the Fire Spirit there was nothing about him to make him 'special', nothing to hold someone as amazing as the 'Fire Lord' to him. He was just Sokka, the meat and plan guy. And, without a war on hand, in times of peace; there was no need for plans. Therefore, no need for Sokka, He had done the right thing.

A tear escaped the blue eyes, and rolled down his cheek.

"Cometty, how long do you think it will be before the Fire Lord mark fades? A week? A month? A year? How long before its gone as well?" Sokka's voice was raw, he asked the question fiercely glad that the bobbing globe could not actually answer.

"How about never?" A dry and beloved voice said, Sokka spun so fast, he lost his balance and sat heavily on the ground, gaping at a form he never expected to see.

Zuko stood there, dressed as he had been the first time Sokka had set eyes on the fire prince, without the mask, in full battle amour. The only difference was the Fire Lord crown firmly sitting on his head. Now, as he had then, Zuko seemed to be burning with rage, his eyes blazing at Sokka, hard and merciless.

The Fire Lord purposely ignored the gaping warrior, he turned his attention to the glowing globe and his eyes softened. He stretched out an open palm. "To me!"

Immediately the globe, with a quick nuzzle at Sokka's cheek, floated to Zuko's open palm. It glowed red gold in his palm, and cupping his hands together Zuko brought the globe to his heart. The globe while it had been solid with Sokka and the great spirits, became ethereal and disappeared into Zuko. He glowed for a moment and then looked normal.

Sokka's jaw dropped even further, his eyes bulged. "Hey what did you do with Cometty?"

Nonplussed, Zuko blinked in surprise, then comprehension dawned, he shook his heat and arms akimbo looked at Sokka, "You, should never be allowed to name anything more than a turkeyhog." Zuko stated and Sokka could not hold back a look of insulted pride.

"What are you doing here anyway? Have you found someone already?" Sokka asked, his voice choked a bit, and he put on a brave smile, sure he was expecting Zuko to move on, and though time ran differently in the two realms, the speed of this seemed to pour salt into his already bleeding wounds.

Zuko's eyes glittered with baked flames, "Oh I have found someone!" Zuko said as his two longs strides ate the gap between them. He stepped deliberately between Sokka's splayed legs and knelt so that each of his knees pinned Sokka's thighs. "I have found someone, who it seems loves me so much he is willing to sacrifice everything and set me free. That's is why you did what you did. You love me, don't you? Say it Sokka, say that you love me." Zuko did not touch Sokka with his hands, he pinned Sokka's knees but otherwise did not touch the warrior.

Sokka's eyes widened. He was at a loss for words, the golden eyes drilling into him, seemed to search his soul. Tears, already close to the surface welled up in his eyes, his pride stood in the way of the words, but what did pride matter? He could not lie to the golden orbs, "Yes, I love you, but.."

"But! But!.." Zuko cut him off, he pushed Sokka back and leaned over him. Zuko's hands caught Sokka's and he pinned the warrior down. "There is NO FUCKING BUTS! You love me, PERIOD! In a way you were right Sokka, the Spirits were between us, ghosts in our bed even. But now they are gone, it is just you and me. There is nothing between us, nothing compelling us, and do you know what Sokka?"

The question seemed laced with quiet menace and steely determination, Sokka's Adam apple bobbed in sudden apprehension. "Err.. what?"

"I still feel the same way. Even without the Fire Spirit, even free, I still want you. I still LOVE you. You Sokka, the warrior, the planner, the protector. You, the clown, the heart, the hunter. Just you, Sokka, every single part of you. Just you, Sokka the man, the warrior is what I want, what I need and what I love, and I think its time you take responsibility for that!"

With that Zuko slammed into Sokka, his weight pinning the warrior down, and Sokka's lips were crushed beneath the fire Lords. The kiss was deep and long, giving no quarter Zuko conquered Sokka's mouth, unrelenting, demanding, until Sokka whimpered and his lips and tongue responded helplessly to Zuko's demands.

Zuko finally raised his head, and before sense returned to Sokka, the fire lord stripped off his belt and bound Sokka's hands wrist to elbow above his head. Sokka immediately blinked back to reality, he twisted his body to fight Zuko off, but the fire Lord was well prepared, before Sokka could complete the maneuver to get Zuko off him, Zuko spun Sokka around and slammed his into the earth.

"Zuko! What the hell are you doing?" Sokka ground out, fighting unsuccessfully. Zuko stretched out on Sokka's back, he deliberately slid his solid and clothed cock between Sokka's cheeks. The cloth was almost a unbearable barrier.

"I'm doing what I should have done ages ago." Zuko said his breath fanning Sokka's sensitive neck, finding and nibbling, the Fire Lord tattoo, Zuko made Sokka deliciously aware of his brand on the warrior. Shudders ran though Sokka's sensitive body, passion rose as Sokka's breathing deepened, his body shuddering at the heat that invaded him.

"Surrender to me Sokka, not to the Fire Lord, not to the Dragon Spirit. Just me. Gve yourself to me Sokka, fully utterly. This time, there are no out clauses, no doubts. Love me enough to give me everything that make you, whom you are. There is no safety net, let yourself fall my Love, and trust me, to catch you. Only me." Zuko didn't even need to use fire, this was the spirit realm, he simply willed the clothes between them away.

One second the barrier of clothes gave Sokka some semblance of sanity, and then they were give, and Zuko lay heavy on his back, skin to skin. Sokka's whole body reacted, there was no spilling of heat, but the warmth of touch between them was compelling enough. Sokka shuddered.

Zuko was kissing his back, caressing his nape, his buttocks, the crease of his things, the back of hos knees. It took no more than a few minutes, even without the spillover of heat from Zuko into Sokka, the warrior still caught fire. His body arched and heaved in response to Zuko's manipulation. One finger sank into Sokka and then another. Sokka's body was tight welcoming, he clutched at the fingers drawing them deeper. Gentle fingers found the hidden bud, and touched, Sokka screamed, his emotions and fear of losing Zuko had primed him. Seed gushed from his body as he writhed in absolute pleasure in Zuko's arms.

Zuko taken a little bit by surprise, stroked and held Sokka until the shudders faded. Then his fingers still deep in the warrior, he turned him around and gazed into the pleasure drugged eyes. "That was fast, you really missed me didn't you." Zuko whispered into Sokka's ears, watching with pleasure as the young man blushed painfully.

"Zuko, please I want to touch you." Sokka whispered. He pressed his forehead into Zuko's nape.

Zuko untied the bindings and Sokka immediately wrapped his arms around Zuko's neck. The kiss was hot and long. When they finally pulled apart, Zuko cupped Sokka's face and said, "I need your surrender Sokka. Be one with me, Sokka, be mine."

"What do you mean, I am a warrior. I don't understand." Sokka whispered, he was uncomfortable with the term, uncertain what exactly Zuko was asking.

"Then, let me help you understand, allow me to bind your hands behind your back. Give yourself to me, please Sokka. " Zuko whispered, his eyes gleamed with steely possession and burning emotions. Sokka's body trembled at the look in the eyes, Zuko was not going to back down. If he took the next step there would be no turning back.

Zuko leaned forward and kissed Sokka softly in the nose.

And, Sokka realized that the moment Zuko had appeared before him, he had already taken those critical steps. The only way left was forward.

Slowly Sokka released Zuko, and crossed his hand behind his back.

-tbc-

And Im too sleepy to continue. Please review, we dont need more lemons do we? I'll get straight to the plot?

Also I am TOTALLY DEDICATING this cliffie to all the readers who had no faith in Zuko and never bothered to read further than 2 chapters ago, AFTER the last chapter was posted. Sending anon reviews is a waste of time when I cant tell you "HAVE FAITH IN ZUKO!" Sheesh. Anyway to those who stopped reading, I am sorry that you feel stories have to be so straight forward, I like twists and turns, and if you had been patient, you'd see the whole story as well. But if not, *shrugh life and writing goes on. So no hard feeling and I hope you enjoy the straight paced life. :)


	25. Unions and Reunions

Hi Hi Hi, thanks for all the support on this fic, I am glad you liked it. Nice chapter for you all and I hope you have a good holidays. This is my New Year and Hoilday Gift to everyone.

Read, review and enjoy

Chapter 25 : Unions and ReUnions

His limbs were writhing, his body was burning. Sokka undulated and twisted beneath Zuko. His hands bound behind him, Zuko had full access to his body, and the Fire Lord was giving no quarter.

"You are so sensitive here," Zuko whispered as he toyed with Sokka's hard and throbbing nipples, "Well, the more sensitive the better I say, what do you think Sokka?"

Think.. think.. Sokka arching into the heated mouth was beyond thought. His body was being toyed with kept on the knife edge of desires, a desperate cry escaped the warriors lips, he tried to rub him self against Zuko, to get that bit of stimulation that would finally give him release, but still Zuko evaded touching his aching cock, denying the weeping organ the heat it so desperately needed.

"Zuko!" Sooka moaned, need and desire thick in his voice. "Zuko... please!"

At those words, something snapped inside Zuko, and before he could even consider his next actions, he had flipped his Sokka over, and buried himself deep in the welcoming warmth. Zuko screams matched Sokka's as the two lost control and reached the peak in unison, their bodies harmonizing and uniting.

Their breathing heavy, the collapsed together on the soft grass. Zuko rolled over, and pulled Sokka with him, cradling the warrior, as he looked up at the purple sky.

Zuko swore continuously in his mind, damn it all to the nine hells, they had been so close, and he had to go and loose control like that. If he had managed to stay in control just a little longer he would have achieved his goal, but No! His body had other plans, Sokka was just too damn everything and he had missed his warrior so much, he had lost control prematurely. Considering how wonderful it had been, how satiated he felt, he could not really regret his loss of control, but.. still... well, they would try again. He could not afford to fail in this. He did not want to take too much time, he needed to do this fast.

The Fire Lord, sighed. He opened his mouth to speak, when suddenly the purple sky was replaced by serious glittering blue eyes. Zuko's thinking process vanished as he gazed into the beloved face, he reached up and touched the tattoo, tracing the Fire Lord symbol.

Sokka reached up and cupped Zuko's hands against his neck, his eyes were sombre. Unsurprisingly, the water warrior had freed himself from the binding on his hands as soon as the need for them was over. "I always held back, I always gave myself and out with you. I didn't really trust you or me for that matter. No more. You don't have to drug me with desire Zuko, you don't have to make me so needy to have what you want. You had it as soon as you came here. Without reservations, without fear, without expectations, I am yours. I love you, more than I ever believed possible. My life, my body, my heart and my soul is your Zuko, now and forever, I am yours completely."

Zuko's eyes widened, his spirit throbbed, this was more than he had ever dared hope to imagine. Sokka surrendering without the heat consuming him, his head spun with elation. But Sokka HAD to understand or it would be futile. "Sokka, why? Why are you mine? Sokka tell me why you are mine?" Zuko whispered desperately, his eyes speaking what he was forbidden from saying aloud.

Sokka continued to look serious, he tiled his head to the side, as if thinking deeply. Then his eyes began to glow, a smile of sheer joy slowly touched his lips. "I am yours.. because.. because... you are mine, aren't you? Your life, your body, your heart and your soul, they belong to me as well.. I... I .. can feel it. We... we.. are one."

Sokka's spirit self began to glow a bright blue, Zuko glowed red gold, and as they watched the two colours began to combine. Moisture swum in Zuko's golden eyes, "Yes you beloved and idiotic peasant, you finally get it, you have had me from almost the start. You needed to understand that. We are one, I am YOURS! And now because we do this in the spirit realm, now and forever we are finally soul-mates. This birth, the next, until the end of time, if one of us is reborn, the other will be born as well. Our soul will never be complete without the others', so until the end of time we will find each other, love each other and be one once again."

The combined light began to shine with a halcyon amethyst hue. Roars filled the air, and the two great spirits appeared beside them. Their energies combined with that of the two men, and the whole area was lit with a brightness that could be seen all across the land. There light seemed to explode, and then there was only silence. The light faded, leaving an empty field and a sense of rightness pervaded the spirit realm.

0000

Sokka's eyes slowly opened, he felt amazingly good, except for a sharp pin prick of pain in the side of his chest. Memory flooded back, and he felt a presence he believed he had lost forever. He sat up with a jerk, and his body was propelled further into strong arms, and his lips claimed. Zuko sitting on the side of the bed, was clearly claiming his prey.

Everything else forgotten, Sokka's arms wrapped around Zuko as he returned the kiss, the sense of belonging, of rightness pervaded the young couple.

After a good few minutes, embarrassed sounds and wolf whistles, finally invaded the private space created by the intimacy of the two. Sokka looked up, he groaned and buried his head into Zuko's shoulder as his sister and what seemed to be the rest of the palace was staring at him, almost making out with Zuko.

"Well, if you can blush you are definitely going to be alright, young Master Sokka. I would be most grateful if you do not give this old heart such a scare again." General Iroh said jovially, his words caused Sokka to go even redder and the old general's booming laugh was infectious, breaking the tension that had choked the room for the last few days.

Sokka tried to move away, only to find himself firmly entangled in Zuko's arms, the Fire Lord, bodily picked up the warrior and placed him firmly on his lap. Zuko's eyes glittered with warning, and Sokka stopped struggling as he finally stared into them. He relaxed into the rather embarrassing embrace, he looked rather guiltily into the golden orbs.

"You are gonna get all possessive and shit now aren't you?" Sokka said with a weak laugh. Zuko's response was a pure evil smile, and a tiny tightening of his hold on the warrior, he leaned in and nuzzled the tattoo.

"Hey My Tattoo!" Sokka suddenly yelped he turned and glanced at the wall mirror, and he could not quite describe the sense of pure relief that went through his system, when not only the personal tattoo of the Fire Lord was clear, but the Dragon and the Wolf-Hawk seemed to be even more vivid than before. He touched the head of the wolf-hawk at his heart. "I can feel him, the Wolf-Hawk, he is in me again... How?" Sokka looked around the room, "For that matter how the hell did I get back? I thought that... Aawwww.. hey quit that, Ouch, stop! Help!."

Sokka tried to cover his head, as Zuko had stood dumping him off his lap, and the Fire Lord, Katara and Ang, all pummelled the warrior with pillows. "You Bloody idiot! What did you think making that kind of stupid choice! How dare you do something so dumb! You EVER try that again!" All that and various other kinds of recriminations came from various individuals as the warrior was scolded soundly for the fear and tension he had caused everyone. The pillow bashing, though rather childish had been a 'punishment' approved by the Fire Lord before Zuko had gone to retrieve Sokka as par Yue's plan.

Once everyone felt they had expressed themselves clearly, Sokka put on his best puppy dog look and apologized profusely. The growling of his stomach had a good sympathy effect and food was organized quickly.

Without fanfare, Zuko pulled Sokka back on to his lap, as the food was laid out before them. For a few minutes the room was silent, as everyone focused on refuelling, and allowed the relief to finally relax the muscles in their bodies.

"So what's going on?" Sokka asked once the sharp hunger had been appeased.

"What's going on is your plan stank worse than Appa's doo doo, so Zuko had a better plan, but that was also a little sucky, but luckily Yue had the best plan and saved the day." Ang said with a wide grin, confident that he had cleared up everything...Not!

Katara sighed, she kissed Ang on the cheek, and turned to her brother. "Let me translate." She said easily shushing Ang, "Your plan was so horrible, I can't comprehend how anyone with a properly functioning brain could be that idiotic and lunk headed. But then I have always known Mom must have dropped you or something as a baby." She glared balefully at her brother, Sokka tried to look innocent but didn't really pull it off. They all knew he given the right circumstances he would sacrifice himself just as quickly.

Katara's eyes narrowed dangerously, and Sokka eeped and pretended to hide behind Zuko. While everyone was amused by the antics, those who were not confused by the childishness of arguably the four most powerful individuals in the land, understood that it was a way for them to unwind, reconnect and release some of the dangerously pent up emotions all of them were harbouring. They needed the childishness to help them work through the situation.

Katara then got serious, "Sokka, no one liked your plan, and Zuko wanted to give up everything and follow you into the spirit world for years until you both returned. He actually abdicated the crown to General Iroh."

Sokka's jaw dropped open, he stared at Zuko and then at Iroh aghast.

Iroh chuckled, "Fear not young one, my nephew is still the Fire Lord. I may have agreed initially, but the nation and myself thank the pretty moon-goddess friend of yours. She interceded in time and came up with an alternative plan that was much more satisfying. I get to go back to my tea shop and leave the heavy burden of governance to the young – who are much more suited to that kind of stress." Iroh said his smile almost cracking his face.

Sokka looked around, it was day, so it was not surprising that Yue was not present, "Umm what did Yue do? She didn't mention anything to me?"

Zuko bit Sokka's ear, "That's because you had already done the damage with your hair brained scheme by the time she got there. We could do stuff but YOU couldn't." Zuko was thinking of what was more important - explained or exploring more of Sokka's ear-, he decided on the latter, and waved to Katara to continue, as Sokka squirmed deliciously in his lap.

Katara went a little red, but she took a deep breath and explained. "Well Sokka, Yue said that the only way to get you out of the Spirit world was for you and Zuko to become soul mates, but you could not become soul mates for the purpose of escaping the spirit realm. It had to be what you wanted without added benefits. Zuko obviously succeeded. If your souls were linked the spirit realm would not want to keep you apart, and it would try to make sure you were both together. That was the complicated part.

"Because you were both already in the Spirit realm; the realm could have just decided to keep you both there. In order to avoid that, you had to recombine with the Spirits, as a spirit and host cannot be in the same realm for a long period of time. That clause is how you managed to break the bond with the wolf spirit, so we used the clause in reverse to get you back. While the two of your spirits merged, the Spirits of the Dragon and the Spirits of the Wolf Hawk, combined with you as well. That meant you could not be in the Spirit realm any longer and were – well basically ejected back here – by the laws that govern the spirit realm." Katara finished trying to explain the complex interplay of laws and energy of the spirit realm in a couple of easy to digest paragraphs.

Sokka nodded, his face was thoughtful. He understood it much better than she did. "That means the Dragon Spirit is always going to hunger for a prey, and if they cant find one, you are condemning some of your future generations to madness Zuko." Sokka said a little sadly.

Zuko popped his chin on Sokka's shoulder. "Nope, I'm not. You see there is a price to everything, and I agreed to pay it to get you back. The Dragon Spirit and my soul is now linked. Every time the Dragon Spirit is needed in this realm, I have agreed to be reborn as its host." Zuko said with a tiny smug grin.

"Oh!" Sokka said with a nod.. it took a few seconds.. "Hey.. wait a minute... that means.."

Zuko's grin was predatory, he nuzzled Sokka's hair "Yup, that means every time I am reborn, my soul mate is reborn as well... as my Prey. As I said Sokka, we are one, and there is no way I am ever letting you escape. And it was not only me, both the great spirits want you as a part of them too. You are essential Sokka, to all three of us, you are essential."

The tattoos were indeed more vivid on Sokka because now the connection with the two spirits were stronger, much stronger. Sokka went a bright red, he leaned towards Zuko and captured the Fire Lord's lips in a soft kiss. "Humph! I won't be much of a Prey seeing that I don't exactly want to escape you do I? You better find me fast in each life, cause if I have to hunt you, I'll make you regret it." Sokka said nipping Zuko's chin.

Soul mates, essential... Sokka's smile lit the room, he felt a surge of confidence, such as he had not felt in a long, long time. Zuko was HIS! "We are going to lead each other on merry adventures until the end of time aren't we?" The warrior's eyes glowed with a new found possessiveness as he gazed into the golden orbs.

Zuko, gulped, considering the number of people in the room, his body was uncomfortably ready. He nodded slowly, "Yes, ...together." It was all he could say, he leaned his forehead against Sokka's and the two basked in their new found unity.

Everyone smiled at the peace radiating from the two, unfortunately it did not last for very long.

Sokka's body suddenly jerked, he narrowly avoided hitting Zuko on the head as he doubled over, a sharp pain twisting his chest.

"Sokka!" Zuko cried out holding on the the warrior.

As quickly as the pain assaulted him, it faded, and Sokka his face went with cold sweat looked up in confusion, his hand rubbing his chest. "What the hell was that?" he whispered in concern, it had felt as if an arrow had pierced his lung.

Zuko let out a huff of air, his gaze was concerned but not worried. "That was to be expected. Katara, you and the healer had better check Sokka over. I think it is to be expected. You are going to have to put up with it Sokka, unfortunately we can't do anything until the next full moon."

"Put up with what? Why is my chest hurting like that?" Sokka asked a little confused, all he got in response were some strange smiles all across the room. The healers moved in to check him out, "Okay some one had better explain what is going on now?" Sokka demanded.

-tbc-

Lol HAPPY new year, I hope you are enjoying this. My gift for new year and Christmas to you. Im not demanding, but would be sweet to get a gift in return in the form of reviews.. lol just a suggestion. Hugs to all and have a great year ahead.


	26. Solutions

**Chapter 26 : Solutions **

"Lord Sokka you are physically fine. Your trip to the spirit realm has not harmed your body in any way." The healer said with a pleased nod.

"Gee, Im fine, but my chest feels like there is a freaking rock in it, what the heck is it?" Sokka grumped.

"Sokka does it really hurt?" Aang asked his face suddenly serious and concerned.

Sokka hesitated, he touched the right side of his chest. "Umm.. well to tell the truth, other then that stabbing pain, its uncomfortable. But it doesn't hurt at the moment. Just feels like something is there. Its kindda a warm something – not too bad really, if not for the stabbing pain. Well if its a permanent spirit damage thing from what happened, its not bad at all." Sokka finished with a shrug, he was a warrior and he could take physical pain and discomfort- if he HAD to. He didn't have to like it but if pain was the price he had to pay to get back, he could take it.

"Its not permanent, Sokka. Like I said you have to bare it until the next new moon when Yue can come and set things to order." Zuko said as he casually walked up to Sokka and slipped an arm around his waist, reclaiming his love from the healers. He did not bother hiding the fact that he put himself between the healers and Sokka. With their souls bonded, and Sokka finally accepting it, the uncertainty that had driven him to acts of madness was no longer present, but the possessiveness was still there.

Sokka pretended not to notice the possessive gesture and with equal casualness Sokka reached up, and smacked Zuko on the back of his head. "Explain, NOW!"

Zuko glared at Sokka but didn't feel like letting go, instead he leaned in an nipped a ear in retaliation, Sokka growled warningly, and Zuko pouted. Talk was so boring he wanted everyone gone so they could do other – much more important- things. But Sokka seemed intent on an explanation.

"Its the soul spirit, from the realm." Zuko said shortly, as he placed tiny kisses behind Sokka's ear.

"Cometty? I thought Cometty was inside you. What's he doing in my chest?" Sokka eeped. Zuko tore his lips from Sokka and glared balefully, at him.

"Stop with the Cometty already! I am not naming the next Fire Lord and more importantly my son, a dumb name that sounds like it should be a stage show." Zuko royally proclaimed.

Sokka's jaw hung open. "I'm pregnant? Why the hell is my CHEST hurting?"

"Because you are not pregnant." Katara replied.

"I'm not?" Sokka felt throughly confused. "B..b...but Zuko said Cometty was inside me, how can he be inside me if Im not pregnant?"

"The SOUL SPIRIT" Zuko said with emphasis on the words, "was transferred from me to you. It took some of my essence when it left my body to enter yours, and will take and equal measure of your essence when it leaves you." Zuko was explaining, but talking of Sokka's essence had him licking experimentally at the strong column of Sokka's neck. Yummy, definitely what he preferred to be doing.

Sokka was torn, he needed an explanation, but his head tilted slightly to allow the fire Lord free access to his neck, He shuddered. Around the room, eyes widened, as Sokka, moved with a compelling unconscious seductiveness.

Katara gritted her teeth, her fist clenched, she continued the explanation, and her intention to distract her brother was partially successful. Cloudy blue eyes, focused on her as she spoke.

"The reason your chest hurts, is because the spirit soul when it transferred into you from Zuko, had to find a safe place to wait, for some reason the spirit has chosen to take residence in your lungs, while it waits for the new moon. The air sacs in your lungs is a prefect waiting place, and it would have caused you no pain except for the fact that the spirit soul because it absorbed Zuko's essence has a tiny amount of physical presence – that is what's causing the pain. When Yue moves the soul out of you, only then will the spirit soul absorb your essence and be ready for a proper form. Yue will then transfer the Spirit soul into her own cells. Hers will not be a physical essence, rather the combining energy force that will bind all the components together. Once the binding is done, the spirit will have a physical form. Yue will then transfer the physical form of the child, that will be no bigger that a head of a needle at that point, into Akila, who will carry the child until it is delivered into the world. Your soul spirit that you saved, will be the soul of a child created by yours and Zuko's essence, bound by a moon goddess and carried by a woman." Katara finished, she finally had a stupefied Sokka's complete and utter attention.

His mouth open and closed for a while, than he finally said, "Err... but.. but.. wouldn't it just be easier to make me errr... pregnant." Sokka went a bright red when he realized what he had just said.

Iroh chuckled merrily, he was very pleased with this, very pleased indeed. "Sokka, the magic of this world, even bending is the movement of the spirit of Chi of the elements. It is not the reshaping and reconstruction of the human magic of this world does not involve changing the physical body, it just cannot be done. Yue can affect the meta-physical world, her power in the physical realm is limited, very limited indeed. Even the binding of your physical essence is going to be hard for her, that is why we are doing this during the next full moon. The Spirit soul inside you, cannot grow until after the binding, but its is aware, on a psychic level, that he is cradled safe inside you."

While a huge wave of relief went though Sooka at the explanation, hew could not help but feel a little disappointed. But there was no way that one could get everything they wanted in this world, and he was very, very grateful for this. A child that was a combination of him and Zuko, he touched a hand to his chest in awe, and Zuko pulled him closer still.

Sokka turned and his lips found Zuko's in a long kiss. The audience quietly filed out of the room, as they realized that the couple were no longer even aware of their existence. Alone at last, the two reaffirmed the bond that hand been formed in the spirit realm, tghey held and loved each other long into the night.

-tbc-

Okay that is my compromise and solution, I went for the 3rd alternative with some consideration to those who wanted Mpreg.. The child is pure Zuko and Sokka. Sokka's carries the child for a month, but without the mess physical changes that makes Mpreg, just not viable among humans. And a female aware that the baby is truly theirs carried the child till delivery. This chapter is short, because I really want to see your reactions to the story. So please review. Thank you.


	27. Loose Ends

This chapter is dedicated to Librarycat9 for rereading and reviewing again, and also for requesting that Dragon's Prey be updated before Strength.

To all my other reviewers, raters, alerters, and readers, you are amazing people and this like every other thing I post is done for you. Hugs

Read, review and enjoy

**Chapter 28 : Loose ends**

Their breathes mingled, One Inhaled as the other exhaled, the very air shared between the two of them. They were so still, they seemed still, but the tiny seemless movements they made, had both of them gasping and choking. Where did one end, and the other begin? Was it important? Dod it matter any more. To own and be owed, they were one. Two souls intricately woven together, by choice, by will and by the blessings of the spirits, they were one. The intensity of their stillness, of their sharing was beyond physical, body, gender, race, all of it had no meaning. Their hearts, their minds and their souls danced in perfect unity. Two beings, two individuals both power and unique, and both intertwining seamlessly. Their strengths complementing the other, their skills supporting each other.

Slowly they climbed the pinnacle together, reaching climax in unison, their voices a chorus of pleasure.

The Great Spirits appeared beside them, the spirits watched their host merging and surging together. The Great Dragon Spirits coils curled around the whole room, as the Wolf-Hawk spread his wings in benediction. The spirits watched the incomprehensible actions of humans, they blessed the union, but could not truly understand it. For the spirits companionship and the sharing of the great flight was all they required to bond. Humans needed so much more, and the Spirits ignored the journey and simply blessed the results, the climax that sealed the soul sharing between all of them. Satisfied with the results the Spirits faded from the room, as the two on the bed, still intertwined, feel into a deep sleep.

:) :0 :D :P

A gasp of pain left Sokka's lips.

Iroh, Savin and Aang all stood around Zuko, holding the Fire Lord back. Zuko had improved greatly since he and Sokka had become soul mates, but watching Sokka hurt was tearing the Fire Lord apart.

Sokka stood in a ring of moonlight, clothed only in his loincloths, we was attempting to breathe through the pain as Yue prepared to remove the Soul Spirit from his chest. Yue's actions and proximity to Sokka was not helping Zuko or his dragon keep calm. Both knew Yue had to do this, but both were still not happy about it and a part of them roared as Yue's, ghostly fingers cupped HIS Sokka's jaw.

Sokka's panting got heavier, his chest felt like it was bing slowly pierced by a blunt dagger. Yue moved closer and closer to him, and even through the pain, Sokka could not stop a weak smile.. He was Zuko's, of that there was no doubt, however that did not change the fact that Yue was still special to him and she always would be. A small part of his heart would always be hers. That was the connection that allowed the transfer to occur, not just this once. If in the future they wanted another child, and another Spirit Soul was willing, Yue could act as a connector and repeat this process.

Yue smiled into Sooka's eyes with both her lips and heart, she took another step forward, and her spirit merged into Sokka's body.

Zuko roared. Flames burst from him as the Dragon Spirits rage ran through his blood. Iroh, Savin and Aang were sent flying as Zuko in an act of superhuman strength threw them off him. Flames errupted from his nostrils as he took a step forward with every intention of yanking Yue out of HIS soul mate, and burning her too a crisp.

The air was forced from his lungs as a pillar of stone emerged from the floor and crashed into his chest. Ice snaked around him and froze his hand and feet in place. Unable to breathe and move, Zuko glared at his tormentors. Katara's grin was slightly malicious, "Thank you Zuko, you have NO idea how long I have been waiting to have a chance to do that."

Toph's sightless eyes managed to be condescending and mocking at the same time. "Seriously hot head, you were told not to interrupt, so DON"T interrupt. Or you will have to go though me. And with or without your Dragon I would not recommend that. Then again, it might be lots of fun to kick your sorry ass for not calling me sooner, so go ahead, make my day." the challenge was clear. The Dragon would not fight the other elemental spirits, and even crazed with Toph's pillar grinding the air out of his lungs, Zuko was not in a position to protest too much. The two women were the real barrier to the Fire Lord's disruption of the process, and as barriers went Katara and Toph as a team did not need much else to stop just about anything.

Yue merged with Sokka, the warrior felt warm, comfortable. It was a good feeling, and in no way was it comparable to when Zuko had merged with him. It was akin to comparing drinking a warm cup of tea, to free falling into the heart of the sun. One was nice, the other was beyond expectations.

The two shared space comfortably for a moment, then without regret or hesitation, their drew apart. Cupped in Yues hands was the glowing soul orb. It pulsed and sat heavy in her palms. The Soul Spirit had a physical mass now, and it no longer spun and floated. Yue gestured, and Akila with a look of wonder in her face stepped into the circle of moon light. AS awestruck as she was with the moon spirit, she bowed to Sokka, as if to once again obtain his permission. Sokka's smile was bitter sweet. He was relieved to not be actually pregnant, but at the same time the loss of the extra life in him, left him feeling a little hollow.

Sokka nodded in affirmation, and Aklia knelt before Yue. The Moon Goddess chanted a blessing, her voice clear and strong. Blue light and a feeling of wellness spread through out Akila, and then welled in her abdomen. She gracefully stood, and Yues cupped hands pushed into Akila's abdomen. The two shone brightly for a moment, then the light faded and Yue's empty hands withdrew from Akila's body.

All eyes watched in fascination, as when the light faded from Akila there was an obvious but small swelling of her belly. Akila's palm dropped to the bump in wonder. Yue smiled. "It is done, the fire nation will have a new heir in six months."

Drawn by invisible strings, Sokka sank to his knees before Akila. His hard trembled obviously as he pressed it gently against the bump. He rested his cheek beside his hand. His child was now growing beneath his hand, and he could feel his Cometty, warm, snug and safe, resting in the womb. The feeling of awe was overwhelming and he choked a little. Another hand rested on Sokka's. Zuko knelt behind Sokka and his free hand snaked protectively around both Sokka and Akila.

This was his family, he home, his nation would finally have a stable future.

:) :0 :D :P

Zuko and Sokka facing each other across the huge arena. It was the self same place where Zuko had faced his father in the Agni Kai. The memory still hurt, but it was a distant pain, a wound that had long been faced and healed.

The twin dai-swords in his hands, with an over head swing Zuko attacked. Sokka ducked easily slipping below the swords. Sooka cartwheeled behind Zuko and the space sword hissed cleanly through the air, taking off a little of Zuko's hair as the Fire Lords dodged and countered with his blades.

The watching crowd went wild.

The skill of the two deadly serious warriors was unmistakable. The clang of steel rang in the arena. Complex series of lunges, ballestras and ripostes were executed with the singular purpose of winning the battle. If either warrior missed a step, failed to defend, their opponent's sword, sharp and battle honed would have maimed or killed them. This was no choreographed battle, this was a dance of death between two well matched and skillful opponents. The battle came to an abrupt stop, when Sokka's black space sword, drew blood at Zuko's Adam's apple, and Zuko's swords rested on Sokka's chest, the cloth shredded.

Simultaneously they too a single step back, and bowed to each other. The roar of the crowd shook the rafters.

The two warriors faced the diaz, and bowed to the High Priest of the fire temple. The High Priest smiled and gestured, flames burst out. It created a figure of eight around the two men. The flames separated the two. Sokka stood still unmoving and unflinching as the fire burned hot around him. Zuko took a fighting stance, not tapping the Dragon spirit in any way, he began to move with sharp but strangely graceful steps. Similar to the moves of the Dancing Dragon Zuko took control of the flames. Using his will and skill alone, he lifted the fire off the ground, the lifted the flaming figure of eight in the air above their head. Sweat dripped off the Fire Lord's brow, his face stern in concentration, as he manipulated and controlled the bright flame, while keeping the fire alive.

Zuko glanced at the figure of eight in the air. He crossed his lips, and with an aggressive move,pulled his hands apart, then quickly smoothed his movements to a graceful circular flow. He figure of eight split in reaction to Zuko's command, and became on circle. The circle drifted down and took its place on the earth, both warriors safely inside the circle.

Flames no longer separated them, but Sokka still did not move he waited.

Zuko was breathing hard form the exertion, he looked up to smile at Sokka, when the High Priest gestured again, and ZUKO burst into flames. The High Priest had removed Zuko's control and released his inner flame. Zuko lit the area in a conflagration of flame. Fire roared from him, shooting upwards, easily twenty feet in the air. The crowd flinched, such was the heat generated that even members of the fire nation were awed by the power contained in their Fire Lord.

A ripple of fear spread through the audience, as the ex-water nation warrior had no defense against the fire. This was the first time most of the people were seeing the Fire Lord's chosen consort, they did not know what to expect.

A slow smile painted Sokka's lips. Almost gently he sheathed the space sword. He inhaled deeply, and straightened. The change in the young man was beyond anything the crowd had every experienced. The competent, fearful warrior who had downed the fire nation's elite forces, seemed to give way to another being.

All Sokka did was raise an open palm out towards the flaming Zuko. The Dragon-Wolf Hark Tattoo on his face and chest ripples and to many seemed to come alive, shimmering on his tanned skin. His fingers moved just once in invitation, Sokka called to the flame. The call came not just from the gesture, but from the aura, from the being of the blue eyed young man, and every man and woman in the audience, felt the call, the allure of the Dragon's Prey.

The Fire raging around Zuko, immediately responded, the flames streamed from Zuk to Sokka, curling around his hand, working its way down, until Zukos's flames circled around Sokka. Not a single thread of Sokka's outfit was charred by the flames.

The fire snaking sensually around him, Sokka finally began to walk forward. He dripped sensuality and charisma, each movement seductive, confident, inviting. Zuko his eyes glued on his soul mate, groaned almost in pain as his hapless body responded to the call of his mate.

Sokka's arms wrapped around Zuko's neck and the fire circled them both. The lips sought and found each other, and the kiss was as long as it was deep, the fire around them burned bright, and then slowly merged into the two warriors.

The two finally emerged from the kiss, and stood side by side. The High Priest gestured one last time, and the flaming circle the stood in lifted into the air. As it got higher, the circle shrank. When the circle shrank to the size of a bracelet, the High Priest made the final blessings, and the fire moved to rest on Sokka's head. When the flames died, the crown of the consort rested snugly on Sokka's head.

The Unification ceremony was at an end, and the week long celebrations began.

-tbc?-

Well can I end here or do you need an epilogue? I believe most of the loose ends have been tied up, so if you want an epilogue please add what you would like to see.

Depending on what you guys want this will either be tagged as complete or I'll add an epilogue and then tag it complete. This has been a real interesting journey writing this. Thank you all for joining me on this adventure. Hugs ajj7sunhawk


	28. Home

Really sorry for the very late update. I have been swamped by travelling for work, and having to do a small surgery. Before all this was kindda stress from waiting for the operation and wrapping up work for the operation so I had a serious writers block. It's all good now, and this was written in recovery, so the block is gone and creative juices flowing again.

Read, review and enjoy.

**Final Chapter : HOME**

Life in the fire nation palace achieved a new kind of 'normal'.

The unification ceremony, gave Sokka all the rights and privileges of a Royal consort. It was kindda cool that he was recognized and respected where ever he went, but it kindda sucked that he was recognized and respected everywhere he went.

Sokka found that his bag of disguises were in active use, as he regularly ditched his body guards and went to 'check' on the state of his city and people. He rarely got into trouble, that was what he said… but as he never allowed injustice or bullying to pass.. he got into 'situations'. With the fire nation history such incidents were not alien. Like for instance, that one time when an overzealous bully of a city guard gave the suspicious 'Eastern Tradesman' a shiner and put him in lock up. The Guard had scoffed when Sokka tried to tell him he was making a big… no HUGE mistake. But the bully had not listened. Remembering his poor treatment by City Guards when he was with the Avatar, and wanting to teach the bully a lesson in being 'shit-ass-scary' Sokka decided that the guard needed to be taught the value of courtesy. He stopped protesting and much to the bully's confusion, settled in a corner of his cell to wait.

He did not have to wait long. The sun had not set for more than two hours before the 'lesson' was delivered via a raging FireLord.

That day, the City Guards all learned that they needed to 'courteously' check strange people to make sure they were not Royalty in disguise or else find their guard house reduced to dust, and all the guardsmen related to the center put on report. Random acts of violence towards prisoners had t be done with more care as the hand that had given Sokka a black eye had been broken in at least five different places.

Zuko had choice words to say to Sokka after that incident, but the Fire Lord was under no delusions that he could cage Sokka. As long as Sokka returned to the palace by dinner time, Zuko reluctantly and resentfully turned a blind eye to Sokka's weekly excursions.

From the second floor, Zuko, watched a little enviously as Sokka went through a complex set of fighting maneuvers with an ever increasing squadron of warriors. Life was sometimes seriously unfair, he had to deal with court while his mate and consort got to be out in the sun, stretching those gloriously tanned muscles.

Zuko was not quite sure how it had happened. It seemed to him that it happened over-night. From Sokka training his dozen body guards in sword techniques, he was suddenly training an elite squadron of non-bending warriors. The squadron was made up of men and women from all nations who had made their way to the fire nation to be trained by the most famous non-bender on the planet. Sokka had wanted to call them "The non-bending Super Squadron of Bender-Whopping excellence" but it was unanimously vetoed, by just about the rest of the world. The first truly multination non-bending squad was named officially "Rainbow Harmony" but was more commonly known as Sokka's Squad.

Zuko watched the training carefully as he made his way to the throne room. Each new trainee had to undergo a series of interviews and checks before being allowed near his mate. They were scrutinized and investigated thoroughly. Seven steps made up the process, any with even a hint of a suspicious past was sent home, before they even got close to Sokka. The sixth step involved a meeting with the FireLord himself who took great pleasure in explicitly warning the potential trainees, that while they could train with weapons with Sokka, wrestling was strictly forbidden, as was them initiating ANY form of physical contact with Sokka outside the training grounds. Sokka could whack them upside the head whenever he wanted to, any retaliation or hugging in response would be considered an act of treason by the FireLord, and they would be dismissed. The final selection process was an interview with Sokka himself, and as far as Zuko could tell the only exclusion criteria that Sokka had was his gut reaction identifying someone as a 'humorless-Jerk'.

Considering Sokka had once called him Jerkbender, Zuko strongly suspected that his younger self would have never made it into Sokka's Squad. Zuko was not quite sure if he should be insulted or relieved about that.

Sokka's Squad and his own deeds were having a different impact on the world. The bender-mania that had gripped the four nations when the elemental spirits had appeared was finally fading. Individual success and achievement, not just the ability to bend was fast becoming the measure of an individual. The world was finally moving in the direction of true unity. It was baby steps as yet, but the spirits willing – his grandchildren would experience a true world of balance and peace.

:P :D

Sokka roared with laughter, tears of mirth rolled down his face, spirits he wished he had been there! Aang grinned happily, more than pleased at having provided the best distraction, in the form of the story of Katara's and his errrr… visit to the South Pole.

It had not been a painful experience for Aang, not at all, pity he could not say the same for the rest of the South Pole, Headman Batek in particular.

Hokado had made it a habit to watch the skies for the air bison. He was no longer headman, he was no longer bound to the silence that had been poisoning his soul. He had had no word from his son in far, far too long. The village and council be damned. Ungrateful, the whole lot of them. He had begged, he had pleaded for them to rescind the ex-communication order on his son. His son who had sacrificed so much, who had saved the world. His pleas had been ignored, and his continued silence order.

Spirits damn them! He had done his duty, he had paid the price, now he would follow his heart.

So Hokado watched the skies in the hope of seeing a familiar speck in the distance. He had already decided that come spring, when the ice was passable, he would leave the South Pole. Till then his only hope was that his daughter would visit, and he would leave with them.

His vigilance had been rewarded when finally a familiar speck appeared in the horizon. Hokado quickly sleighed away from the village, signaling Appa, long before the air bison was spotted by the rest of the villagers. Hokado was relieved when he saw both his daughter and the Avatar. Both looked grim, and stared at him unsmiling. He did not give them a chance to say anything. The words he had swallowed for so long burned in his throat, and he greeted them with "Sokka had been unfairly exiied, and has left the village. I need you to take me north, so that I can be with him."

Those words healed any rift that may have formed between father and daughter. Katara burst into tears and threw herself into her father's arms. The two hugged, and the whole story was shared. Shielded by Appa's warmth, the three talked long into the day. Plans were discussed and discarded. The fact was that Hokado was old, and searching for his son would be a strain that he physically just could not take. But he refused to stay in the South Pole until Sokka was found. After a lot of thought he agreed to Aang's plan that he would relocate to land of the Air Benders. The air benders desperately needed Elders, with leadership skills. Hokado fitted the bill, and it would take a great deal of pressure off Aang if Hokado acted as a mentor to the youngest spirit hosts, while waiting for news on his son.

But before taking Hokado away, Aang and Katara had a score to settle. The village may have been in their rights to exile Sokka, but lying to them – that, they determined was punishable. At least, that was their excuse and they were sticking to it.

Hokado returned to the village as if nothing had happened, and grabbing a few close friends went to take a comfortable spectator view. They watched as the village council gathered as the air bison was spotted, "Acting-headman" Batek leading the entourage. Aang and Katara, deserved awards for their acting as the allowed the villages to dig deeper graves for themselves by restating their pack of lies. Katara then casually suggested that they would wait for Sokka to return from his hunt, stay a few weeks even. She had the pleasure of seeing them blanch, they began to stammer excuses, when her famous temper finally erupted.

Ice erupted all around the village, the council people were smacked by wind and ice, frozen, hung upside down, and had the whole council building turned topsy turvy. The villages council's homes were stacked in a nice pancake, with each council man being nailed above their door by the seats of their pants. Batek was given the special privilege of being the crowning glory of the structure, stripped of everything except his underwear, super wedgied with a stone column, he hung about twenty feet above the twelve house stack. As a water bender he was not in danger of freezing, and other then that the Water Spirit showed its displeasure by banning the use of water bending for anything other than survival for 48 hours. The spirit made it clear, that rearranging the houses and getting Batek down was not considered survival.

Smug, with what seemed a Sokka worthy retribution, Aang, Katara and Hokado with a small group of his most loyal friends left the village.

;) :3 :D ;P

Hokado, sitting beside his son, smiled at the man's laughter. He was so proud of Sokka, damn proud. When they had finally reunited, he had been apprehensive but Sokka had swept him into a huge hug, and had acted as if nothing had gone wrong between them. His son's humility and ability to forgive, awed Hokado and the reunion had warmed Hokado's old soul.

Now, here he was sitting the hall with all the other men, awaiting the birth of his Grandson. Exchanging stories to keep the nervous father's entertained and out of the hair of the females, who had threatened to castrate the rest of the men if they did not keep the two hovering, interfering and annoying Lords out of the birthing chambers.

Sokka and Zuko had expelled vigorously from the birthing chamber, when Akila's patience ran out after Sokka suggested Katara blood bend a little and help Mother Nature along and bring about the birth 'faster'. Zuko had thought it a brilliant suggestion and the rest of the women stared at the two idiots with open mouthed shock. Aklia's response had cowed even Katara. Her temper that previously everyone would have agreed did not exist; exploded in pure fire nation fashion. Her curses turned the air a nice dark blue as she hurled, the towels, hot water, pillows, dishes and anything else she could get her hands on at the two stunned and retreating men.

The rest of the men, finally stepped in to corral the expectant fathers and contain them. That led to the story telling sessions, and the explosions of laughter.

A child's cry pierced the air; they all jumped to their feet. Laughter forgotten, Sokka and Zuko raced into the birthing chambers to meet their son.

At noon the next day, Sokka and Zuko, dressed in royal robes prepared to step out on to the highest balcony of the palace to present their heir to the jubilant people. Akila had been invited to join the two of them, but the Lady had declined the honor, she did not want the child to be publically associated with her. To her mind she was not the child's mother, she was the bearer. She did love the baby in her own way, and would feed the child, but having raised so many of her siblings, she was more than happy to relinquish the daily care of the child to others.

Sokka and Zuko were the baby's true parent's and the world needed to see that. The would do all the running around and actual caring for the baby. She would just spoil the child like a loving Aunt. She intended to enjoy the privileges of being the Baby's bearer with the stress of daily care and mothering. Since Sokka had volunteered to take care of early morning feedings, Akila already planned to express milk and keep it stored in the cold box that Katara had gifted them with. The Lady had absolutely no intention of cleaning even one diaper, and a group of volunteer warriors had already been selected as babysitters cum bodyguards for the baby. Everything was organized, and Lady Akila was most pleased with how things had turned out.

Sokka held the baby protectively in a little bundle, he could not believe how tiny the Baby was. The small fluff on the baby's head was a black as Zuko's and his skin was pale like the fire-benders. The baby's eyes however was a blue as the deepest waters, and though it was said that baby's eyes changed in a few days, Sokka knew that his son's eyes would stay deep blue, a legacy of his water nation father. There was no doubt in anyone's mind that the baby would grow into a strong fire-bender, even now when the baby cried, the candles in the room would flicker slightly in response.

Sokka smiled, and kissed his son's forehead. The Fire Lord stood imposing and protective beside them. As the sun broke through the noon clouds, the two stepped out into the light. The gathered crowds waited anxiously. Sokka carried their babe dressed in red robes out, and lifted the baby high into the air. The fire nation got their first glimpse of their next Fire Lord. The Baby looked at the sky, reached out tor grab the shiny thing in the sky and burped loudly.

The crowds went wild. They cheered their new Lord, who startled by the sound began to whimper in distress. Lord Zuko placed a calming hand on his son's forehead and raising a hand demanded silence. The people stopped cheering to await the naming of the Baby, Zuko drew a deep breath and as was his right as the Fire Lord said clearly and strongly, carefully not looking at his mate; "My people, it is my greatest honor to present my heir and your future Fire Lord, Lord Arjuna."

The cheer of the crowd was deafening and the healthy cries of the baby rang in response. Celebrations began again.

A couple of hours later Sokka was playing with his son, when he heard a shout of outrage come from the direction of the throne room. He quickly handed the baby to Akila and stood up. "Looks like he found it." Sokka said with a cheeky grin.

The doors burst open as Zuko, royal dignity forgotten stormed in, a piece of official looking parchment grasped in his hands. "You…you… how dare… you arrrggggghhhhhh!" Zuko sent a volley of non-lethal but painful-if-they-hit fireballs and the dodging warrior.

Sokka stuck his tongue out, "My kid, of course I dare!" Sokka laughed, and being the brilliant person that he was, ran for it. He did not fancy the burns he would receive if the enraged Zuko caught him. The Fire Lord was hot on Sokka's tail as the two ran through the palace.

In the official lineage of the Fire Lords on the great wall, etched in stone, the name of the son of Lord Zuko and Lord Sokka, was displayed for eternity, "**_Lord Arjuna Cometty_**"

THE END-

Or is it? :

Sokka and Zuko overtime have two other children, a girl and a boy. They lived long enough to see their son champion peace, and their great grandchildren play in the garden. They left the world within six months of each other. It was another seven hundred years before the Fire Spirit was required by the Fire nation and the two intertwined souls were summoned once more, to face a new adventure.

And that my friends is the end of the this tale, I hope you all enjoyed the tale and the end was worth the wait. I thank you all for making this a really enjoyable experience. I especially thank everyone who helped with the art , the editing, the comments, suggestions and the support. The story would not be what it is without you. Thank you so much.

I have no plans to write a follow on tale, but if Anyone wants to pick up the story, as long as its properly cited and feel free to do so. I will even comment and suggest if you want.


	29. Epilogue : Eternally mutual prey

Hellooo,, yooo hooo... anyone there. Okay this fic is officially completed, but due to the amount of responses I have gotten the muse finally struck. Warning this is unbeta'ed. Muse struck hard, and I have been writing for the last 5 hours. So forgive mistakes or tell me exactly where I went wrong. This is a treat and a thank you for all the readers and for their support. Its a bit strange, a one off of a possible future. I hope you enjoy it. Please do give feedback if you like it.

Read, review and enjoy

**Eternally mutual prey **

The dreamer dreamed.

Time moved forward, a thousand, two thousand, three thousand years into the future. Many changes had occurred the world was different, alien.

The time of benders, non-benders had controlled the world as far as they could remember. With the advancement of technology and machines, bending was seen as a throw-back, limited in use. Its power all but forgotten, as trees made way for concrete jungles, waters were polluted and the air filled with strange chemicals. In a world of technology, nature was secondary.

They were warned, but who paid attention to the seemingly endless ranting of those against progress. They were warned, but the technologically advanced paid no heed to those who focused on things they could not see and touch. They were warned, but the logical did not care to listen to what seemed to be fairy tales and empty myths.

And so the pendulum swung. And as the age of benders had ended so too the age of technology fell.

An errant comet slammed into their sun. It released an electromagnetic wave that shook the plant to its foundations. Overnight technology died, aero planes fell out of the skies, satellites shut down and many fell out of orbit, crashing into the world below. Communication, entertainment, transportation, military, everything just died. The planet went dark.

But that was just the beginning. The force of the solar wave, cause the planet to shift off its axis. The earth shook and broke. Cities disappeared into the earth, mountain ranges collapsed even as new ranges were born. Mega Tsunamis swept the already beleaguered coastlines. Chaos did not begin to describe the extent of the devastation that was unleashed.

When it seemed that all was lost, that the earth would be destroyed by the impact of the cosmic accident, the earth itself rebelled and the legend was reborn.

From the ashes the Avathar arose. Long forgotten, untrained and new, the call of the elements awoke long buried memories within the one who could command the four elements. With no time to spare, to answer the desperate call, the new born Avatar was forced to embrace her full power. The ancients providing the knowledge to do what she must.

The Avatar rose to the outer edges of the atmosphere, and focused all her powers on holding the trembling planet together, on healing it. For a full revolution of the planet the Avathar stayed suspended in space. Like a star of hope in the day and night sky. Slowly but surely, she healed the damage on a planetary scale. Strengthening the planet's orbit and stabilizing the core.

Only when the planet was stable, the Avathar fell to the earth. When she recovered it was time to address the needs of the surviving creatures inhibiting the once prosperous planet. This task the Avatar could not do alone.

Those of skill and ability answered the Avatar's call. The Avatar's team slowly moved through the lands bringing sanity and peace to lands gone savage. Finding and training those with innate bending ability to help in the re-emergence of civilization. It took eight years of continuous work to create strategically placed safe havens for the majority of surviving humans and animals to populate. These were small, but they were the start of a rebuilding that would consume lifetimes.

Once the majority of that that had survived had been seen to, could they afford the time, to search for the small pockets of humans who may have survived and been cut off from assistance. To look and the twisted half buried mass of what was once great cities and try to find survivors within the deformed warrens.

:D :X :P

The teen ran through the darkness. His heavy breathing the only audible sound. He did not slow his pace however, such carelessness led to death. The Wraith-worms were silent predators, they gave no warning of their presence. They devoured all that were foolish enough to believe that silence in the darkness meant safety.

Bare feet slapped against the ground, the metal tubing clenched in his fist, the boy ran hoping he was going in the right direction.

His lungs ached as he turned the corner. But that was nothing new. Ever since the earth had swallowed him, the air had been wrong, poisoned, dead. The sun and the stars were memories that at times seemed but a dream. His reality had long been dark twisted corridors and a shattered world that was lit only by small fires.

The corrupted air within the tunnels could sustain not sustain large fires. They could barely sustain the lives of those trapped within. They knew it, the very air they breathed would one day kill them. So they had tried to work their way out, to find the sunlight again.

But they had gone the wrong way, fooled by magnetic elements, they had moved sideways instead of up. Two years ago, instead of finding freedom, they had released a nightmare. The tunnelers had broken through a metal wall, and given the worm-wraiths access to their tunnels.

What had originally been a pathetic existence overnight became horrible. Of the many thousands who had managed to survived in the buried city, more than half had been hunted and eaten by the worms. What little hope they had died daily as their numbers dwindled.

"Run, just run." He whispered as he pushed his body beyond its limits. To escape the pain, his mind flashed back. To the last time he had seen the sun. He had been young, seven or eight years old. He had loved school, if only he hadn't. If only he had thrown tantrums and not left his parents side, then maybe he would be lost or dead with them.

Instead he had been in school when the cataclysm struck. First everything had died, nothing worked and despite their best efforts to keep the children calm, people had panicked. Many children running away. He had not run, even then he was brave. He tried to keep others calm. Not knowing what to do, they had waited in school.

Parents had forsaken their cars, many fought their way through chaos to reach the school. He could never really be sure but he thought he had seen them. Standing at the window, looking out at the chaos, he thought he had seen them. He could never be certain, because as he stood to check, the earth broke. All he remembered was the concrete turning to dust under his feet. Explosions, sounds loud and terrible all around him, and screaming, his own voice screaming as the earth swallowed him and most of the city, blocking off the light of the sun.

He never knew how he survived. When he finally awoke, the world was dark around him. He was found by a group of other survivors. The buildings that they had been in had saved them from death. The huge structures creating a messed up warren, buried under the earth. The man made structures were their salvation and their tomb.

Buried under the earth, after a time, the forgotten powers of earth bending began to awaken in some of the survivors. Small and weak, it was a source of hope for the trapped humans. Those that could bend the earth became the leaders, the tunnelers of the group. And as their skills grew they had tried to create an escape tunnel.

His breathing choked a little as he remembered them. They had been so brave and strong. Magical in his eyes. More than anything he had wanted to be one of them, but the earth was cold to him. All he could do was fetch and carry and support their efforts. His eyes burned with tears that could not be shed, why did they have to die.

They had broken through the steel wall, they had led the way. They had been the first to die in the jaws of the Wraith-worms. They had lost the best among them, and there had been no time to mourn. Since then the thought of escape had become another crushed dream, all their energy was focused on destroying the monsters and surviving.

A crevice to his right exploded outwards. Steak knife sized teeth aided at this warmth. Without hesitation the teen leapt back, and slammed the metal pipe down. Knocking back the monster. He leapt up, his left foot kicked the wall propelling him higher. He reversed the pipe and braced. His entire body weight behind it, with a feral roar the pipe was driven through the head of the monster. It tried to twist, to bite at him. But he was ready for it, using the momentum of the monster's own movement he forced the pipe out of the creature tearing its body. He was careful not to sever its head totally, for that action only created two worms. Instead he left it torn and hanging, its bodily juices slowly leaking out.

There was no hesitation as he reached out and grabbed a chunk of the soft exposed inner tissue. The flesh of adolescent Wraith worm, was nutrition rich. The adult flesh was harder and toxic, impossible to consume. But the adolescent worms, had been a strange god send. Without their flesh, the survivors would not have found the protein source to fight the adult attacks. He quickly swallowed the jelly-like flesh.

He began to run even as he licked the worm juice on his hands. The only problem with killing a Wraith worm so far from help was that the stench of death would quickly draw the adults.

The echoing sound of his steps were broken by a scuffle and a roar. "Shit" he swore. The adults had been closer than he expected. He hoped desperately that they would be satisfied with the body of the adolescent, that they would ignore the small vibrations he made as he increased his speed. He hoped, but he knew he hoped in vain.

He was too far from familiar roads, he was cut off from any who could help him. All he could do was keep running in the darkness and fight. He was going to die, alone in the dark, but by he would take as many of the blasted worms that he could with him.

"No, fucking regrets!" He wheeze out the words through gritted teeth. By his actions he had given the colony a chance. The colony still had a possible hope, a few younger earth benders had emerged. Too young and new to their powers to be of real help, they were the most precious beings that the colony had. By what he had done, they now had a chance to survive long enough to be strong and take the rest of the colony to the sun.

He could not bend earth, he was just a trapped teen. Trapped in more ways than one.

Inside him was so much more, he knew if things had been different he could have been so much more. But now, here he was nothing. He was frozen. The tainted water, thin air, cold darkness it weighed on him, petrified his spirit and his soul.

Inside he howled like some lost feral creature. There was rage inside, boiling and churning anger. It exploded when he fought. It was his one true outlet. Yet the anger and the battle fed the rage, fed the twisted mass in his heart. Everything else inside him was trapped and alone. Slowly twisting, his rage was growing. He was becoming increasingly feral each day.

His mind was slowly being pushed to the abyss of madness, he knew this.

He no longer really trusted himself around other people. When he fought he did not see them, could not hear or feel anything except the desire to release the pressure within him. To kill. Others had begun to see that too. The young benders he had protected for the last two years, were now uneasy in his presence. The others feared him, the silent warrior, so young and yet so deadly in battle, too deadly. As his skill and his ferocity increased so did his sense of alienation, the yawning darkness inside him.

Before he made their fears a reality, he planned, he strategized.

"As long as the Wraith worms have a path from their spawning grounds to us, they will keep picking at our numbers, until we are all bloody dead." his low voice almost growled out the words.

The colony elder raised a brow, it was rare for the young one to approach him, let alone speak. "Young guard, you are not one to repeat useless information without reason. What is your purpose for saying this."

His eyes reflected the torchlight, he crossed his arms and spoke with confidence. "I have scouted the tunnels, the original hole made by the tunnelers is truly the main tunnel that the creatures used. We need to block it."

"We are aware of that young one. We brought down the bloody ceiling to block the passage, but those things broke through." The elder replied, in a strangely patient manner.

"Yes, they ate their way through, because we used earth and stone to block that tunnel. We need to block it with metal." The young one answered, he shadowy figure waved his hand to forestall the elders next words. "Yes I know we do not have enough metal, well...not own our side of the tunnel at least." He paused, and was not disappointed when the old one caught his words.

"On our side? You mean?"

"Yes, I saw it. I broke the rules and scouted the tunnels by myself. Do not funcking say anything, I am alive and I have a way for us to stay alive." He snapped before the elder began a lecture. "The metal we need to seal the tunnels is on the Wraith Worms side. There are huge metal boxes stacked high. The building that serves as a tunnel must have been a store factory or something. If we set off explosives under the metal just right, we can topple them down on the opening, without weakening the actual factory. It may not be a permanent fix, but it will definitely buy us time for the benders to get stronger."

"Well Jax, you seem to have it all worked out. Tell us your plan."

The teen's winch went unnoticed in the flickering dark. Jax that was the name they called him, the name his parents had called him. But now, hearing it grated. Increasingly it felt wrong as well. Every Time he was called that he felt hollow, empty. He had stopped saying the name five years ago, and he could not remember the last time he had referred to himself by that name. His own name felt wrong. His lips twisted in a grimace it was just another symptom of his encroaching madness.

They had worked on his plan for two months. Gathering and preparing explosives, planning diversions and discussing the escape. The younger ones, the benders did not see it, they would have never gone along if they had. The older ones saw it, they knew, but they also knew of the growing sense of rage within the young guard. They held their silence.

The plan was executed beautifully. The creatures were distracted, the path was cleared and the team ran in, with the long fuse to set the bombs. Timed exactly, the team ran out just as the creatures returned.

Finally the young benders saw it. Saw the monsters return, the slime trail their bodies generated, covered the long fuse. There was no way they could trigger the bombs. They were about to shout when they noticed the adult's gaze reverted at a different point. They did scream, they had to be held back, when they saw Jax stand on the inside, lite the true short fuse, and run deeper into the worm tunnels. The bombs exploded, the stack of metal boxes swayed and toppled, squashing worms as it cut off the entryway, and left Jax in the dark.

Since then Jax had been running and hiding. Catching sleep in metallic areas when he could. Days or weeks, he had no idea. All he could do was run in the endless warren, run and fight and die. He had been lucky, but that luck was running out.

Hours or days later, his luck or more precisely the tunnels finally ran out. His hand beat against the concrete wall, dead end. The long stretch of tunnel he had through lead to a fucking dead end. He knew the worms were on his trail. Adults the size of freight trains, were coming for him. He braced his steel pipe like a spear and turned to face the entry. At least only one bloody worm could come at him. No way he could kill the adult, but he would hurt the bloody thing so much its comrades would turn on it, and take revenge on his behalf.

Wild desperation in his eyes, he growled. He could see the flash teeth longer than his own thin arms in the dark. It was coming straight at him. He screamed in challenge, his thin body was slammed against the wall as his the world seemed to explode.

:) :X :( :o :0

"General, are you sure about this?" the earth bender asked.  
"Toph! Do you have a problem obeying orders? Just do it." the general said shortly. He ignored the raised eyebrows of the short sighted earthbender. For someone who had difficulty differentiating faces from five feet away, she saw too damn much.

Of course he was not sure. He was sure of nothing, he knew of what he hoped for, what he dreamer for. But sure? In his 28-years he had been disappointed too many times to be sure of anything.

He had been in training in police academy when the catastrophe had struck. He had been lucky, the city he had been in had been flattened but not swallowed by the buckling earth. In those first few months, hell would be the best way to describe the earth. He lost count of how many people he had saved, of how many people he had killed in those days. He could barely remember the details, just nightmare flashes.

His first clear memory was of the human shaped star in the sky, that rose and set like a new sun, a new hope.

The Avatar had healed the land, it had been his beacon of sanity. In that first year of madness, when the earth itself seemed bent on destroying them, with hail, floods and killing winds, glimpses of the Avatar had been the one solace for many across the world. When the fury of the earth finally calmed, he had not been surprised to see the beacon its task complete, flicker and float down from the sky. A part of him had been expecting it.

He and two others had reached the found the Avatar at about the same time. The elderly woman dressed in blue, had welcomed them to the small campfire, where the Avatar slept. Recovering from her year long task.

From then he had served the Avatar. The elderly woman Lady Lekka, was one of the few members of the Water Sect, the temple dedicated to preserving the ancient way of Water Bending. The new Avatar Kara's first ability had been to bend water, she had been a new pupil in the small temple, they had not guessed she was the legendary Avatar. Lady Lekka had told them the old tales of how the world had once been separated into different tribes based on the ability to bend. As the world became more technological and bending abilities waned, more mixing among the races occurred. Finally, in their time a single family could have all kinds of benders.

Bending was not based on lineage but rather the affiliation of the individual's soul to the elements. Still, they had all been a little surprised when they had met for siblings, each with the ability to bend a different element.

Serving the Avatar, he had fought bandits, rebuilt cities, saved people every kind of situation imaginable. Slowly but surely, their team had grown and they brought a semblance of peace back to the torn lands. From a member of a team, he had become a hero, a leader and finally a general of the single individual that anyone recognized as their leader, the Avatar.

Kara had not liked this. She was determined to make all others leaders and give herself a more advisory role. He had no issues with that, except the General had known that Kara was ready to make him one of the rulers. He could not do that, not yet. Before took a permanent position anyway he needed to find the missing piece of his soul.

At first it had been a whisper, a nagging of his senses. There was always something not quite right, a hollowness in his life that nothing and no one seemed to be able to fill. Slowly, like the gentle but relentless rising tides of the oceans, the nagging grew stronger, sharper. Five years ago the dreams has started, initially they had been vague, as comforting as they had been disturbing.

The two years ago, something clicked, and he began to remember to understand the meaning of the dreams. There was a dawning wonder and an equal horror as he understood that no matter what he had accomplished, it was just a drop in comparison to the duty of his soul. to be whole, he had to, needed to find the part of him that was missing.

However, he was a leader and at the time with the utter chaos of the lands, regardless of his personal pain he had been forced to put that mission aside. Now, in the relative peace, his personal mission consumed him.

The urgency of the call in the last few months had grown, and for the first time in ten years he had left the Avatars side. And Kara seeing his desperate need had with a heavy heart allowed him to go.

The General knew that while his dreams had unfolded the past to him, the piece of his soul was cut off from nature. Focused on survival, surrounded by toxins and poisons, his soulmate was unaware of him, of his presence. His soulmate believed that he or she was alone in the world, and the very thought caused the general to grieve. All he had was a feeling of the general direction his soulmate was in, he could only follow his instincts, and he had been wrong more than once.

Still his instinct was all he had, and that led him to where he was now. Tunnelling miles underground, in an area Toph swore was full of Wraith worms and had no hope of human habitation. Still his heart, his soul tugged at him. He could not ignore it.

He inhaled deeply and drew his sword, in preparation for any Wraith worms that they may encounter beyond the metal and concrete barrier. He gave the signal, and Toph with a sharp gesture imploded the wall.

:D :X :( :8

Gore splattered him. Jax thought he had surely died. His aching body, told a different story and the teen gritting his teeth against the pain rolled and stood to attack.

He blinked and he blinked again. He must have gone insane. He blinked for a third time.

The apparition remained in place. Instead of killed teeth, a figure cloaked in light brighter then he had seen in many years stood wiping his sword of Wraith worm residue. The figure gestured to the others to deal with any other worms that followed the first one, Jax did not notice this. His eyes were locked on the figure, then the figure turned to him. He growled, the confusion of emotions and fear overflowing, he braced to attack.

The General felt rather then saw the presence of someone to his side. He turned sharply, his eyes narrowed on a painfully thin youth, dressed only in ragged pants. His hair was matted, his body was covered with dirt and muck. His thin hands clenched at a steel pipe, as he growled in challenge. The youth's eyes were wild, desperate and with a hint of madness.

The youth swung the pipe, the General saw it coming, but did nothing. The pipe hit the side of his face, from the side of his left eye to his neck. Blood gushed forth.

Warm blood splattered his face. The teen raised the pipe to hit again, a droplet fell on his lips, he instinctively licked, and midswing he froze. He stared at the man who stood unmoving before him. His tongue darted out, seeking more droplets of blood. The blood lust faded completely from his system. The metal pipe crashed to the floor. He stood there frozen, confused.

Slowly the bleeding man, knelt on one knee. A slow smile stretched across his lips. The youth caught his breath, he had never seen anything so beautiful as the man before him. The main raised an open palm to him, patient waiting. The teen, his mind felt overloaded nothing seemed to make sense, just stared at the open palm.

Finally the man said in a voice that washed across the teen with its warmth. "I am so sorry. But I did warn you did I not?" The youth titled his head, he had not yet grasped the meaning of the words. The man's smile grew wider the tone if possible got even warmer. "I warned you, that if you did not find me, I would find you. And I have found you. Finally Zuko, my beloved Lord Zuko."

It was the words, it was the name, it was the man. It clicked, his world shifted. In that moment it turned upside down and clicked completely in place. He did not know where the word came from but it tumbled from his cracked lips. "Sokka!" He whispered, he allowed his body to relax, and he was caught by strong arms.

With all his strength he laced his arms around the powerful neck, buried his nose in warm hair, and breathed in home. He was safe, he was loved and he was home. The dam broke inside him and he was finally carried out into the sunlight.

Toph blinked, her physical eyes may be weak, but her other senses did not lie.

As they had knelt on the earth, superimposed on her General cradling the boy, she had 'seen' a Wolfhawk, full grown and powerful, curled protectively around the two. No the three. From out of the youth what seemed to be a young dragon spirit emerged. Cut off from the sun and the clean air that fueled flame the dragon spirit seemed damaged and in pain. Gently the WolfHawk curled a protective wing around the dragon, as he leaned forward to comfortingly lick and heal the injured Spirit. Toph smiled, just when you this the world could not get any more exciting... She followed them into the light.

:D :X :8 :)  
The dreamer slowly opened his eyes. A soft smile painted across his face.

Mr. Pillow was rather rudely smacked across his face.

Golden eyes glared at him. "Hey Sokka, you have cheek. Falling asleep on my lap and then smiling that weird smile while I'm working. Just what have you been dreaming of huh?" Zuko demanded with a good dose of childish jealousy and envy.

He was the FireLord he wanted to sleep too, but no, he got stuck with paperwork. So what did his obnoxious mate do? Fall asleep, using his lap as a pillow. That was fine, but to have weird dreams and then smile so lovingly, leaving him FiroLord Zuko out, that was unacceptable.

Sokka continued to smile, as he reached up and pulled Zuko's head in for a long kiss, that ignited Zuko's fire.

Sokka rather seriously nibbled on Zuko's ear. "I was dreaming of you, what else can make me smile?" His lips sought Zuko's again, then he pulled back to look deep into golden eyes. "Always remember Zuko, if you do not find me, no matter what I will find you. We are eternally mutual prey. No matter how bad it is, I will always find you. Always."

They made love until they were bathed in dawn's early light.

- The end-

Hope you enjoyed it. Heheheh how many of you guessed who was Sokka and who was Zuko. Please share I was deliberately trying to confuse you. Did I succeed? This is totally unbeta'd and Im to impatient to not post after such a long time. So please tell me if you loved it, hated it etc. This fic remains completed, but if you think stuff like this is worth reading, when the muse strikes, I may add other epilogue chapters. If you want to see more versions of the future or you think this deserves a part two Please review with what you want to see. You definitely need to tell me if you think this deserves a second part because at the moment as I mentioned it's a stand alone. Thanks for all the support!


End file.
